Strike for Love and Strike for Fear (4)
by Deliverer
Summary: War between Norway and the Isles has intensified. In hopes of forming a political tie that will end it, Elsa agrees to seek a suitor. Among those are the single princes of the Southern Isles, and their order is simple. Make certain one of them is the chosen consort, no matter what. Elsa, however, has a mind of her own. This game won't be so easy after all. Sequel to 'Three Days'.
1. Questions of Courtship

**Angel in the Snow, Demon in the Shadows 4: Strike for Love and Strike for Fear**

(A/N: So finally got this story written up and can start posting it. The story prior to this, 'Three Days', can be found under the M category for one or two chapter's having older teen/adult level subject matter. Now, this story is where Hans and Elsa's relationship begins to really evolve in these little suitor games. Not entirely happy with this story up until near the end, which has a good bit for Helsa shippers. There's a lot of time skips in this story in the meantime, though, which I feel kills the flow a bit, but I might be wrong; and as I'm editing it, I might be able to smooth the whole thing up a bit so it flows better anyway, so here's hoping. References in the following letters to a love interest of Olaf's comes from the rumors that in Frozen 2 Olaf might get a love interest. Might happen, might not, but we'll see. It's been brought to my attention that there is a distinct lack of genuine tragedy in this series, but for those of you who are waiting to see something like that, I can guarantee you the next half of the series [after I get through the six stories of the first half, though one or two things will happen in this half] will have a lot more of that kind of thing. Even some character deaths, more likely than not. However, that isn't until later on. For now...)

Questions of Courtship

 _Elsa,_

 _I write you for no particular reason this time. Only for the sole purpose I feel the need to. There is no news to report, no proposals to pass on. It simply seems strange, now, to not receive letters from you or write them. Empty, in an odd sort of way._

 _Since Weselton pulled from this war, it seems the two of us have felt like there is no need to contact one another further. I almost do not expect this letter to be replied to, to be entirely truthful, but it is my hope you see fit to answer._

 _How are you faring, Your Majesty? What is the news on Anna and Kristoff's pending engagement, and what of Olaf's little lady friend? I trust they are all well. I haven't heard anything to imply otherwise._

 _It feels empty, on these seas. With no pirate to worry about, and a temporary lull of battle in progress, it's rather dull. I like it, though. It gives one time to think, and grants me hours upon hours of time to write._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hans_

…

 _Hans,_

 _I have missed receiving letters from you, Your Grace. I too have found it strange, our lull in correspondence._

 _I fare well, thank you. As does everyone else. Olaf and his love are together. I am reluctant to say mated, as they are not animals, but also cannot say they married, as snow people do not exactly marry. In terms you and I can associate with, they are with one another for better or worse._

 _Anna and Kristoff's pending engagement is taking its toll. They are both becoming restless. I fear there may be scandal, if something is not done soon. I wish it were easier to smooth over all the issues that prevent them from wedding. Otherwise, however, they are as strong and in love as ever before._

 _You say you have found time to write. Will you send them to me, the stories you pen? I like to read them. They are beautiful and unique in their own ways, and the depth and symbolism found in them is unlike anything I have ever known before. I know I have only read two, your drafts of both_ _ **The Little Mermaid**_ _and_ _ **The Shadow**_ _, but I find myself enraptured in your prose._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elsa_

…

 _Elsa,_

 _It pleases me to hear Olaf and his love are well off. I cannot think of the term to use either, to be honest. Perhaps snow groom and snow bride will have to do, or some other such thing. I wish them well._

 _I can understand your fear. The temptation in such situations as that can be great, but I trust Kristoff to be honorable in the matter. I am not as well acquainted with him as you and Anna, perhaps, but what I have gleaned in the time I have spent with him is that he is a man of upstanding character. He would not scandalize the throne of Arendelle. However, I agree it is a matter of concern._

 _If you fear for them, Elsa, send them to the Southern Isles or the trolls. Kristoff may be honorable, but who is to say he will be entirely honest? Away from your land, they might dare elope on the shores of my own, or in the Valley of the Living Rock. Any of my brothers would happily send them to the chapel and have the priest give a ceremony. The rock trolls also would marry them gladly, and you would not have to fear scandal then. At that point, you could take all the time needed to make it official in the eyes of your own people._

 _I will send you all I write, your majesty, if you are truly so interested in my tales and books. I am flattered that you seem to like them so well. I confess I am not entirely happy with them myself, but then I suppose no sort of writer or artist or musician or composer is ever completely satisfied with his work._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hans_

…

 _Hans,_

 _Do you ever wonder why we do not begin our letters to one another with 'Dear'? It seems so cold and unfeeling not to. Impolite and aloof. Is it that we find it too intimate? Is it that we fear to grant each other that boon? Perhaps it doesn't matter, but it is a thought._

 _Thank you for your offer to allow them to elope. I will consider giving them the opportunity to take that chance, if only to ensure my sister is not hurt and scandal does not ensue. There is talk already. Anna tends to be too improper in public. I need to speak to her about displays of affection in town, and wandering off with him when no chaperone is present._

 _I suppose it is true, that no artist truly knows the power or craft of his or her own work. If that is the case it will do little good to tell you this, but your stories are wonderful, as deep and unique as you are. They will last throughout the ages, I think. Long after you and I are both dead, generations of children and adults both will still honor them. I look forward to receiving your latest works._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elsa_

…

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _If it pleases you, I will begin all my letters with 'Dear' from this one forth. It would be my honor, to be granted that undeserved allowance. Given all I had done in the past, I could hardly have imagined you would fancy such a greeting line from me._

 _I send you, with this letter, my story entitled_ _ **The Little Match Girl**_ _. I must warn, however, that it is not a story that ends happily. Perhaps my next shall be, to make up for this one. I know you prefer happy endings. Any feedback you can offer would be appreciated._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hans_

…

 _Dear Hans,_

 _I would like this very much. As to that past, please, let us stop looking back on it now. Let us move forward. Perhaps you will forever live with the knowledge of the sins of your past, but that is just what it is. The past. Do not let it forever define you for who you are now._

 _I have read the story. Admittedly, it very nearly brought me to tears. It was a wonderful tale. I may prefer happy endings, and I wish you would write more of them, but then again the emotion you pen into the pages of those with tragic or bittersweet finishes strikes you to the core. Of course, even those stories you write with happy endings can strike you to the core. Never stop._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elsa_

Frozen

Elsa folded the letter with a soft smile on her lips, then rose to give it to Kai to have delivered. She found her servant in the hallway. He saw her coming and paused, smiling at her. "Good day, Kai. I have a letter for you to send away. Have this ready to be delivered to Prince Hans within the hour, please," Elsa said in greeting, handing it to him.

"Yes, your majesty," Kai answered, taking it and looking it over as was his custom. He always looked over the letters Elsa and Hans sent one another to be sure nothing became too threatening or intimate, and to be sure nothing revealed too much. He read over this one and frowned slightly. "Queen Elsa, if I may be so bold?" he asked as she was heading away.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, looking back.

"Forgive me my asking this, my lady, but I feel I must, for the sake of my peace of mind," Kai said.

"It's alright, Kai. Just tell me," Elsa said, smiling reassuringly at him.

"My lady, are you and the prince… Is he courting you, Queen Elsa?" Kai asked.

Elsa's smile fled, becoming a look of surprise. She blinked. "Excuse me?" she finally asked.

"Have you and the prince started up a courtship?" Kai questioned again, slightly bolder this time.

"Have we…? Surely the letters aren't that _intimate_ ," Elsa said, visibly disturbed and thrown off at the thought.

"No, my lady, they aren't. In fact they are some of the most cordial and chaste messages I have ever seen sent between a man and woman to date. It is just… Forgive me my question, my Queen. It is apparent I was wrong in my assumption," Kai said, bowing.

"No, please. I want to hear. Tell me. What made you think we were starting up a courtship?" Elsa questioned, uneasy now.

"The tone, Queen Elsa. The way the letters have evolved since you and he first began exchanging them. In the beginning they were curt and to the point. News was exchanged, proposals were sent, full titles were used, and the closing of said letters was impersonal. Yet over time titles were dropped, until it became the basic Queen Elsa and Prince Hans opening. That in itself wasn't strange, the rest of the letters were as they had always been, but gradually they began to grow warmer. It wasn't so curt anymore, or to the point. Feelings and thoughts were shared, news seemed to be a bother to exchange as if it got in the way of what you two really wanted to focus on. Then news was hardly there at all, and the letters were suddenly not so much business anymore as they were personal. Now these. They are personal in every respect, no mention of political news and such, simply about each other. Now you and he are starting to greet each other with 'Dear'. The letters themselves are not intimate, your majesty, just the way they have become more personal over time… I thought that perhaps you and he might have come to some sort of arrangement." Elsa was silent, blinking. "Queen Elsa?" Kai asked after a moment.

She snapped out of it and looked at him. "May I have the letter, please? I… I want to ask Gerda about it," Elsa finally replied.

An understanding look came to Kai's eyes and he nodded, handing it over. "I worry for you. Be careful, Elsa," he murmured.

"I will," Elsa answered, walking away quickly and worriedly reading over the words she'd written. Kai was right, she realized. They had become so much more personal… She didn't understand why she wasn't more uncomfortable with that realization than she was.

Frozen

"Read these, Gerda, please," Elsa said, giving Gerda the latest batch of letters, as well as drafts of her own recent ones.

Gerda, looking confused and concerned, took them and began reading the letters through. After a time, she handed them back. "Why did you show me these?" she questioned.

"Because I have to ask you something," Elsa said.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" Gerda asked.

"What do you think of them? The tone?" Elsa asked.

Gerda was quiet. "They are very well written," she finally answered. "My dear Elsa, it is not my place to comment on what you and he share."

"Just answer," Elsa said.

Gerda looked at them and sighed. She turned to Elsa once more. "They are personal," she replied. "But then that is how letters are supposed to be, between friends."

"Friends?" Elsa asked. She had never thought to call him that before. Gerda bit her tongue but said nothing. "I need you to be honest with me, Gerda. Were you an outsider looking in, if you had had no knowledge of the past between us and the princes, what would you believe, reading these?"

Gerda sighed through the nose, closing her eyes and looking down. After a moment she looked to Elsa again. "I would believe the prince was courting her Majesty," she answered. "Albeit courting you in a most chaste and subtle manner… And I would believe her Majesty was reciprocating his advances…" Elsa seemed torn between devastated and something else. Gerda almost wanted to say hopeful, but it wasn't exactly that. More a sort of mix of emotions she couldn't understand or read in Elsa. Confusion mostly, perhaps, and a sort of fear but also hope, were among them. "Forgive me my question, my lady, but _is_ he courting your Majesty?"

"No," Elsa immediately replied. "No, he isn't, I promise he isn't. At least, I don't think… Why would he?"

Gerda cringed then looked at Elsa again. "He wouldn't, I suppose, and really the tone of the letters is more intimate friendship than romance, but… but if he were, I would not be upset by it," she tentatively added. Elsa looked quickly to her, eyes wide and vulnerable. "You well know I am a good judge of character, your Majesty. When first the prince of the Southern Isles came, I was terrified of him. He frightened me. Even wearing his all his masks and showing such benevolence, I did not trust him. I did not trust him because every time I saw him my stomach twisted in unease. I used to fear him so horribly… Every time he set foot into this palace, the air seemed to chill… And then it didn't… And then fear began to fade, and wonder came. Then familiarity. Then affection. Each time he returned to Arendelle after, it was like more and more of the darkness left him, and I began to see a man beneath the monster I had been so frightened of. I feel no fear towards him, anymore… He is, in the depths of his heart, a good man, Queen Elsa. He wasn't always, but he has become one now. A good man; and so were he courting you, I will tell you I would be very pleased. I would be happy, in fact, because every time he returned, and every time you crossed his path offshore then came back to us, a part of _you_ seemed to emerge as well, growing and changing with him. It was as if each other's presence completed one another, helped one another, nourished within each other the things you both had hidden away or had fled from," Gerda said.

"What are you saying?" Elsa asked.

"I am saying that I believe he has come to care deeply for you. More deeply than he even knows, or you… It may not be love, per say, like you read about in fairy tales or see between romantic partners, but is it _something_ … Something perhaps even more than that. You are not friends, nor are you lovers, nor are you like family, but you are something," Gerda said. "And I fear again, because I know that should ever he realize it, he will become more dangerous and volatile and wicked than he was even at the beginning."

"What?" Elsa whispered. "But-but why? If he loved, cared…" she began.

"Because he is afraid," Gerda cut off. "More than afraid, mortified. He was raised in an environment where love was not a virtue, but a curse; where it was not a good or happy thing, but a source of pain and sorrow. He does not understand it, he does not trust it, and he is more frightened of the notion of it than of anything else, and so he will run. He will run as fast and far away from it as possible, and he will do all in his power to abolish it, to make it as if it never existed. If it means making you hate him again, so be it, because he believes hatred is stronger than love and that to love is to hurt. Twisted. Corrupt. _That_ is what love has been to him, and now that he may be starting to see what it truly is… He doesn't recognize it yet, you know. When he does, though… When he does, you will be hurt more than ever before, and so will he. It takes more than mere love to thaw a heart that has been as solidly and deeply frozen for as long a time as his. It will be a fight. A war unlike anything you have ever faced. A challenge that will never have an equal for as long as you and he both shall live… But if you should reach victory, the rewards will be something unlike anything you could have ever imagined before in your life… But a battle like that is not one most will stand by, or can, and so men like Hans do not find happiness because the treasure hidden beneath… It is too hard to reach."

Frozen

Elsa was quiet, looking at Gerda. After a moment she took back the letters and walked away in silence. She gave her own to Kai once more, without a word, and retreated immediately to her room, breaking into a jog. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, suddenly finding it harder to breathe. Reacting to her borderline panic, ice began to spread over the doors as she sank down them, still stunned and trying to process this. "It-it isn't love," Elsa said out loud to nothing. "Not like that. We have an understanding and that's it. He needs me and I need him, but that doesn't mean I love him! _God_ no. It's _Hans_. For god's sake, he nearly murdered my _sister_. He nearly cut my head off! I don't and never will love him," she said, standing again with resolve renewed. Whatever this was, it wasn't love.

 _Did you not just tell him in your letter to stop looking back on the past?_

She held her breath, thinking this through carefully. She had… She had because the past was in the past. Everyone made mistakes, but those mistakes shouldn't be used to define yourself. The mistakes you made, the wrongs you'd done, shouldn't solely be used by others to define who you were either... So she forgave him. So what? Everyone deserved a second chance. Again, it wasn't a sign of affection. It was a sign that she was a merciful and good person. Yes, the letters had gotten intimate, but they weren't written in the tone of a lover.

 _It is something perhaps even more than that…_

She shivered as those words of Gerda's returned to her. What was more than love?

 _Devotion._

But without love there could be no devotion. So much hinged on love.

 _Necessity._

Necessity sounded wrong, though, almost obsessive, like they were each other's crutches. They weren't. It wasn't like she needed him more than she needed air.

 _But perhaps part of you_ _ **wants**_ _to need him that much._

Something more than love… Perhaps Gerda had _meant_ love, but a greater sort than was commonly seen and associated with that word. A deeper sort of love. A connection, perhaps? She didn't understand. She couldn't… Maybe _that_ is what she meant… A love and understanding so complex and finely nuanced that it couldn't be described in mere words or even expressed. A love so intense and devout that only those who experienced it could ever truly understand, and yet could never hope to describe. So that she _couldn't_ understand it meant that Gerda was wrong. There was nothing of that sort going on between them.

 _But you_ _ **do**_ _understand, don't you?_

Immediately she banished that thought with a scoff. It was Hans Westergaard. Enough said. What she felt for him was close friendship, if anything, and that was it. Huffing, she pushed open the door to her room, now composed, and marched out to tend to court.

Frozen

About halfway through court, and about the fourth person that came to see her and was asked to repeat things at least three times, she realized that she just wasn't focused enough to keep it up. She sighed frustratedly. She hated to do this, but if she wasn't focused she was of no help to her people. As the latest subject left, she turned to Kai. "I'll see one more, then please inform the others, gently, that I don't feel well and can't see them today. Take their names and promise them that they will be the first ones to see me tomorrow," she commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kai answered. "Shall I fill you in on the hunt for a steward and ambassador, amongst other staff?"

"Is it good news?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid not, my lady," Kai answered.

"Then don't bother," Elsa answered sadly. Kai nodded and bowed before going out to give the news to her people.

Elsa sighed, leaning back in her throne. She had to get her mind off of things somehow. Off of Hans and the Princes of the Southern Isles, namely. "Your Majesty, I announce the Duke of Weaseltown," Kai said, coming back in.

Elsa sat bolt upright, looking ahead. "It's Weselton!" the chagrined Duke shot at Kai as he entered with his two bodyguards. He harrumphed and turned to Elsa. "Majesty," he said, bowing to her. His guards followed suit.

"Dear Duke! What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you. Nothing's ready, I…" Elsa began.

"Tut, tut, tut, tut, tut, none of that matters now," the Duke cut off, waving his hand in the air.

"W-well why are you here? I mean I'm very happy to see you, but it's just so sudden," Elsa said.

"Yes, well, I decided to pop by for a visit," the Duke said. "Perhaps discuss matters of the Southern Isles's little ongoing war.

Elsa frowned worriedly. "Hans has been very evasive in telling me anything about it. Like he doesn't even want to think on it anymore," she said. "Has it… gotten very bad?"

The Duke was quiet, thinking. "It has," he finally admitted. "I keep updated with world news, particularly politics. You would do well to do the same, Elsa."

"I know, it's just I have so much else to do," Elsa answered. "It's difficult. Shouldering this responsibility alone."

"I well know," the Duke replied. "I've been doing it alone for upwards of twenty years, you know. Is Anna not helping you?"

Elsa cringed. "Anna is spending a lot of time with Kristoff. When she isn't with him, she's with me. We don't focus on business then. Just us. We have so many lost years to make up for, after all," she answered.

"I see," the Duke said, frowning suspiciously at the mention of Anna spending so much time with Kristoff. He was obviously less than impressed. "I will have to have a long talk with her."

"Would you? Maybe she'll be more inclined to listen to you than she is to listen to me," Elsa said, smirking.

"Anyway, that wasn't what we were talking about, was it? We will return to that topic soon enough. Now, you wanted news on the war," the Duke said.

"Yes, if you could. Please, Dear Duke, sit," Elsa said, gesturing to a seat next to the throne. Lower than it, of course, but still. He nodded and approached. Elsa looked at his bodyguards. "Erik, Francis, you may sit too, if you wish."

"We are fine, my lady, but thank you," Erik said, bowing his head.

Elsa nodded and turned attention to the Duke. The Duke was sitting silently in thought. "Norway has gotten particularly vicious in their attacks on the seas. They have thrust their whole naval fleet against the Southern Isles and Eric's kingdom. Jürgen Meilic, Prince Eric, and Prince Hans have proven too great a threat to them, and so they have sent all they can against the three. The Southern Isles is slowly but surely being driven back towards shore by sheer numbers alone. Norway's ground troops are falling heavy on Denmark and Eric's kingdom, and Scotland has managed to breech onto the Southern Isles, given Norway is keeping Moren's whole naval fleet at bay. The war on the sea has become a matter of pride for Norway now, and it has turned into their own little competition with the Isles. There is good news on the Scotland angle, though. They have negotiated with Denmark to cease fighting between their nations, for some reason or other, and so Denmark has pulled out of the war only two days passed. Britain, you see, is on the verge of starting up another skirmish with Scotland, and frankly the Scottish King considers this current war more a grudge match with Moren than a serious one. The Duke of Cumberland, however, he considers a massive and grave threat. I feel that the Scottish ruler may be open to negotiating with the Danish king of the Isles. Moren seems hesitant to send ground troops to take on Scotland's forces, and Scotland is hesitating to attack full out. A shaky neutrality has been established. I get the feeling that Prince Coth of the Southern Isles has found a potential political marriage candidate that is helping open up negotiations."

"So now only Scotland, the Southern Isles, Eric's land, and Norway are still at war, with Scotland and the Southern Isles potentially finding a common ground. How great is the loss of life?" Elsa asked. The Duke was quiet. "Dear Duke?"

He cringed. "About 1000, at last count," he answered. "And most of those have fallen in only this last month in the battle at sea with Norway… I fear it will grow to be much, much higher, if Norway and the Southern Isles' little pride war isn't put to rest."

"What can we do?" Elsa asked.

"You are Norway's ally, Elsa," the Duke answered.

"What does that have to do with anything? I've tried talking down the Nordic king. He never answers my letters," Elsa said. "And Connyn is having no luck finding a woman among them to marry because most of them that are unwed are only 12 to maybe 16 at most. I know that technically they're considered women, they are from the time they first start to bleed, but Connyn is against girls that young being considered women, for which I applaud him heavily. If he did marry someone of that age, he definitely wouldn't be doing anything with them for a good four to eight years or so."

"Well then there's only one option left," the Duke said. "Which… was incidentally the option I came to discuss with you."

"What option?" Elsa asked.

The Duke hesitated again. "You… did say, my dearest, that it was… hard to shoulder such a responsibility as ruling a kingdom alone," he began.

She looked confused then caught on, eyes widening. "Oh no, not you too," she groaned.

"I'm only attempting to look out for your best interests and the Southern Isles'!" the Duke defended.

"I can look out for my _own_ best interests," Elsa argued. "I do not want a husband! _Much_ less one by a marriage of convenience."

"Love _can_ grow, my dear," the Duke defended.

"I don't argue that. It's just marriage isn't for me. Not now," Elsa said.

"You could entertain the thought of suitors, at least. Then it would not be some arranged marriage of convenience. You could get to know them, perhaps come to care for them and love them, even," the Duke said. "I'm happy to see you on your own. You are a strong and independent woman, Elsa. This, however, goes beyond such things as that. We are talking the potential for a truly serious war. One the Southern Isles may soon be split between. Moren will not pass up the opportunity to mend relations with Scotland, should the Scottish King ask his help in exchange for quitting the war. It will only divide his armies all the more, and that may be enough for Norway to break through the defenses of the sea and decimate the Southern Isles." Elsa looked nervous, but said nothing. "I won't press you into it, Elsa, but at least consider," the Duke said again. "I would be happy to take on the job of gathering together a good number of potential suitors for you."

Elsa sighed. "I'll consider," she said.

"I know that means you won't," the Duke deadpanned with a sigh. "It always did when my eldest daughter said it."

"I will!" Elsa insisted. The Duke look less than convinced. She cringed. He was right, after all. "I'll, err, order chambers made up for you and your men to stay in until you leave."

"No need. We're on our way to a meeting with Corona. We will be back this way in about three weeks' time. I will stop in, then, to fill you in on all that is happening," the Duke answered, rising.

"Be careful on the seas, Dear Duke," Elsa said.

"I will, my dear. Now I must see your sister before I leave and have that talk with her," the Duke said.

"Good luck," Elsa deadpanned. "Anna is hard to reason with, at times."

"I've dealt with stubborn daughters before," the Duke assured. "I'm sure I can handle Anna… More or less… Nonetheless we shall see!" With that he walked out, gesturing for his guards to follow him. They smiled and bowed to the queen before following the Duke again.

Frozen

Anna was in the courtyard helping Olaf build a snow home. "It'll be beautiful, Olaf," she said to them.

"Thanks for all your help, Anna. I hope she likes it," Olaf said.

"I'm sure your love would like anything you made for her," Anna replied, giggling.

"Anna!" a voice called.

She looked quickly over, catching her breath. She lit up on seeing who it was and grinned. "Dear Duke!" she called out, standing and running to the old man, hugging him tightly. He held her back with an affectionate smirk. Anna drew away. "Dear Duke, what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. I was just stopping by on my way to Corona to see how things were faring with you and your sister," the man replied.

"They're wonderful. I mean really amazing," Anna answered.

"Yes. How is this Kristoff chap of yours?" the Duke questioned, waving his bodyguards away. They bowed and moved to the side, giving them space.

"Kristoff is just fine," Anna replied, smiling affectionately at the thought of her fiancée.

"I hear you've been spending a good deal of time with him," the Duke said.

"And it still doesn't feel like enough! Oh Dear Duke, he's so great and kind and respectful. Well, I mean he's a little rough around the edges, the guy was raised by trolls, but still!" Anna answered.

"Oh yes. He sounds, err… interesting," the Duke replied. He couldn't say he approved of the choice, but the young man seemed like a decent chap so he supposed he would let his disdain for his background and upbringing slide. After all, he seemed to mean the world to Anna. "You are very happy with him, aren't you, my dear?" the Duke said.

"Very," she confirmed, grinning softly.

"Good. Good," the Duke said.

Anna frowned. "Duke, is something wrong?" she questioned.

"Hmm? Wrong? Oh no, my dear, nothing at all. I am just… concerned," he said.

"Concerned? About what?" Anna worriedly asked, frowning.

"About the time you're spending with him," the Duke stated.

Frozen

Anna immediately began to shut off, eyes narrowing. "Elsa said something, didn't she?" she demanded.

"She merely mentioned you were spending a lot of time with him. She said nothing more. If it happens that her concern is the same as mine, that is hardly anything that can be helped," the Duke said. "She loves you, dear Anna. She only wants to keep you safe."

"Kristoff isn't a danger to me!" Anna insisted.

"Of course he isn't. That boy wouldn't hurt a _fly_ from what I've heard of him," the Duke said. "However, he _is_ still a boy."

"Nothing has happened between me and Kristoff that shouldn't have!" Anna insisted.

"Anna," the Duke seriously said, frowning.

"I'm telling the truth!" Anna insisted.

"My dear, I have raised two daughters already. My youngest daughter was also 'telling the truth' when she insisted nothing was happening between her and Francis," the Duke said. "I am not accusing you and Kristoff of anything. I am saying that when young girls start to get defensive in the manner you're getting, things are decidedly _not_ as chaste as they should be."

"It isn't like that!" Anna insisted.

"I haven't accused you or him of sleeping together, or of even sharing the same bed at night, Anna," the Duke said. "Nor will I. When you start saying 'Why won't you trust me to make my own choices' or 'I'm not a prostitute', _then_ I'll know it's gotten to that point."

Anna blushed deeply. "Kristoff and I are in love!" she insisted.

"And in love you will remain," the Duke stated. "No one argues that."

"Kristoff is a good man! He wouldn't do anything like that to me," Anna said. "Even if I wanted him to…"

The Duke inwardly cringed. Oh dear, this was worse than he'd thought. " _Have_ you wanted him to?" he questioned.

Anna tensed up and looked down. "I… N-no, I just… I kind of… We were kissing and his hands were trailing over my body and I just wondered… The point is it didn't get there! He wouldn't let it," Anna said.

"Oh my dear Anna," the Duke said, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. He sighed and took her hands between both of his. "I understand it is hard to wait when one is in love and hormones are dancing a jig, but being able to hold off on such pleasures only proves how strong and endearing your love truly is. It is a test of honor and commitment, a challenge, the final labor, so to speak, before the barriers can finally come down and you can enjoy every bit of one another. It is a proving ground, and it will be a test you will look back on and remember with dearest fondness because you both overcame the temptation to give in."

"I just… I'm tired of waiting!" Anna said. "Why shouldn't I be allowed to marry him? I know he's a peasant, but I love him! And-and Elsa says that Hans told her that technically Kristoff _is_ a prince. Gran Pabbie is the king of the trolls in the Valley of the Living Rock. Kristoff, as his adoptive grandson, _is_ technically of royal blood, so why hasn't Elsa let the marriage occur?"

"Because she must convince _others_ that Kristoff is a prince. On top of that, the law of your land is that the eldest daughter must marry before the younger. She is working on toppling that rule, Anna, but it takes time to throw out age old laws and instate new ones. Elsa is doing it alone. Perhaps your focus should be on helping your sister get the ball rolling rather than spending so much time with your beau," the Duke said.

"I should just go with him to the rock trolls and have _them_ do the ceremony," Anna frustratedly said. "Kristoff's begged me to before."

"You could do that, but the trolls are not seen, by most, as creatures with the authority to bind you two together in the eyes of the law," the Duke said.

"But it would be official anyway!" Anna said.

"And then scandal would ensue and tarnish Arendelle's reputation for a long time to come," the Duke warned. Anna bit her lip in annoyance.

"Hold out a little longer, dearest," the Duke said. "Your sister will come up with a plan soon enough. Then you and Kristoff will be wed and the waiting will be over. Can you hold back until then for me, hmm? Pretty please."

Anna sighed, looking down, then smiled at him. "For you, Dear Duke," she agreed.

"Excellent. Now, I must be on my way to Corona," the Duke said, smiling at her.

"So soon?" Anna asked.

"I'm afraid so. Business does not stop because an old man wishes to spend some time with his, err…" the Duke began, searching for the word.

Anna smiled. "You can call us daughters, Duke. We don't mind," she said. "If we can call you father when we please to."

The Duke looked startled, then smiled softly and chuckled. "Then I shall. Business does not stop because an old man wishes to spend some time with his daughters," he said.

"Okay… Be careful, papa," Anna affectionately said. She kissed the man's head lightly.

The Duke smiled and bowed to her before turning and marching off to collect Francis and Erik. "Come along, boys. Adventure awaits!" the Duke said to them. The two exchanged incredulous looks but followed nonetheless. Anna grinned, watching after them, then returned to Olaf, who was watching the scene curiously. Olaf smiled as she returned, and the two began work on the snow house again.


	2. A Brother's Betrayal

A Brother's Betrayal

"Why is Moren rotating the brothers that come with me?" Hans demanded of Iscawin.

"It isn't like he had much choice, Hans. Franz is still healing from your whole disaster with the Shadow," Iscawin defended. "And right now, in the wake of this shaky neutrality with Scotland and everything that hinges on it, he can't afford to send Justic _anywhere_ , so you're stuck with me and whoever else Moren decides to send with you after me. Or whoever else chooses to come."

"That, and the two youngest princes being lost at sea isn't as big a travesty as one of the older ones and the youngest being lost," Hans scoffed.

"This isn't about position, brother," Iscawin answered.

"Isn't it?" Hans demanded. Iscawin cringed and fell silent. Honestly, he wasn't even sure anymore. "Exactly," Hans said.

"He could just want us away from the volatile situation on land," Iscawin said.

"The situation at sea is volatile, Iscawin! On land Moren and the Scottish king are holding back from one another," Hans said.

"As far as _Moren_ knows. It could just be a play to get into the palace and wipe us all out, you know. In which case sending away the six youngest princes, and Jürgen, is only beneficial. _One_ of us has got to survive, right?" Iscawin asked.

"Wow. _That's_ a dim outlook," Hans remarked, looking at his brother in vague surprise. He hadn't honestly expected that from Iscawin.

"But true," Iscawin stated. Hans cringed and sighed. He supposed his brother was right. It explained why Kelin-Sel was sailing with Eric and why the triplets were sailing with Jürgen. Make sure all the younger royals are somewhere else. Unfortunately, that somewhere else happened to be in a blood-bath battle with Norway on the seas. It was a stupid idea, at the base of it. At least _he_ thought so.

Frozen

"My Lords!" a sailor called, racing into the cabin where the two brothers were. Both looked quickly over.

"What is it, Captain?" Iscawin questioned.

"Norway is approaching on all sides! It's an ambush!" the Captain exclaimed.

"What?!" Iscawin and Hans exclaimed at once, standing up straight. Immediately both brothers raced out onto the deck and looked around. Sure enough, from all sides approached Norwegian ships.

"Who got us into this position?!" Hans demanded.

"There was no choice! The ocean was on fire, Admiral!" the Captain said. "We could only go through this pass!"

"The ocean was…? Dammit," Hans said, looking around worriedly. They must have dumped oil onto the sea and lit it up. There could have been a way around it, though! He cursed them for not going to him to ask his opinion on what they should do.

"We're… we're going to die, aren't we?" one of the sailors asked.

Hans was quiet, summing up the situation. "Yes," he finally stated. "But we aren't going to die without a fight."

Iscawin was pale, watching the approaching ships numbly. "What if we fly a flag of surrender?" he demanded of Hans.

"They'll shoot us anyway," Hans answered.

"How can you be sure?!" Iscawin demanded.

"Because another group of ships earlier on this month tried to surrender! They made like they were going to accept it, boarded the ship, then slit the throats of every person on board those boats!" Hans shot.

Iscawin looked fearfully towards the Norwegian ships and shivered. "You're taking this boldly," he remarked to Hans.

"Boldly? I'm borderline panicking! This is my borderline panic mode! Albeit it it's hidden behind a bold mask," Hans replied sharply, freaking out. He began to pace restlessly. "Dammit, this can't be happening. Like _this_?" He paused, thinking. "Load the cannons! All hands on deck! Be armed to the teeth and ready to fight like wild bests if we have to!" Immediately the crew was scrambling to obey the orders. "This is your last fight! Make it count!" To Iscawin, he wryly joked, "While I go into a corner and sob."

Iscawin smirked and laughed weakly. "Since when?" he asked. Hans had never hidden from a fight to date and never would.

Hans smiled tightly and focused on the threat. His smile fell slowly. "Stand with me, brother," he said.

"I will," Iscawin promised. "We don't leave each other's sides."

"Agreed," Hans said. The ships were close. Closer…

"You will survive, my lords. I will be sure of it," the Captain of the ship murmured to the brothers, watching the nearing enemy. Hans and Iscawin looked over at him quietly, then back.

"Fire!" Hans ordered. Immediately the canons rang through the day, and were echoed by the fleets of Norway. Soon enough smoke filled the air, and all that could be heard were the screams of dying men and the sounds of wood cracking and collapsing and burning as the cannonballs assaulted the ships of the Southern Isles from every angle, raining down on them; and as the targets caught fire in the chaos and began to burn…

Frozen

 _Queen Elsa of Arendelle:_

 _You do not know how deeply it grieves me to have to send you this message. I wish I could send you any other_ _ **but**_ _it. I wish I could turn back time and keep them here with me. I wish… There is so much I wish I had done that I never did, and it has cost us dearly. Cost_ _ **me**_ _._

 _You will not receive another letter from Prince Hans for some time. Perhaps not ever. My brother's group of ships were patrolling the seas, on guard for Norway, when they were ambushed in a pass, blocked in from all sides and assailed from every angle. The sky was blackened from the smoke of our doomed vessels. It was not long before they disappeared forever beneath the waves, and took their crews with them. Every single one. Not a man has been found alive yet._

 _Many of the mariners are still missing. Among them are both Hans and Iscawin. The council have presumed them dead, though I hold onto hope that that is not so. They are clever and skilled... But if it is so, I am sorry._

 _Sincerely,_

 _King Moren Westergaard of the Southern Isles_

Frozen

Elsa read the letter numbly, lips parted in shock and a burning sensation threatening her eyes. Her hands shook as she grasped the paper. She gasped back a sob, looking up at the window with pain and grief reflected in her eyes. This couldn't be. She wasn't reading this. It… it was wrong. _They_ were wrong! He was alive. They _both_ were. They had to be! They had… The paper fell from between her fingers and she covered her mouth with a hand. She wanted to weep. She wanted to fall to her knees stunned. She didn't. She willed away the tears. It wasn't true. It wasn't true and she wouldn't give up hope! Quickly she went to her writing desk and picked up a quill.

 _King Moren:_

 _If they are indeed gone, it is not you who should be sorry for me. It is I who should be sorry for you. I am so, so,_ _ **so**_ _sorry. Words cannot express how grieved I am to hear of your loss. I cannot even imagine the pain you and your brothers must be going through. However, do not give up hope yet. Your siblings have survived so much. So many things they shouldn't have. You know better than I how skilled a sailor Hans is. If anyone could have survived that ambush, it would be him, and I have little doubt he would take Iscawin with him._

 _Please, Caleb, keep me updated on the situation as best you can in your grief. I need to know what happened to them with certainty._

 _My deepest condolences, if they are in fact gone._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Queen Elsa_

Shakily she folded up the letter and rose, going to the door. She opened it and started. Kai had been waiting outside. "Elsa, I am sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"You know for what," Kai answered. "You've been crying," he noted. She reached up, touching her face. She felt a tear and cursed it. She said nothing, only handed over the letter and shut the door on him. She went to the message she'd dropped, picking it up and looking at it again. She bit her lower lip then shouted in a cross between anger and sadness, throwing it into the fireplace. Falling onto her window seat, she rested her head on the sill and looked out over the ocean, willing this nightmare to be just that. A nightmare.

Frozen

Somewhere in the sea drifted a plank of wood. Clinging to it were two figures, both borderline unconscious. Hans and Iscawin. Hans softly moaned and lifted his head towards the sky. He turned it to his brother. "Iscawin," he said. His voice sounded faint in his own ears. He hated it. "Iscawin," he repeated again, nudging the other.

Iscawin's eyes flickered weakly and opened, falling on his companion. He smiled reassuringly. "I told you I would stand by you, Hans," he murmured, barely audible.

Hans blinked rapidly. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was a cannonball striking next to them, debris flying up, and something striking his head. He… he fell overboard, he believed. He hit the cold water and something fell above him, forcing him down towards the bottom of the sea. He'd thought he would die, in that moment. Then there was darkness. "You… you came after me. You rescued me and pulled me to this raft," he realized, slowly processing it.

"You thought I was going to let you drown?" Iscawin asked with a weak chuckle. He closed his eyes. "I dove after you in a second. I pulled you out from under the sinking debris, and brought you to the surface again… I left you to die once before… I regretted it forever after."

Flashback

"You summoned me, father?" Iscawin questioned, entering the throne room where the man was seated. Mother was nowhere around, he noted. He wondered where she was. His heart sank. She was sick again, probably, and in bed.

"I did, child," his father answered. Iscawin bitterly wondered if the man even remembered his name.

"Why?" the second youngest prince, fifteen at the time, asked. His father had never paid attention to him _before_.

"I have a task for you. Regarding your younger brother," his father said.

"Hans? What do you want with _him_?" Iscawin scoffed. Hell, what did the man want with _any_ of them after Franz? Well, Calcas technically, but still.

"Your brother has bitterly disappointed me," father answered. Iscawin subtly shivered. When father used the term 'bitterly disappointed', it usually meant a job for the brute squad. One that would more likely than not end in torture and or death. So why was the king coming to _him_?

"In what way has Hans bitterly disappointed you?" Iscawin questioned after a moment.

"That is not your business to ask, Iscawin," father answered. Hmm, so the king _did_ remember their names, then. At least it was something. "I want you to deal with him."

"Deal with him?" Iscawin asked uneasily, deciding to play stupid.

"I want you to take him out hunting," father said. "Into the murkiest part of the woods."

"It's all swamp there. Swamp or darkness," Iscawin replied, slightly confused… Feigning confusion… It was the most dangerous part of all the forests on all the Isles. Many lives had been lost there. Young men who decided they could tackle the dangers and ended up sinking in the mires, animals that strayed too far, the final resting place of many a young maiden fleeing a loveless marriage or an abusive home situation, etc... They had played there once, when they were young. Kelin-Sel had nearly lost his life in those marshes. The only thing that saved him was the fact Runo happened along and took pity, a very rare occurrence let it be said, on his brother. After, of course, scoffing at him and leaving him to die. Iscawin frowned, recalling the event.

 _They were playing. Kelin-Sel took a wrong step and fell into the marsh. He and Hans had run to get the triplets to help... The triplets had said it wasn't worth going back for their brother or finding help for him. If they tried to bring help back, their parents would learn where they'd been. They had to get out of there before someone figured out they were playing where they weren't supposed to be... Father's wrath hadn't been worth the life of one of the throwaway brothers... They'd all abandoned their sibling to die._

 _Rudi and Runo, however, had happened to be riding out in that general area, hunting for a victim father wanted dealt with. They were too young to be started on killing so early, of course, but they'd just been so happy the king was finally paying attention to them that they would have done most anything. They split up, around the area of the marsh. Runo heard cries for help and assumed it was the victim they were supposed to go after. On seeing it was Kelin-Sel, he was surprised. Kelin-Sel begged for his help, but Runo had scoffed and basically told him that he wasn't worth the breath it would take to pull him out... Iscawin suspected, though, that Runo believed leaving Kelin-Sel to die would be a mercy to the younger... Runo rode away, leaving Kelin-Sel weeping and terrified._

 _When Runo came back an hour later, he expected to find no trace of Kelin-Sel. When he saw that Kelin-Sel was still very much there and clinging onto life frantically, he'd stopped. Kelin-Sel had given him a look of desperation, then despair, and turned away, shouting for help one last time because he knew Runo wouldn't be bothered. But then there was pity. Runo had been impressed with Kelin-Sel's endurance and strength and will to survive **despite** the life he suffered at home; and he suffered among the worst of them to be sure. Plus the look of hurt and despair he'd been given… Iscawin believed Runo had remembered something from his own childhood that struck him and drove him to act. He went and pulled their brother out, wrapped him up warmly, and rode home with him._

Frozen

"The game is good there, usually," Father's voice said, snapping Iscawin back to the present. He blinked rapidly and focused on the king again. "Unfortunately, predators have decided to make it their haunt. Wolves, bears, mountain cats, etc. It is dangerous. You well know how many lives have been lost to the predators or the swamps."

Iscawin was quiet. "I do," he finally answered.

"Good. Do you know what I want you to do?" the king questioned.

Iscawin shifted. "Why me?" he finally asked. "Why not one of the older ones?"

"Because I've decided to give one of the throwaway princes a chance to rise. Rise up to a position, in my eyes, that may perhaps put him next to Caleb," the king answered.

"For what purpose?" Iscawin questioned.

"Because Hans seems to trust you and Kelin-Sel most of all," the king answered.

"I-I can't…" Iscawin began.

"Jürgen is dangerously close to bitterly disappointing me as well, you know," the king answered. "And I am not overly fond of Lars. He is proving too soft of a touch, for my liking. I may have apprentice him to the torturer and get him out of the archives. Choosing you instead of one of the twins or Lars, to take Jürgen's place as second in line for the throne, is something of an experiment of mine. One I sincerely hope I do not regret; otherwise, there may be a third name on my list of bitter disappointments."

Iscawin was silent. Second in line for the throne? Father's affections and attention? A position second only to Caleb in the eyes of their parent, and all the authority and chances for revenge on older siblings that would come with it… It was a huge promise, and profitable for him in every way. He could have it all and all he'd have to sacrifice for it was the thirteenth brother? It was a deal no sane man could pass! The life of a forgotten sibling in exchange for a father's love. Forget the privileges that came with being second in line. Father would love him... He would love him...

 _Is that man's love worth having?_

"Your choice is simple, Iscawin. Life or death. For you. Not Hans," father darkly threatened, seeing the hesitation and knowing his son was about to refuse. "Will Hans show you the same mercy, I wonder?

Iscawin looked fearfully at the king and shifted. "Very well," he finally relented, ignoring the part of him that wanted to curse the man out despite risk of death. "I will take Hans, err, 'hunting'… You realize, of course, that one of us may not come back? Or both?"

"And that is another reason I put this task on you," the king answered. Hurt filled Iscawin's eyes and he looked away. He knew what his father implied. Should he and Hans die, nothing was lost from their deaths. It was just two less mouths to feed and divide wealth and land between. That was, perhaps, another reason father had chosen to send him instead of any of the older ones.

"Yes, father," Iscawin whispered, turning and leaving. He felt the man's eyes on him. He liked to believe that maybe part of the king felt something akin to guilt or regret. He knew in his heart, though, that that wasn't so. Perhaps regretful curiosity, at best, a fleeting thought of 'how would things have been different if I were a real father', if anything. It wasn't enough, though, and his father's inner question disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Frozen

"The swamps?" Hans, fourteen years old, incredulously asked. "There's nothing to be gained in the swamps."

 _Not for you, maybe…_ "This isn't game hunting, Hans. We're here to thin out the predators _killing_ the game," Iscawin said.

"By all rights, then, it should be people we're after," Hans said. "Besides all of the hunters that overhunt, the biggest threat to game in these woods are wolves. Said hunters are killing _them_ now too. Someone tried to sell me a wolf pelt the other day in the market, for god's sake. Why does father need to send us?"

"It's not our place to question father," Iscawin replied.

"It's time _someone_ did," Hans said. Iscawin was quiet. That would explain father's 'bitter disappointment' in Hans. The boy had probably stepped out of line. Likely when father was holding court. You did _not_ challenge the king and expect to get off light. That it was death the king wanted for the youngest, and not simply a prison sentence in the dungeon with a side of mild torture, meant that Hans had called him on something big. Not big enough for father to order the boy tortured to death, but big enough that Hans couldn't be allowed to live for fear he'd begin to speak out to the people, raise awareness, incite rebellion, and possibly cost the king his throne.

Iscawin sighed. "Just listen for once," he said. Hans sighed and nodded.

Frozen

The ride was silent for some time. Soon the two brothers found themselves on the outskirts of the swamp. They dismounted their horses, took their weapons, and started into the murk. "Of all the places father wanted us to hunt," Hans murmured.

"Few know the swamps better than us. We'll be okay," Iscawin said.

"Yeah. Right," Hans replied. "Because no one _else_ has ever said that." Iscawin chuckled. Silence again.

Guilt began pricking at the second youngest. "You shouldn't have spoken against father's decisions, you know," Iscawin remarked.

"How did you…?" Hans began.

"Word travels," Iscawin excused.

Hans was quiet. "It had to be done. What he judged was _not_ okay!" Hans said.

"Life isn't fair, Hans," Iscawin said. Hans harrumphed. Iscawin was quiet. Speaking up would cost Hans his life… Iscawin paused, looking around. "I believe a den is over this way," he said, walking towards the swamps.

"It would be too risky an area for wolves to build a den," Hans argued. "If they're breeding, they wouldn't put their pups in that much danger."

"Unless they had no other choice," Iscawin pointed out. "And they don't, with hunters scouring these woods. Not many people are stupid enough to get that close to the marshes."

"Which begs the question of why _we're_ risking it," Hans dryly said. They stopped, hearing the sounds of a wolf pack not far off. Silently they crouched down and carefully pushed onwards. They came to a fallen tree and peered over it. "There they are. They're really something," Hans murmured in admiration.

"Yeah… Yeah, they are. But dangerous," Iscawin replied. "They could turn on you in a second and rip you to pieces."

"If we leave them alone they won't. Father doesn't have to know. We buy some wolf pelts and we'll have all the proof he'll need that the things are dead," Hans said, reluctant to kill the animals.

"Hans…" Iscawin began.

"Let's just go," Hans said, rising and starting away.

Iscawin watched them a moment longer then closed his eyes, swallowing tightly. "Forgive me…" he murmured. He stood up, aimed at the animals, raised his gun a little bit above them, and pulled the trigger. A bullet struck the rock of the den and immediately the wolves were up, snarling and baying and howling.

"Iscawin, what the hell did you…?" Hans began.

"Run!" Iscawin ordered, turning and fleeing immediately.

"Dammit, you idiot!" Hans yelled, running away with Iscawin. They heard the animals closing the distance between them at an alarmingly fast pace.

"This way!" Iscawin said, turning sharply and darting towards the swamps. "They might not follow us there!"

"Wait up!" Hans called, turning quickly after his sibling. Iscawin inwardly cringed. He'd already mapped out his escape route through these swamps. It wouldn't be hard to lose Hans in the marsh.

"Will you keep up?!" he called back to his brother. He cursed the break in his voice. He turned down another way.

"Iscawin!" Hans shouted, starting to get lost. Iscawin leapt over a log and turned to try and figure out where Hans was. The howls and barking and snarling of the wolves were so loud now. Hans raced down the trail Iscawin had, looking back.

"You're almost there, little brother!" Iscawin called weakly. Hans looked towards him and for a moment there was hope and relief in his eyes… Before both were snatched away…

Frozen

Hans cried out in alarm as suddenly something tightened around his ankle painfully, tripping him and sending him to the ground, his knife sliding out of reach. He gasped, looking back, and his eyes widened. A hunter's snare! Iscawin was silent. A snare that _he'd_ set… He'd set it because he knew Hans would get away otherwise. Oh god, what sort of thing was he becoming? It wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it! He banished the misgivings. Hans tried to pull free. He reached frantically for his hunting knife. "Iscawin, pass me my knife!" he shouted at his sibling. Iscawin remained still. "Iscawin, hurry up!" Hans pled. Iscawin looked down at the blade then knelt, picking it up and examining it. "What the hell are you doing?!" Hans shouted as the sounds of the wolves grew nearer.

Iscawin closed his eyes tightly but didn't move to obey. Hans froze in place, looking at him in disbelief. Iscawin looked back at him. Tears threatened the second youngest brother's eyes as he saw Hans start to process what was happening and what had been done. "I'm sorry," Iscawin whispered.

Hans's shock turned to horror as it struck him that this was an execution. "Iscawin, no, please! Help me! I'm begging you, help me! I'll never go back to the castle again. Father never needs to know I'm alive, just help! Please… Please help me!" he begged, tears in his eyes, and hurt, and betrayal. Iscawin looked at his sibling's hunting knife once more.

 _Help him... Help him!_

Setting his jaw, Iscawin looked back up, eyes determined. He would. He would help him. Rather, he would give him a fighting chance, if he gave him nothing else. He threw the blade back towards Hans with a breath. Even if Hans could get it now, though... It was too late, wasn't it…? It was too late…

 _Don't let it be too late..._

Perhaps he had tossed the blade back to try and ease his own guilt and tell himself he'd given Hans a fair shot at life, but it was a lie. Among the greatest lies he had ever told himself... What if it wasn't, though...? He backed away then turned, racing from his brother as fast as he could. The next sounds he heard were snarling and raging wolves, followed by his sibling's shrieks of pain and desperate pleas for help, and the ripping of flesh and crunching sounds he wasn't sure he wanted to know the nature of.

Frozen

"Iscawin, where is your brother?" the Queen worriedly asked her second youngest at dinner. Iscawin had been very silent, and Hans was nowhere to be found, which led her to believe that perhaps the two had fought and Hans had stormed off to cool down.

Iscawin tensed. "I don't know," he lied. "We went hunting in the marshes. I know we weren't supposed to, but the predators have been thriving there and needed to be thinned out. We got separated. I looked for him a couple of hours then assumed he'd come back. Didn't he?"

Mother was pale. The other brothers were suddenly listening a bit more. Iscawin was quick to look away from it all. "What?" the Queen breathed. The King was silent. "We must send out a search party! If something happened to him in the swamps…"

"I will send one as soon as possible, my love," Father assured. Iscawin knew the man expected the only thing to find would be a body. "Hans will be found." A dark chuckle escaped a few of their siblings. Jürgen, Rudi, Runo, Justic, the triplets. They began to mutter and dryly joke amongst themselves. Something about 'good riddance' and 'one less mouth to feed' and how 'no one is going to miss him'. Iscawin wanted to scream at them.

 _He was our brother, damn you! He was our brother! And I... I betrayed him... I killed him... Oh god, forgive me..._

Caleb was silent. Lars was suddenly as pale as mother was. Kelin-Sel was looking at Iscawin in hurt and disbelief as if he couldn't believe he was hearing this pack of lies. Franz refilled his wine and downed it. Then had it refilled again and downed that as well, not even looking at anything but his food and drink anymore.

Suddenly the doors to the dining room were thrust open and all eyes turned. Father shot to his feet in shock, as did Iscawin, eyes wide and horrified. Rudi and Runo screamed a curse, leaping up and drawing their swords. Everyone around the table looked as if they were seeing a ghost. It almost seemed like they _were_. Hans stood in the doorway, panting for breath. Slowly he looked up, eyes blazing like an inferno. His skin was pale. He was bleeding horribly from more wounds than could be counted, and if he wasn't standing right there, if they didn't hear his labored breathing, they would have believed it was a corpse in the dining room.

"Father, mother," Hans bitterly spat. He approached the table. "So _sorry_ I'm late. Though probably not _half_ as sorry as father and Iscawin are." He shot a murderous look at Iscawin as he approached. "Or will be," he darkly added, pulling out his seat and sitting. Iscawin visibly shaken, numbly sat down. Father stood still, mouth agape as he looked at his youngest in shocked disbelief. "Ran afoul of a wolf pack in the marshes, defending their pups. Only had a hunting knife on me. Frankly, I'm surprised I made it out of there. Probably looks to you all like I'm a walking corpse, but luck of the draw, I suppose. So much for unlucky thirteen, huh? Guess those hunters plaguing that part of the forest lately really _are_ good for something; despite their poaching and killing off the game. They saved me. They wanted to bring me to a doctor. It was almost touching. _Almost_. I told them, though, that if I didn't get home soon, a search party would be sent out. If that happened I might _really_ not have come back. Told them the best doctors were in the castle anyway, reserved for the royal family, so here I am."

"Hans, you…" the king began.

"I'm fine, dad. Don't worry," Hans veritably sneered. He turned to Iscawin. "We should hunt tomorrow, big brother," he stated. "Just you and me. Same place same time? It's 'murder' out there in the foggy mornings, pretty well a death trap if you're not careful, but hey, what can you do? Besides, we'll have each other. To help one another. Protect one another. Save one another. You know, like brothers do? Besides, we know those marshes well enough." Iscawin shot to his feet and turned, all but running out of the room and fighting not to burst into tears of relief and fear and hatred and guilt and all the other things he was feeling. Hans's eyes bore into him all the way before turning to father. "Dad, what about you? Do you want to go hunting?" he innocently asked. It was the first and last time the king had ever shuddered so violently. In fact, he'd shook throughout the whole rest of the meal as Hans had watched on, eyes boring into him as calmly as they'd ever been.

End Flashback

"You all avoided me like the plague for weeks after that," Hans remarked, chuckling at the memory.

"I betrayed you and left you to die. How do you look back on something like that and laugh?" Iscawin demanded.

"Because it made me feel in total control for the first time in my life. It gave me a feeling of power unlike anything I'd ever experienced, and I loved every second of it. To see father cowering, to see the brothers who normally tormented me turning and heading the other way the moment they caught sight of me… I should curse you for it, I suppose. It was probably the first step in a downward spiral that led to Arendelle, but I can't bring myself to. For once _I_ was the focus of everyone's attention. Dad mollycoddled me for like three months. Closest I ever came to feeling like I was anything of a son to him… He wanted me to kill you, you know…"

Iscawin was quiet. "I'm not surprised," he finally replied.

"I told him I would love to. As long as he accompanied us out. He got the veiled threat," Hans said.

"Father was never stupid," Iscawin murmured, barely audibly.

Hans frowned and looked over at him. Iscawin's eyes were closing. "Don't you dare," he warned.

"You'll make shore if you let me go," Iscawin said, visibly shivering. "It would be no less than I deserved."

"No. I _won't_ make shore if I let you go," Hans replied. "As long as you're around, we can keep each other alive. Keep each other's morale up… Don't let this end you… Don't you dare."

"Hypothermia is setting in," Iscawin noted.

"For both of us," Hans replied.

Frozen

Iscawin opened his eyes and noticed how much Hans was starting to shiver as well. He blinked tiredly. "We're both going to die out here," he remarked, closing his eyes again. "Kind of tragically poetic, if you think about it. Two brothers lost in battle at sea, whose bodies were found huddled close to each other on the raft they clung to for days, in some final show of undeserved forgiveness," he remarked.

Hans moved closer to Iscawin so they were sharing body warmth, then focused longingly on the sea. Somebody please come… "What did my coming back alive cost you?" he wondered.

"Position of second in line to the throne, father's love, nearly cost me my life… But it saved Jürgen's in the end," Iscawin answered.

"Wow. He threatened you _and_ offered you something that big?" Hans asked. "I must have really ticked him off."

"It wasn't worth it," Iscawin remarked. "You know, he wanted me to kill Sitron too. Make it seem like either a bandit attack or predators."

"See, _that_ I wouldn't have forgiven you for," Hans said. Well, he probably would have in time, but still.

Iscawin chuckled. He looked up towards the horizon. No one was there. No one was coming. "My body is shutting down. I feel it… But you can still make it, Hans. Let me go."

"Some things you _don't_ let go of," Hans answered. "I'm not leaving you to die out here."

"I may already be dying," Iscawin said.

"We _both_ might be," Hans answered. It was just that Iscawin was more inclined to give up, and so it was more apparent in him. "You can pull through. Think of Elsa. Our brothers. Anything and everything that will keep you going. Please… I won't let you go. Even if you die out here, I won't let you go. You'll only slow me down even more."

"You're so stubborn," Iscawin said with a sigh.

"In this case I'm so determined," Hans corrected. Iscawin was quiet. Probably smart of him. They needed to conserve energy, after all. Hans looked again towards the horizon hopelessly. If they were found by Norwegian ships, they were as good as dead. So please let anyone _but_ Norway find them. Britain too, actually. _Definitely_ don't let Britain find them, if things were going to escalate between the lands.

Frozen

"There they are!" faint voices echoed. Hans groaned weakly. "Get the princes out of the water!" What on…? Hans's eyes flickered and he looked ahead. His eyes widened in hope. There, in the distance, was Eric's fleet! Visible in the bow of the lead ship were both Eric and a panicked looking Kelin-Sel.

"Iscawin?" Hans said. He hardly heard himself anymore. "Iscawin?" he asked again, getting no response. Fearfully he looked over. The other wasn't moving. "Iscawin!" he said again more frantically, shaking him. "Iscawin, open your eyes. Help is here. Help's coming! Don't do this, you bastard. Please don't do this," he pled. Was his brother even alive?! He tried to hear breathing but couldn't. In a moment of panic, he seized his brother tightly and began searching for a pulse. "Iscawin!" he shouted. He felt something. A movement. The other's eyes flickered open.

Iscawin gave him a vaguely annoyed look. "I'm not _that_ far gone, Hans," he whispered, barely audible. That said, he closed his eyes again.

Hans's eyes filled with relief. His sibling was still alive! For how long, though, was anyone's guess. "Help! Help us! Hurry!" Hans called towards the boats. "My brother's going to die! Hurry!"

Immediately Kelin-Sel was overboard, on hearing this, diving into the water and swimming quickly towards them as Eric's men started lowering a lifeboat. Kelin-Sel covered the distance as quickly as he could, reaching the raft. "You're alive!" he exclaimed to them. "You're actually alive!"

"Kelin-Sel," Hans fearfully said, looking at Iscawin. "He won't… I can't wake him up!"

"Stop talking, Hans. Save your strength. He'll be okay, I promise. Don't panic. And for the love of god don't get delirious," Kelin-Sel pled. Hans nodded, shivering badly. "God, your lips are so blue…" Hans, still shivering, nodded numbly again. He couldn't feel _anything_ anymore. They were safe. Things would be okay again. They were safe…


	3. The Suitors Arrive

The Suitors Arrive

(A/N: Apologies for missing posting a chapter yesterday. It was a hectic day. I don't plan on missing another day, though. Honestly, I'm not too happy with this chapter. Or the last chapter. Hoping to improve the following ones as I keep going, though, so bear with me. Sorry if this chapter and the previous seemed a little lackluster. Lot of life things happening right now, depression among them. Good news, though. I'm starting on writing the next story in the series. It's a better laid out story as a whole, but it will probably be rated M because there's a good bit of mature subject matter in it. It will be called 'The Mirror' or 'The Broken Shards' or some other such title. Anyway, enjoy.)

 _Dear Justic:_

 _I write you with most wonderful news, to share with your siblings. Your brothers have been found! My men and I came across them, drifting in the sea on a raft of debris. They were both hypothermic, Hans even near delirious, but we were able to get him back. Iscawin is proving more of a challenge, but he will live, though for the longest time we weren't certain he would. He was hardly alive when we pulled them from the sea. By what miracle he still breathes is beyond me, but it seems you princes are quite resilient. Or is stubborn more the correct term, my dear friend? Kelin-Sel hasn't left their sides since we pulled them out of the brine._

 _This war on the ocean is getting to be deadly. We cannot afford to keep on like this at the rate we are going. This skirmish with Norway needs to end as soon as possible. I fear for the way this battle is headed._

 _With fond regards,_

 _Prince Eric._

…

 _Queen Elsa:_

 _Justic has received word from Prince Eric. Our brothers have been found! Hans and Iscawin were pulled from the ocean, hypothermic and delirious but alive. They will be returned to our shores as soon as they are well enough to be moved again._

 _Norway has become a more vicious threat than anything we have faced on the seas since Meilic. We all know how Jürgen's little campaign ended, but we will get no such respite from the Norwegians. It hurts me deeply to see so many lives cut short. It wasn't driven home to me just how bad it had gotten until word came of Hans's fall. Perhaps to admit as much is selfish of me—that it took until the near deaths of my brothers to realize the tragedy of it, is shaming—but it is so nonetheless._

 _I fear deeply that the next time we face them on sea, we will fall to their advance. I pray Jürgen holds his own. The moment Hans is recovered he will be sent back out. It is the last thing I want to do, but it must be done. If it is not, we collapse to Norway's onslaught. Then all we will be able to do is hope for the best from our ground troops. We sorely underestimated the Norwegian people. Now it is costing us._

 _Sincerely,_

 _King Moren_

Frozen

Elsa read the letter over and over again as she sat on her throne, taking in the words and considering the implications of it all. It pained her to know how many lives were being lost. Something had to be done about it. If Hans went back out on that ocean before he was fully recovered and rested, it may very well be the last time he ever did. To say nothing of the hardships Eric and his people were facing. She could only imagine how horribly Prince Jürgen would suffer on sea, now that his main backup was out of commission. She drew a breath, looking up. There was still something she could do… She hated to do it, but she knew it was the best bet to end this war between Norway, the Southern Isles, and Eric's land. She rose and headed to the library. The moment she was inside, she shut the door and got out the quill, ink, and paper.

 _My Dear Duke,_

 _In wake of recent news regarding the war at sea, I have come to the conclusion I can no longer sit idly by. Of course, I will not thrust my people into a war we are not ready for, I will remain neutral as I always have, but I must act._

 _I have decided to agree to meeting suitors. I will not make any promises that I will choose anyone, but I will be open to seeing them in the hopes that in the wake of the announcement, the King of Norway will call a ceasefire between him and Moren._ _Suitors from Scotland, Britain, Norway, Denmark, Weselton, Corona, and Eric's kingdom will be most sought after, Norway and the Southern Isles above the rest. I trust you to arrange it well enough._

 _With love,_

 _Queen Elsa._

Two Weeks Later

The Duke was due to pass through Arendelle any day now. He would stop by, then. Elsa both anticipated and dreaded it. She sat back in her throne, looking up at the roof of her castle. The moment the Duke had made the announcement, Norway had determined to call a ceasefire between them and the Southern Isles, as she had hoped they would. She wasn't sure what the Duke had told the Norwegian king, nor was she sure she'd want to know, but whatever it had been, it was harsh and firm enough, yet also cordial enough, to convince him to call off his mariners. Suitors were preparing to come to her land from every kingdom she'd mentioned to the Duke in her letter. The old man had been a busy bee, it seemed. The responses she had received from potential suitors, or from kings willing to send their sons over, was overwhelming.

"Announcing the Duke of Weselton!" Kai said. Elsa looked quickly back down from the roof. The Duke entered the throne room and bowed to her.

"What age range am I looking at?" she fearfully asked him.

"Now, now, my dear, I certainly didn't call out for anyone too much older than you. Given your ties to the Southern Isles - I assume I am correct in guessing you are impartial to its princes, given you know them - I based the age range on the brothers. There are seventeen or eighteen years between you and Moren, and so that it what I settled on."

"So anything from a man younger than me to a man Moren's age," Elsa said, visibly relaxing with a sigh. It was still quite a gap, but it wasn't anything too great or too disconcerting. At least not to her. She was actually almost glad for the difference. It meant both Moren and Mael fell into the category, and she couldn't deny she was tempted by the idea of _that_ arrangement. If only slightly. Not so much Moren as Mael.

"Yes. You will see suitors from age eighteen to age thirty-eight," the Duke said. Well, Moren was going on thirty-nine, but that was beside the point! As to the matter of the younger suitors, he had arranged it so that there would not be candidates _too_ much younger than her coming in. She might feel uneasy about such things. He had been reluctant to even go as low as eighteen, but it opened up more potentials with Norway and so he had sucked it up after running it passed Elsa. Elsa hadn't been thrilled with the idea, but she knew the situation was desperate. Besides, odds were it would end up being just for show anyway. He knew very well Elsa's sights were set on the Southern Isles. Or believed they were, at least, though he could be wrong. Again, she actually knew _those_ boys. "It will all be fine, Elsa. As you said, you are under no obligation to choose immediately. I have arranged for all the potentials to come here to Arendelle. I shall help you arrange a fitting ball and feast and whatnot."

"How many men are we talking about?" Elsa asked uneasily.

"Around fifty," the Duke answered.

Elsa grimaced, looking uncertain. "I… I don't know what to do. How to act, how to present myself to them, _anything_."

"Fortunately, you have me," the Duke said. "I arranged such a thing for my own daughter, in fact. Of course it, well, backfired and she fell in love with, err, Erik, but nevertheless!"

Elsa smirked affectionately at the man. "Thank you, Dear Duke," she said.

"It's no trouble at all," the Duke assured. "I reserved you the pleasure of writing to the Southern Isles to announce your intentions. I thought you might like to do that for yourself."

Elsa nodded gratefully. "I'll do it now, and have your chambers made up for you too," she said.

"Have a wing set up for the suitors as well," the Duke said.

"They'll stay here?!" she exclaimed, a note of panic in her voice.

"Under heavy, heavy guard. In fact, unless by your invitation, they will not even be allowed to leave that wing come nightfall. No maid servants will be sent there either, for their own protection," the Duke said. "God only knows what some of those men are like. You and Anna will be especially heavily guarded as well."

"Anna can be. I hardly need the extra protection," Elsa said, smiling and showing off her powers a little.

The Duke smirked. "Perhaps, but better safe than sorry," he stated. She sighed. She supposed he had a point. She nodded and headed off to deal with the arrangements for the Duke and for the suitors.

…

 _King Moren,_

 _I have determined to do what I can to help you in this battle. I have arranged to see suitors, as you and Franz and the Duke all suggested. I am not overly thrilled by it, but if it will give you some respite, then the price is a reasonable one. It is hard to rule a kingdom alone, after all. Besides, I need not select one any time soon. Just have potentials. It may be enough of a promise to hold the Norwegian king at bay and give you breathing room to deal with matters surrounding Scotland and Britain._

 _The Southern Isles are amongst the lands I will seek a suitor from. I suppose, and perhaps hope, that means all of your single brothers will be selected to sail for Arendelle and join in the matter. Maybe you as well? For this occasion I will lift the ban on Hans. Perhaps it will remain lifted regardless. I feel that maybe he has proven himself well enough that I need not keep him banished from my shores any longer._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Queen Elsa_

Frozen

Moren read over the letter yet again. This marked about the seventh time he had. He heard the throne room doors open and looked up as all of his siblings entered. "You summoned us, my lord?" Jürgen questioned, kneeling before his brother along with the rest of them.

"Queen Elsa is seeking a suitor," Moren bluntly stated.

"She's _what_?!" Hans exclaimed, looking sharply up with eyes wide in shocked disbelief.

"She _is_?!" Iscawin hopefully echoed at the same time. The two exchanged looks then turned back to Moren.

Moren nodded at them all. "I would see all of you that are single sail for Arendelle on the morrow," the king stated. Coth was holding his breath. Moren looked over at him. "Coth?" he questioned, noting his brother's stunned silence.

Coth shifted slightly. "What of the Scottish maiden I spoke to you about?" he questioned after a time.

"You will go with the other singles. If you have come to sincerely start to care for this maiden, however, your presence there will become more an 'insurance policy', so to speak. A way to throw a snare into the inner workings. A way to guarantee you and the rest of your brothers make it to the final rounds. A political marriage with Arendelle is must. Either for us or for Norway. The war on the ocean has to end at any cost. One of you _will_ marry Elsa, or you will ensure a Norseman _does_. There are no other options. Am I clear?" Moren replied.

They were silent. "Yes, your majesty," Calcas finally answered.

Moren looked to Mael. "You will go as well, Lars." Lars tensed, closing his eyes tightly as memory of Helga struck him painfully and made him grind his teeth together to keep from feeling the urge to cry. "I will not hold you to becoming one of the suitors… But if you choose not to court her, go to be the keeper of our brothers, and their advisor. Another 'insurance policy'."

"What of you, Moren?" Justic asked.

Moren was silent. "Were she to marry me, she would no longer be the acting regent of Arendelle. She would be the one to move here and become my queen while Anna took her place. I will write as much to her and let her know that unless that is what she wishes, I will not be throwing my hand into the ring," he stated. He trailed off a moment. "Besides... there is a chance, however small, that my Queen is still alive..." They were quiet, remembering their vanished sister-in-law. Whether she was alive or dead, no one knew. Not even Moren, who had sent her away with their children during a time of turmoil after the death of the queen. Moren looked to Franz. "Will you go to act as a suitor for Elsa?"

Franz was quiet. "Have you forgotten the Arabian girl?" Justic asked Moren. "In case it slipped your mind, your Majesty, Franz never truly divorced her."

"Nor is it likely he'll ever see her again," Rhun pointed out. "Recall that it was part of their arrangement."

"Since when has Franz let arrangements bind him? For that matter since when does a _gypsy_?" Duach asked with a scoff.

Franz sharply and warningly glared at his brothers. Soon, though, he turned back to Moren. "I won't go," he finally said. "I am still her husband. Caleb, don't request this of me. Please." Part of him still hoped anyway...

"Very well," Moren relented. He looked over his siblings. "Then it is settled. Jürgen, Mael, Calcas, Connyn, Coth, Kelin-Sel, Iscawin, and Hans will sail for Arendelle first thing tomorrow. You are dismissed. I have a letter to write," Moren stated, rising. They rose as well, bowing again, then left.

Frozen

 _Queen Elsa,_

 _My brothers sail for Arendelle on the morrow. Calcas, Connyn, Coth, Kelin-Sel, Iscawin, and Hans all. Mael too, though I cannot promise you he will throw his hand into the ring of suitors. He still mourns Helga. Deeply. I do not know if he will ever marry again; or if he does, it will take an extraordinary feat indeed. Jürgen Meilic also would have been sent to you, he has never married and always refused to take a bride, but he vanished shortly after my announcement to them, and sailed for his land. It is apparent he intends to remain single the rest of his days, and unfortunately there is little I can do to get the pirate back to send to you. He will be punished on his return here. Severely. Do not plead for him, my queen. This is a matter of_ _ **our**_ _pride. It is of no fault of yours, and nothing you say will spare him retribution._

 _As to the matter of being considered one of your suitors, nothing would honor me more; but I cannot. To start, I cannot say with certainty my wife is dead. Even if I could, your marrying me would only strip you of your position as Queen of Arendelle, and you would become the Queen of the Southern Isles instead, with Anna taking the throne. It would not be me who was required to give up his place as acting regent, it would be you. I doubt highly such a thing would sit well with you. You are too proud for that. I fear that if you gave up your throne for my sake, it would only bring you unhappiness. For that reason, unless you otherwise want it, I do not offer myself as a suitor._

 _I wish you luck, Elsa. I hope you find a man suitable for you. One you will not mind spending a lifetime with. I know marriage is not what you want right now, but thank you. Thank you so very much. You have spared us more lives than you may ever know._

 _With deepest respect and honor,_

 _King Moren._

Frozen

"Suitors?! Of all the ways to stop a war, suitors? Really?" Hans demanded of his brothers as they leaned on the rail of the ship. They were all looking at him, a cross between mystified and amused. He'd been ranting for the last five minutes about this. "Does she really believe the only way to stop this skirmish is to sell herself to some prince of a foreign land that she doesn't even know?! It isn't even her war to fight!"

"Is it our turn to speak now?" Kelin-Sel asked.

"Please!" Hans shot.

"Okay. One: This isn't an arranged marriage and she won't be marrying anyone until she gets to know them, so she isn't technically 'selling' herself to some man. She may not even _choose_ a suitor, but what she has done has been enough to pacify Norway into a ceasefire. Two: Why do you even care? You cruelly suggested to her, not even long ago, that she allow you to set her up with some abusive monster of a man you happened to know," Kelin-Sel replied.

"One: The last thing she needs is a man, she's perfectly capable of doing things on her own. Two: I _don't_ care! I'm just saying. And that setting her up remark was said to get on her nerves, for your information!" Hans defended. "The point is she's doing this for our sakes and she shouldn't have to. Not after everything I did."

"Key word, _you_. Not the Southern Isles," Iscawin pointed out. "Besides, for all you know maybe she _has_ been pondering love and marriage. Or has at least considered it, even if only in passing."

"Try not to give yourself an aneurism dissecting this, Hans. All will be settled in time. I get the feeling most of this is just for show anyway. We all know her bias is towards the Southern Isles," Mael said as the shores of Arendelle came into sight, the harbor and docks already filled with ships from all the nations involved in this.

"Right. At the moment there are more pressing things to figure out. We need to make ourselves stand out. Not only to her, but to the other rivals as well. How are we supposed to do that when god only knows the sorts of fanfares they'll showcase when introducing themselves to her?" Calcas questioned.

"Leave it to me," Mael said. "We want a fanfare that is not too showy so as to intimidate and off-put Elsa, but also not so meek that it isn't remembered. It must intimidate the rivals, but not make _her_ uneasy. It has to appeal and standout to the Queen, but not to the point of being overdone. We're looking at a middle ground."

"So no trumpets and elephants and dancers and musicians in one go," Connyn said, smirking.

"We approach in the same arrow pattern as always. I will head. Calcas and Connyn, you will be behind me. Coth, Kelin-Sel, behind them. Iscawin and Hans will take up the tail end. We approach, we kneel low before her throne, we lay our swords out in front of her. Either I or someone else presents you, at that point."

"It's too minimalistic," Coth said.

"Has it slipped your mind I'm a sorcerer?" Lars replied. "I'll deal with the nuances."

"Are we approaching in our dress clothes?" Kelin-Sel questioned.

"Style is your game, little brother. What are you thinking?" Mael asked.

"Decorative light breastplate. It will be blended into royal attire so that while the cuirass won't stand out as making us look strange, it will still stand out and make us seen," Kelin-Sel answered. "It's armor and so it'll symbolize, in a way, the fact we are a nation threatened by war. It may also give the subliminal message to the suitors that were are powerful and not to be crossed." Mael took the suggestion in then nodded. Waving his hand, his brothers and himself were immediately wearing the dark plates and royal attire. They looked down on said armor and started. It was moving! Lars had conjured up masses of dark and headless serpents to act as the breastplates.

"Wow. Nice touch. This actually looks _natural_ ," Calcas remarked, looking himself and his brothers over. Felt weird, but looked good. "Honestly didn't think it would work on us." So much for not appearing strange, though, given the masses of writhing and slithering snakes enveloping their chests.

"This looks _natural_? The hell is your interpretation of _unnatural_? It's so horrendously creepy! And not okay! People don't wear snakes, bro," Coth disgustedly said. "Ew, they're slithering. Just no. Ew. Lars, come on, this isn't alright!" Calcas and Connyn smirked, rolling their eyes at their sibling and exchanging knowing looks.

Mael pretended he hadn't heard Coth's complaint. Honestly, he was morbidly amused with his sibling's horror. "Prepare yourselves. We go to the castle and into the throne room as soon as we dock," the sorcerer prince stated. It was good they'd gotten a late start. Arriving last of all would work in their favor this time. Make it seem like they had been more harried than they really were in getting here. The ship docked and the gangplank was lowered...

Frozen

Elsa paced nervously. "How do I present myself?" she worriedly asked.

"As you are. A strong and independent and powerful queen," Gerda said.

"A queen who is allowing this suitor nonsense simply as a formality and not because she needs to bother with them," Kai added.

"Show them you are in charge. Show them you are the monarch and that you will not be _any_ man's subservient wife, or give over your power to them," the Duke stated. "Let them know from the start that they are subservient to _you_ , whether they like it or not. You are doing _them_ a favor, they are not doing _you_ a favor. Be. In. Control."

"I don't want to seem cruel or cold," Elsa worried.

"It is their job to mine for _your_ heart, not your job to mine for _theirs_ ," Gerda said.

"As you grow to know these men, you can start to soften," Kai added. "But at the start, as the Duke has said, you must be in charge and in control. Let your appearance reflect as much."

Elsa looked at herself in a full-length mirror. "Turn the throne room into a show of your power, decorated with your ice. In fact, sit in a _throne_ of ice," the Duke said.

"Give your dress a high collar, but not too high. Five ice peaks that stretch over your head, but not a fan. Have your dress long and flowing. Let it perhaps even pool around you," Gerda said.

"And the hair?" Elsa asked.

"Up," Kai said.

"Down," the Duke said at the same time.

"Not the braid," Gerda said, frowning at the two men. "That side of you can be shown later. For now, classy yet also free will do, so I must agree with the Duke. Apologies, my dear Kai."

Kai harrumphed but smiled ruefully and nodded in agreement. "Red lips, dark eye makeup, no other color," he said. "Make yourself fearful yet at the same time benevolent and merciful. Remember, this is all for show. It doesn't have to reflect the person you are exactly."

"It is simply safer for all parties involved to be shown their place from the get go," the Duke added.

Elsa continued looking at herself. After a moment she closed her eyes and an ice dress began to form around her. She opened her eyes again and started at her appearance. "Elsa…" Gerda breathed in awe.

"It's perfect," the Duke said. Elsa smiled at herself in the mirror, pleased with the transformation. She had never looked quite so beautiful and formidable at the same time, she noted to herself. She liked this look. At least for situations like these.

"You have all of this under control," Kai said to her reassuringly. "Now, go to your throne and await the suitors." Elsa drew a deep breath, then left to do so.

Frozen

The throne room glistened with ice formations all around that cast a striking image, bathing the hall in lights that danced and twinkled. The throne was now overlaid with ice as well. Said overlay made it larger and more elaborate than before. Every man that had come in, thus far, had been stunned and dazzled by it all so much that very few had even been able to form coherent words in the queen's presence. She was pleased with this, because one party had come with a massive fanfare that had honestly freaked her out and intimidated her. That was what the men had wanted, she knew now. The Duke, on noticing she was starting to show signs of unease, had madly signalled for her to remain composed. It was the best advice she'd gotten all night. The fanfare was cowed by her cold and unimpressed look, and the princes that had come with it were probably shamed as well, though they'd never admit it. If she hadn't kept her composure, that group of suitors likely would have assumed she could be walked all over.

She had offered each man who entered an impersonal, though friendly enough, smile, before they were ushered to the side for another suitor or group of suitors to come in. Elsa vaguely wondered how many more were left. She also wondered where the princes of the Southern Isles were. Moren had said they would be here, but they had yet to show up. She glanced over at Kai. He subtly signalled a number to her. Two more parties to introduce, she noted, then turned back to the throne room door. The next group of suitors were three brothers, cordial and polite. They bowed as they were introduced. She nodded back at them and they were shown to the side.

"Announcing the Princes of the Southern Isles!" Kai declared.

Frozen

Elsa's eyes sharply turned to the door. She hated the way her heart sped up slightly at the mention of their names. The doors were opened wide and in strode the princes in arrow—never triangle, but arrow—formation, as per usual. Following them was a host of humanoid figures that looked to be in the form of soldiers brandishing their spears high, but were more like shadows. Dark conjurations of Mael's, Elsa immediately recognized, and it was apparent the other suitors, or most of them, were very unsettled by the ghostly scene of seven warrior princes wearing serpent breastplates, followed by the ghostly apparitions of soldiers as their only bodyguards. In unison the princes knelt, bowing their heads low to Elsa and laying their swords in front of them. None of the brothers took their hands from the hilts of the blades, which gave the subtle signal they were ready to attack should anything come at them.

"Your royal Majesty," Mael greeted stoically. "I offer you my brothers as suitors to your name."

"Not you, your Grace?" Elsa asked. She hated the hint of disappointment that had come into her tone, though on hearing said disappointment, Hans gave her a cold and unimpressed look before looking down again.

Mael was silent. "Not me," he confirmed.

"Why?" she asked, a little hurt.

"I would be no fitting husband for her Majesty, even if I wished to be. I could give you nothing you desired or needed, and nothing near what you deserve in a husband. Such things will be talked about later, however. This is not the place," Mael answered. Especially not when she'd shown no other set of suitors as much attention as she'd shown them. It was careless of her. A mistake he hoped didn't cost them. The looks they were getting, now, didn't sit well with Lars. He had hoped his brothers wouldn't be considered threats until later on. Perhaps, though, they wouldn't be. It was to him she was speaking, after all, not his siblings. They'd see _him_ as the threat, but given he was not a suitor they'd let it go. At least she hadn't paid as much attention to the other princes. It might buy them time before the rest realized that the six younger ones were a threat.

Elsa, on hearing his statement, recovered herself and realized she'd been losing hold of the mask. "Very well. To the side with you all," she commanded. They rose and obeyed. She cast her eyes over all the suitors. They were silent. "Do none of you have anything intelligent to say to me?" she questioned them.

The men shifted uneasily, exchanging looks. Some looked like they wanted to speak, then backed down. Others remained quiet. Hans's jaw twitched and he looked up at her. "My lady Queen," he said, loud enough for her to hear. She started and looked quickly over to him. "Why do you ask us such a question? After all, what right do cattle and swine have to speak to Your Majesty? It has become apparent, in your demeanor alone, that livestock is all we are to you. Decorations to wear upon your arm. Badges of honor. Trophies."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "You speak out of turn, young man," she warned.

"Ah. And so my point is proven," Hans answered. "Thank you, Snow Queen of Arendelle," he added, bowing. Some muttering began amongst the suitors, a stirring of restlessness, unease, and disapproval.

Elsa glared coldly at Hans. She had half a mind to order him locked up for this little stunt, but to be fair she _had_ challenged them to speak up. Had any man taken up that challenge, it would be Hans. Besides, it had perhaps helped to drive home to the other suitors that she was doing _them_ an honor, they weren't doing her one. She sighed, letting it go. "A wing of the palace has been set up for you all to stay in. Make yourselves at home in my palace. Within reason. Tomorrow the official process will begin," she declared. She gave the Southern Isles brothers a look that said she wanted to see them alone, when opportunity presented. They subtly bowed in return and went off with the other suitors to get accustomed to their chambers.

Frozen

Elsa was pacing in the throne room alone, wringing her hands nervously as she waited for the Westergaards to come. Oh what she was going to do was so improper. No eyes would see, though, and in her defense she had only recently learned they were alive after thinking the two youngest brothers dead. Her relief and happiness, and the impropriety that stemmed from it, could be excused. The doors opened and she caught her breath, looking over. The seven siblings entered and approached her.

"Queen Elsa, we…" Iscawin began. He 'oomphed' as suddenly she was across the room, throwing her arms about his neck and a shocked Hans's neck as well, drawing them both near. "Elsa!" Iscawin exclaimed in surprise, holding her back.

"Thank the gods you're alive," she murmured to the two of them, turning her attention to Iscawin first and embracing him. "I was afraid you two were dead."

"So was everyone else," Iscawin replied with a gentle grin, hugging her back. He was more than a little pleased at this turn of events.

Hans was still reeling from the fact Elsa had actually seen fit to put her arm around his neck without reserve. He was sent reeling again when suddenly she was in his arms. His mouth dropped in shock as he looked down at the woman wrapped around him, rapidly blinking and trying to figure out why she was bothering. You know what, he wasn't even going to question it. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around her in turn, holding her close. His hand found itself entwined in her hair. He had never really known such a sensation or feel before. It was odd to him, in a pleasant way. He felt his body relaxing as they held one another, and gently he rocked her.

An awkward throat clear from Kelin-Sel snapped him back to reality. Hans started, as did Elsa, and quickly they pulled apart, blushing. How long had they been holding each other, they wondered worriedly? It was enough, apparently, for the others to be staring in disbelief, and enough for Iscawin to appear hurt. Hans hated to see his brother look hurt. At least, nowadays he did. Only about a year ago, or almost a year, and he would have laughed, he realized. Bitterly, he mentally shook his head at himself.

"You may return to your quarters," Elsa said to them all, clearing her own throat. "Forgive the suddenness of this action, it's just… I'm so glad you're alive…"

"As are we, Elsa," Iscawin replied, smiling gently at her.

"Your majesty, if I may ask a question?" Kelin-Sel said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"It may sound presumptuous of me, and if it does I'm sorry, but it seems obvious that you're impartial towards the princes of the Southern Isles. If that's so, if you've already determined that we're definitely going to be among your final choices if not your endgame, why are you bothering with other suitors?" Kelin-Sel questioned.

Elsa blushed faintly. "Is it that obvious?" she asked, looking down.

"To us, at least. Because we know you," Kelin-Sel answered.

Elsa was quiet. Soon she sighed. "I have to keep up appearances," she stated. "And you _might_ not be endgame. I mean, maybe I'll find a really amazing man and fall in love with _him_ over the duration of this process. Hans's jaw twitched, and he suddenly seemed much more interested in the décor around the throne room.

"Then we hope he's from Norway, if it is not one of us," Connyn said.

"Sorry Elsa. Moren's orders. We do whatever it takes to ensure you end up tied in marriage to either one of us, or to a man from Norway. Kind of isn't optional," Coth added.

"It can't _afford_ to be," Calcas dryly stated.

Elsa smiled. "For what it's worth, it will take more than a few months for me to fall in love with a man I don't know," she said.

"Don't be so sure. Your sister did it in a night," Hans slightly bitterly bit. Elsa frowned icily over at him. "Two days for Kristoff," Hans added, smirking.

"You know what, Hans…?" Elsa began angrily.

"Besides, when a man bears his whole heart to you and holds nothing back, what can be said after that?" Hans teased.

"Forgive my brother's tenacity, Elsa," Mael cut off, before she could reply. "He is unimpressed with this whole situation. He feels you should not have felt obliged to go through with it, and is of the opinion it isn't what you want."

"It isn't," Elsa admitted with a sigh, looking at the ground. "But it _must_ be done."

"Yes, well, Hans is of the belief it is akin to selling yourself to some man, against your wishes, for a people you have no obligation to do any such thing for. You have determined to do this in order to save the lives of the princes of a kingdom that isn't even yours to save, and whose youngest royal betrayed you. My queen, we do not ask you to do anything for us of this magnitude if it isn't in your heart to do it," Mael said.

"If it wasn't in my heart in some manner, small as that manner may be, I _wouldn't_ have," Elsa answered. "But part of me is curious. Very much so."

"And curiosity somehow justifies this leap you're taking?" Hans asked.

"Return to your chambers, prince, before I get my guards to escort you," she replied in an exaggerated and slightly playful haughty tone, purposely avoiding the question.

"Now my lady, that's a little extreme, wouldn't you agree? Such an disciplinary action is hardly worth the crime," Hans said, smirking amusedly at her. He didn't bother restating his inquiry. If she didn't have a mind to answer, he wouldn't press her.

"Your audacity is worth whatever punishment I determine it is worth," Elsa said, bantering right back. "I am queen, and you are all my cattle. Your words, Prince Hans, not mine."

"Must I then beg at the feet of my lady queen to gain your mercy?" Hans asked. The way his eyes danced and sparkled was a dead giveaway of the laughter he was holding back.

"It would serve you well to keep it in mind for future transgressions, at least," Elsa answered with an exaggerated huff.

"As her Majesty commands," Hans stated, bowing to her.

Elsa grinned at him. "Now go back to your rooms, all of you. Tomorrow the events begin," she said to them. Bowing to her, the princes turned and left.


	4. Harald Scharff and Edvard Collin

Harald Scharff and Edvard Collin

(A/N: Chapter focuses on bullying, a bit, and showcases one of Hans's friends. And another who will become a friend, both of which will play a good sized role in this story. Bit of a history tidbit: Edvard Collin and Harald Scharff were actually the names of two of the intimate friends of H.C. Andersen's. Both were also rumored to be romantic interests of his, as it's believed both Andersen and Scharff swung both ways. Collin, however, liked only women. Scharff and Andersen's ambiguous relationship with one another is kind of parodied here, with Hans and Harald, but not much; and is more on Harald's part. I'm more focusing on the bully/victim/savior aspects of the young dancer's situation. Said situation will escalate dangerously in future chapters. Carl Alexander is also the name of a real life friend of Andersen's, who the author was intrigued by.)

Elsa sat at the head of the lengthy table, Anna at her right and Kristoff at her left. Anna excitedly watched the suitors, mentally picking out which ones she would be rooting for. Kristoff looked highly uncomfortable. He'd rather be anywhere but here, with all these princes looking down on him like he was waste. They hadn't said anything, nor would they in Elsa's presence, but he could tell what they were thinking, what they were seeing.

"Why do I have to be here?" Kristoff murmured quietly to Elsa, a hint of sadness and insecurity in his tone.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff, but you're going to be married to my sister. You need to be seen," Elsa answered sympathetically. "I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it's a formality."

"I've been seen. Let me go," Kristoff answered, almost on the verge of begging.

Anna looked worriedly over at him. "Let him go, Elsa. I can go with him, if you want," Anna offered.

"Anna, you _definitely_ need to be here," Elsa replied.

"My lady Queen, if you wish I'll go with him," Hans offered. "I've finished eating, and unlike you and Anna, I don't need to be seen until the competitions start."

"You'll be viewed as disdainful and arrogant," Elsa warned.

"Oh good. Because I am," Hans replied, smirking. At least towards these 'suitors' of hers. Suitors. Humph. He could gag.

She inwardly smirked, though was sure to keep up a stoic expression. "Very well," she agreed. "The shooting competition starts in two hours. Be in the courtyard on time, or you might end up forfeiting it."

Hans nodded and rose. "If your Majesty would permit, I should like to be excused from this… gathering," Hans said, slipping disdain into his tone as he looked over the other suitors with a glance. "And I should like the ice… your sister's fiancée, to accompany me. A peasant has no place at a table of noblemen anyway."

"Hey, I…" Kristoff began. Hans gave him a look that screamed 'shut up and let me bust you out of here'. Kristoff trailed off. "Fine," he grumbled.

"You're excused," Elsa said to them. Kristoff huffed and rose, he smiled gently down at Anna then turned to follow Hans, who was already up and moving. Quickly he caught up to the prince and the two of them left the throne room.

Frozen

"I don't know whether to be thankful you got me out of there, or insulted at the way you did it," Kristoff deadpanned to Hans as they leaned on a wall overlooking the ocean.

"Hey, I just voiced the thoughts of every nobleman there," Hans stated. "Until Elsa can get you recognized as a prince, you're just a slob to them. Needed to save face anyway. Kind of have to move along a middle ground for a while. Disdain the other suitors but also side with them so they don't get too resentful too fast."

"So basically be the guy they want to keep around for a while to help weed out the less fitting suitors, but who by the end will end up being just cannon fodder they can throw under a carriage," Kristoff said.

"Yeah. We'll go with that. Kind of the jerk who has his use, but is probably going to outlive it before the endgame," Hans said. "Keeps me out of their sight, but just enough in the light so as not to be forgettable. They don't see me for the true threat I am until too late."

"Insidious," Kristoff remarked.

"Where did _you_ learn that word?" Hans asked.

"I'm not a complete idiot!" Kristoff defended. Hans gave him a dubious look. The ice harvester may not have been a total idiot, but he wasn't exactly the kind of guy who would know that term off the top of his head either. It was kind of next-level language. Kristoff shifted and blushed, looking away. "I, uh, wanted to kind of sound sort of smart to them so, uh, read a bit of a dictionary."

"And made it to the 'I's?" Hans asked.

"Um, no, no, I, uh, just kind of flipped to that page and looked for something that seemed clever that I could slip into a sentence. Maybe. It was a crap shoot, okay!" Kristoff said.

Hans rolled his eyes and shrugged. "No matter what you do, they're not ever going to see you as on their level. Not even _if_ you're officially recognized as a troll prince. Troll prince isn't exactly something most would boast up," he said.

"I'm trying, okay!" Kristoff said.

"Well don't. They aren't worth it, Kristoff," Hans said. "Just be you."

Kristoff sighed, looking down. "Kind of hard to be when you're surrounded by royals and people who had like twenty times the education you did," he said.

"And still most of them would be helpless in the situations you excel in," Hans said.

"I guess…" Kristoff said.

"Most of those guys would wish they were you, if they saw what you could do," Hans assured. "I'm serious! Heck, I'm _one_ of them."

Kristoff, looking down, was quiet. "Thanks… You have no idea how much better that makes me feel," he soon said, smiling at Hans.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Hans replied. This whole cordiality and being thanked and appreciated business was going to be something he was adjusting to for a long while to come. "Anyway, you even know what insidious means?"

"Um… sneaky, right?" Kristoff asked. "Deceitful, traitorous, sinister, deceptive."

"Yeah, kind of. Its literal definition is 'proceeding in a gradual, subtle way, but with harmful effects," Hans said.

"So I used it right?" Kristoff asked.

Hans smirked. "You described me to a T. Only way you could have come closer is if you'd called me Chameleon prince," he answered. Kristoff grinned and looked back at the water, tossing a stone into it.

Frozen

For a while there was silence between the two men. "So, nervous about the competitions?" Kristoff asked finally, trying to make conversation.

"Are you kidding me? No," Hans replied. "The Southern Isles excel at shooting and Swordplay. As to riding, I've been riding since I was like seven, have grown up with Sitron since he was a foal, and at this point we pretty well work in perfect harmony. Like you and Sven… My horse was kind of _my_ best friend too, for a long time. Point is, I'm not too concerned about falling short on the riding."

"Do you even _want_ to marry Elsa, Hans?" Kristoff asked.

"It isn't a matter of whether I want it or not, Kristoff. It's a matter of what has to be done. If not me, one of my brothers. We can't lose this chance to align with Norway," Hans said.

"But you're not exactly protesting it as much as I thought you'd be," Kristoff said.

Hans blushed faintly and glared at him. "I don't trust my brothers to get the job done. Sue me. That's the only reason I'm here. Because if _they_ fail, I have to step in," he said.

Kristoff looked unconvinced but didn't press it. "You royals puzzle me, you know?" he said.

"Don't worry. We puzzle ourselves too," Hans replied, chuckling.

From this wall they could see back towards the castle, and part of the courtyard. "They're starting to gather," the ice harvester remarked.

"We'll head back," Hans said.

"Hey, how is this going to go?" Kristoff asked.

"Eh, a few competitions, a few shared meals," Hans said.

"That weeds out competition, right?" Kristoff asked.

"Elsa isn't a trophy, iceman. It's more a matter of showing off prowess and skill. Kind of a mating dance, like the way a male peacock flaunts his feathers to try and catch the female's attention. A show of skill and strength and talent with the goal of impressing Elsa and getting her intrigued. The theory is the ones she's impressed by or likes will be the ones she pays most attention to. In a sense I guess that weeds out a lot of the suitors, if they can't catch her eye they won't be able to show her much more of the real them, but Elsa seems all for fair chances, so she'll try not to be that shallow. At the ball she'll make it a point to dance with each man, get to know them a little bit. Kind of a speed-court. If she really doesn't like someone's attitude or personality, that man will be crap out of luck. If what she hears appeals to her, they'll get a second dance, maybe, or at least a second look. Maybe even a third if she's _really_ smitten by them. Afterwards, she'll turn her attentions to each suitor individually. Spend maybe a day with each one. At that point she'll have an idea of which men she wants to pursue and which ones she doesn't. She'll discuss the matter with the Duke, and the Duke will send off the ones who don't do anything for her. Insert another ball or set of competitions. Either that or she'll just go straight to another period of time where she spends one day with each of the remaining potentials. More will be weeded out then. Given the number of suitors, and the fact Elsa seems to know her own mind and preferences pretty well, by that time there may only be around fifteen to twenty. At that point there will be another set of days that she spends with each of them, throughout which some will be weeded out and sent on their way. Those that remain by the end will be sent home, and if she picks one of them thereafter, she'll go to their land and tell the victor as much. Presto, engaged, wedding in the cards, Arendelle suddenly gets a new prince-consort, war with Norway is averted finally, and Elsa is stuck with a man she never wanted in the first place but can now tolerate," Hans explained.

"Wow… It was all really interesting and kind of sweet up until you had to toss your cynicism into the works," Kristoff said.

"Shoot me," Hans replied, shrugging. "It is what it is."

"And you're pretty confident you and your brothers will make the final round, huh?" Kristoff asked.

"We will. She knows and likes them. Frankly she should have just not even bothered with the other suitor potentials and simply chosen between my brothers and me," Hans said. "This game of power? It's just for show. The winners have been determined already."

"Pretty big talk," Kristoff said.

"Can you deny it?" Hans asked.

Kristoff winced. "No," he finally admitted with a sigh. Hans had probably called it. "But that makes me wonder, again, why you're here."

"Appearances," Hans said. "I don't expect to win, in fact I'm willing to bet Iscawin will achieve ultimate victory, or Mael if Elsa sweet talks him into joining the suitors, but as I said, appearances."

"What if she _does_ choose you?" Kristoff asked.

"Trust me. I'm the last man on this planet she could ever love, let alone come to marry," Hans said, pushing open the gates to the courtyard.

Frozen

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Mael, and Olaf watched in awe as the suitors played at their shooting competition, and their swordplay. "Wow they're good," Anna said, awed. "Even the ones who _lost_ are good!"

"I hate to admit it, but I have to agree," Elsa said, just as amazed at the prowess on display.

"They're like peacocks showing off their feathers," Kristoff said.

"Nice analogy," Elsa said. "How did you come up with it?"

"I didn't. Hans did," Kristoff replied. "He says these competitions are really little more than a mating dance. A way to put their feathers up for display and hopefully catch the attention of the object of their affections."

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but Hans is totally right," Anna said.

"Maybe so, but I'm not _that_ shallow," Elsa said, smirking.

"No, but you can't deny your eyes are drawn to the more skilled ones. Who are _far_ from hard to look at," Anna replied. But hey, since when were _any_ of the Southern Isles princes difficult to look at?

"You flatter us, my lady Anna," Mael said, smirking and chuckling slightly.

"Are you kidding me? No one would ever be loathe to look at any of you. Well, with exception to Hans when…" Anna trailed off, remembering the evil look he'd given her not once before, but twice. "Well, that look of Hans's and… you get it," she said.

Mael's smile fell to a frown as he watched Hans from above. He got it. He got it very well. The look their brother had given them when they had been imprisoned by the troll king… It still haunted his dreams, at times… There had been nothing of a human in that look… Kristoff was quiet, as was Elsa. She scoffed, turning her gaze away from Hans and his brothers. Great. Now _she_ couldn't look at the youngest prince for more than three seconds without feeling disgust and anger at that memory. She forgave him for trying to kill her and take over her kingdom, but she would _never_ forgive him for trying to kill Anna and for traumatizing her sister. Though… to be fair to him, he _had_ made Anna that much wiser. For that she was grateful. Maybe in time it _would_ be forgiven. Or at least put out of mind.

"Those three men down there are really good," Olaf remarked, pointing out three other young men besides the princes.

Elsa looked over and tilted her head. Wow, they were. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Edvard Cullin, is the name of one, a nobleman, I believe. Another is the hereditary Duke of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach, Carl Alexander. A pity there were no daughters born to the Southern Isles. A marriage with him has potential to avoid war with Britain, but then I suppose we would still have a betrayed Scotland to deal with, and that is the _last_ thing Moren wants on his plate. I can't make out who the third one is, though he seems familiar," Mael replied. "I do not believe he is a nobleman, though, which means he slipped in somehow. Perhaps acting as if he was. I associate his look with theatre, so he may be an actor."

"We'll have to look into it," Elsa said. "They _are_ good, though, aren't they?" she added, impressed by them.

"I bet they'll give the Southern Isles a challenge," Olaf stated.

The triplets each faced one of the other three men. Iscawin, Hans, and Kelin-Sel started up a three way sword fight. Hans was holding his own shockingly well. "Wow. Hans has got the moves," Kristoff remarked.

"He's among the top five of us in swordplay," Mael stated. "In fact he ranks fourth. Behind Moren, Jürgen, and Kelin-Sel. Duach is close behind him, in fifth place. Hans ranks third in his shooting prowess, behind Rhun and Franz."

"Does he rank first in anything?" Anna asked.

"Always good, never good enough," Mael answered. "There was more than one reason for Jürgen to start insulting him with that phrase. No, Hans doesn't rank first in anything."

"Not even horseback riding?" Kristoff asked.

"Justic wins that one," Mael stated. "Hans follows him. Follows him closely, but follows him nonetheless; though it is likely Hans is starting to pull ahead. Regardless, Hans's prowess with a blade will be enough to take out Iscawin at least. Watch." They did so. Sure enough, within five minutes Iscawin was out. In turn, though, Kelin-Sel took out Hans about three minutes later, much to Hans's chagrin. By that time, the triplets had finished their various sparring matches with Edvard, Carl, and the third man Mael couldn't recall the name of. The only triplet who had beaten their sparring match was Coth, and he had been fighting the unknown. "Hmm… Hans is improving. He may be coming up on Kelin-Sel's position quicker than I thought," Lars mused.

"Now we get to see them race horses in the garden!" Anna excitedly said.

"Pfft, Sven and I could beat them," Kristoff said.

"Go on down and try it then, hot shot," Anna teased.

Kristoff blinked then cringed. "Uh, maybe later," he replied. "Or never."

"Scaredy cat," Elsa teased.

"I am not!" Kristoff protested.

Anna giggled. Olaf looked over at Mael. "Hey Lars, can you do something for me please? Look into the future and tell me which man Elsa chooses," the snowman said to the seer. "I really, really, really, really want to know!"

"Now Olaf, that would just ruin the fun of this whole thing. For _both_ of us," Mael answered.

"Aww. Pretty please?" Olaf pled.

"I'm afraid it can't be done, my little friend," Mael answered.

"Fine, I'll wait," Olaf relented with a forlorn sigh. Mael chuckled.

Frozen

The sisters watched, very near thrilled, as the horses charged through the garden. "Hans is killing it out there!" Anna exclaimed. "It looks so effortless."

"He's been with Sitron since they were both little. He and that horse know each other's every move and quirk and habit," Mael stated.

"He isn't even giving the others a fighting chance," Kristoff said, laughing. "I can't believe this, but I'm actually rooting for him."

"Go Hans!" Olaf cheered.

"As long as he doesn't fall off and get trampled or paralyzed, you can _keep_ rooting for him," Elsa worriedly said, having spotted Sitron nearly lose his footing and fall. She had no doubt Hans would have toppled off, if he hadn't been in-tuned enough with his stallion's movements to realize he had to hold on tighter. His horse crossed the finish, and nimbly Hans dismounted with a thrilled grin, instantly and constantly praising his mount and massaging Sitron's legs lightly while cooing said praises. Sitron whinnied and nibbled at his master and friend's hair. One by one the rest of the suitors reached the start again.

"Let's get down there and congratulate them all," Anna said.

"Right," Elsa agreed.

Frozen

Hans was cleaning out Sitron's hooves as the horse munched contentedly on oats. "The things I do for you, boy," he said to the stallion. Sitron snorted and shoved him lightly with his head. Hans grinned, petting the stallion's nose and rising, continuing to stroke the neck.

"He's a beautiful horse," a voice said from behind.

"Thanks, I…" Hans began before starting. Wait a second. He knew that voice. His eyes widened and he spun around. His mouth dropped. "Harald? Harald Scharff?" he said in shock.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Mael, nearing, paused to observe. "Hey, isn't that the young man whose name Mael couldn't recall?" Anna asked.

"It is. Hearing the name, now I can place who it is," Mael answered, obviously amazed to see the young man again. "And he is certainly no nobleman. He is a dancer, one of the best, and plays many starring roles in ballet theatre as a great lover. His ability is amazing."

"Hans knows him?" Kristoff asked.

"Very, very well. They are intimate friends," Mael answered. "We all know him, but he and Hans hit it off."

"Hans Westergaard!" Harald exclaimed. "Hah, hah, it's been so long!" Laughing, he threw his arms about Hans, who returned the embrace, thrilled. Harald kissed him unashamedly. Not on the mouth, but on the cheek. A gesture of close friendship.

Kristoff's eyes widened. "What kind of intimate are we talking?" the ice harvester asked, shocked at the action.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa blinked blankly, surprised by the remark. She shifted from foot to foot feeling a surge of something. Jealousy? No. No way. She wasn't entertaining the idea she could be jealous over him.

Mael shot Kristoff a cold look and rolled his eyes. "Not in that manner, Kristoff," he deadpanned. "Though I'm of the opinion that Scharff is attracted to both sides of the coin and wouldn't have half minded a romantic intimate relationship with Hans." He could be wrong about Scharff, but ultimately he didn't care enough to ask.

"Are you sure? Because Hans seemed to not half mind the kiss either," Kristoff replied.

Mael glared at the ice harvester. "While Franz has teased Hans about leaning both ways, and admittedly Hans has never defended, our baby brother rarely takes up _any_ of Franz's taunts these days. None of us do. We usually let them blow over," he answered. "Hans has no interest in other men." As far as _he_ knew, that was. Unless Franz knew or had seen something the rest of them hadn't.

"I wouldn't blame him if he was interested in _that_ man. Harald Scharff is absolutely gorgeous! He's like a modern Narcissus or Adonis. You could confuse him for woman if he put on a dress and grew his hair," Anna said.

"Yes, he does have a very soft and gentle and fresh appearance," Mael admitted. "In fact the first time we saw him, we almost thought he _was_ a girl. Franz teased Hans forever after about Hans's being aroused by the way Harald danced."

"Wait, was he?" Anna asked.

"I wasn't!" Hans insisted. They gasped, sharply looking over, only to see Franz and Harald had seen them and made their way over close enough to be in hearing range. Harald was smirking behind his hand while Hans looked livid. "If anyone was aroused by Harald's dancing, it was Franz! The man was practically star-struck. When we finally figured out Harald was male, Franz blushed and lamented the fact none of the women were dancing so seductively. He taunted to make himself feel less awkward. Why are you even talking about this behind my back anyway?!"

"Calm down, Hans," Elsa replied, smirking. "Kristoff was just wondering if your preferences were towards men or both men and women. Mael was answering."

"Mael?" Harald questioned.

"The name Lars took after father's death," Hans explained to his friend. "Rudi and Runo took the names Rhun and Duach. Caleb took on the name Moren. Suffice it to say, there's a lot for us to catch up on."

"Ah… Hans, I've been trying to catch your eye from the very start of this suitor game! I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw you there with your brothers. You didn't even notice me. Not in the throne room or the suitor wing or the dining room or even on the field when I was fighting against Coth," Harald said, turning attention to Hans and sounding slightly hurt.

"You technically shouldn't even be here, kiddo," Hans replied, grinning at the younger man. Teenager, really. Harald couldn't be more than eighteen, if that. Scharff was younger than Anna. By a good bit, too.

"I wanted to try my hand against princes and nobles. Really test my acting and my skill," Harald answered.

"And now you have me worried," Hans said. He'd seen the shocked, cruel, and more often than not appalled looks the other suitors had given on seeing Harald embrace him. In a game like this, men like these would play at every string and strike any perceived weak point. If they believed it wasn't just women Harald leaned towards, they would go at him and they would attack viciously. "You've made yourself a target, Harald. They'll be on you every second for your affectionate display just now."

"What do you mean?" Harald asked, frowning worriedly.

Elsa caught on. She looked up and noticed a good few of the suitors were approaching, eyes fixed on Harald in a sort of gang mentality. Concern came to her eyes. Perhaps the boy's question would very soon be answered in a manner he, and she for that matter, didn't want it to be. "They will be cruel to you, Harald. Bully you extensively," Mael stated. "Be prepared for torment."

"But-but why would they…?" Harald uneasily began. He didn't get to ask the question.

Frozen

"Little boy, you are getting quite friendly with the dashing young prince of the Southern Isles," one of the suitors approaching called out. The one Mael had called Edvard Collin.

Harald turned and his eyes lit up in realization as he caught on to what Mael had alluded to. Uneasily he shifted, but held his ground and faced the men daringly. He had nothing to be ashamed of. He wouldn't cower to these people or break under them. "Come along with us, Mr. Scharff. Let's practice swordplay. Of the steel variety, of course. Not of the sort you're after," another said. Harald started then looked genuinely hurt.

"How dare…" Anna began.

Elsa put up a hand, silencing her sister. Anna looked at her but fell silent. "Gentlemen, you will refrain from belittling and insulting the young man right now," Elsa warned them dangerously.

The rest of the suitors looked at her in vague annoyance, but Edvard bowed to her in acknowledgement. He turned back to Harald. "Our apologies, sir. It was in bad taste. Now, come along," Edvard said. Harald looked to Hans for direction.

"Don't go," Hans said flat out, glaring at the men icily. "The minute you're out of hearing range of the queen, their 'apology' will mean nothing."

"Are you so sure that's the reason you want him to stay? Because it seems to me you'd much prefer to keep his company for yourself," Edvard said.

"Actually, I would," Hans replied. "He can hold an intelligent conversation without pompousness and arrogance slipping through."

"Which is more than can be said for you, Admiral Westergaard," Edvard replied. The others laughed.

Hans started, blinking at the man, then smirked and chuckled. "So you have a wit after all. How about using it instead of attempting to belittle this young boy? Now, rather than assuming things you have no right assuming, use that brain of yours—which I assume exists—to find a way to win the queen without putting others down."

"My Lord, I'm only copying your stellar example," Edvard 'innocently' said. Elsa's eyes widened slightly. Was this man actually holding his own against Hans in a battle of sharp tongues? Wow. She was a little surprised.

"You little…" Hans began before stopping himself, looking shocked. Was this suitor actually driving him near to losing his calm? Oh no, that wasn't happening. He wasn't letting this stranger get one up on _him_. He smiled and chuckled, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "You're good," he remarked. "Very good. I leave off impressed." He looked back up at the man, eyes narrowed. "But I would advise you start thinking about what you say before you speak. Insult or attack Mr. Scharff again, I won't waste my time with words. I'll go straight to the blade." Though to be fair, Edvard hadn't directly even insulted or attacked Scharff, albeit he'd been out of line. "Understood, Mr…"

Edvard was silent a long moment. "Edvard Collin," he finally answered. "I understand, my Lord… I must say, even with the stories I've heard of you, you've exceeded my expectations."

"Edvard, you're losing sight of our objective," one of the other suitors said.

"Off with you all," Edvard answered. "We have hassled the young Harald Scharff enough for the day."

"You've hassled Prince Hans more than Scharff," another bluntly stated.

"Yes; and that was far more rewarding than pestering the child could _ever_ have been," Edvard answered, turning and walking away.

Hans watched curiously after him before shaking his head and turning attention back to the suitors. "Leave," he said to them.

"Come on, men. Give the prince and the pauper their privacy. I'm sure they have a lot of catching up to do, and exploring. Of one another," one of the suitors said.

Frozen

The triplets immediately drew their blades. The suitors quickly moved back when Calcas, Connyn, and Coth all faux charged before stopping short in front of their little brother and Scharff. "Insult him again, I dare you," Calcas darkly growled.

"Don't think for a _moment_ we'll hesitate to drench this field in blood," Connyn agreed.

"Keep your tongues in check and stay. Away. From our baby brother," Coth darkly stated.

The suitors, looking shocked, summed up the odds. Seven princes of the Southern Isles plus Harald Scharff, plus the peasant boy the princess, scoff, 'loved', plus potentially the Queen of Arendelle? Those were odds they weren't willing to face. Not at this stage. Swiftly they turned and left in silence. From the side, Edvard Collin watched amusedly and chuckled. Hans gave the man a sharp and warning glare. Edvard smiled, putting up his hands in a pacifying gesture, then left, this time without looking back, though he felt the Prince's eyes on him. This would be fun, he determined.


	5. Masquerade

Masquerade

(A/N: Incoming Helsa moments, amongst others. Focusing on some of the suitors, and on conversations and dynamics between them, or dynamics that will eventually develop. The next chapter or two the story should pick up a bit in general. Here is another historical tidbit: Harald Scharff was engaged to a woman named Camilla Petersen. They never married because he fell in love with a ballerina named Elvida Moller instead and married her.)

"The ball is a masquerade. This should be interesting," Calcas said to his brothers as they were all preparing for the masquerade ball that night. He lifted his selected mask and put it on.

"Scaramouche. A classic choice," Mael remarked.

"I know," Calcas replied, smirking.

"I have another classic," Iscawin remarked, slipping his own on. "Pierrot."

"A pity Franz wasn't here to play the Harlequin," Connyn said, smirking. "I chose Orpheus," he said, putting it on. "For reasons that should be obvious."

"You _are_ the best instrument player among us," Calcas admitted, albeit slightly begrudgingly. "However, we're all about equal in singing."

"I'm wearing the Artist," Coth said, adjusting his mask. "Mael, Forgotten Poet suits you. I'm glad you didn't choose Dark Sorcerer."

"A masquerade is a time to be something you aren't," Mael stated. While he _was_ a poet, and had written many anonymous poems that had even been published, his more identifying traits were historian and sorcerer. He looked over at the third youngest brother. "Your mask will be among the most stunning, Kelin-Sel. The High Elf King is rarely seen, and no one could pull it off better than you; say for perhaps the elf king himself."

"You flatter me, brother," Kelin-Sel replied, smiling. "Hans, what of you?" Hans hesitated then sighed, opening the case containing his own mask. The others looked at it and started. "Fire Elemental," Kelin-Sel realized, examining the silver, gold, and red mask. "Wow, that's…bold. Really bold. Not a lot of people can make that creation work."

"Yeah? Well, I think I'll manage just fine," Hans said, slipping it over his face. "Let's go."

"Hmm. It flatters you. What do you know?" Calcas said. With that, the brothers left their rooms to go to the ball.

Frozen

"You look beautiful, Anna," Kristoff said to Anna, who wore a Spring Princess mask.

"Thank you. But I'm not as beautiful as Elsa is," Anna said, a hint of despondence in her tone as she looked at Elsa, who wore a stunning Ice Queen mask crafted of her own ice, elaborate without being too elaborate, simple without seeming plain or common. Elsa did indeed look stunning.

"Hey, you're _every_ bit as beautiful as Elsa. A different kind of physical beauty, maybe, but just as beautiful nonetheless," Kristoff said, grinning gently at her.

"Thank you," Anna replied, smiling up at him and nuzzling his forehead. "I love your Troll Prince mask. You look strong, powerful, unafraid to stand up to these men who'd probably be looking down at you otherwise."

"Hey, if Elsa's going to convince them I should be officially acknowledged as a prince, I might as well _try_ to look authoritative and regal. At least during formal events. Any other time, though, I'm not wearing the monkey suits these guys put on," Kristoff said.

Anna giggled and grinned at him. "Dance with me," she said.

"I'm not very good at…" Kristoff began.

"I don't care. It's _you_ ," Anna replied, taking his hands and pulling him out onto the dance floor. He grinned down at her lovingly.

Frozen

Elsa watched her sister dance and smiled softly at the scene. She was happy for Anna. The sooner she could get things cleared up here, the better. Perhaps she _would_ send her sister and Kristoff to the Southern Isles. It would give them their chance to elope, and as Hans had said, Moren would be sure a proper ceremony was given there in secret. She would speak to Mael about arranging for Anna and Kristoff to go with the princes back to the Isles, maybe. "Queen Elsa, if I may," a voice said. She looked over and smiled. She recognized the voice. Harald Scharff.

"I don't know if I could keep up to you," Elsa said.

"I can slow down," Harald replied. Elsa smirked and took his hand, letting him guide her out onto the floor. She wondered, briefly, who of these men on the floor were the princes of the Southern Isles. She couldn't afford to wonder long, though. Soon she was challenged to keep up to Harald's movements. He danced so gracefully. He must have been dancing his whole life.

"Have you been treated well, thus far?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but I don't dare believe it'll keep up," Harald replied. "When they become more confident in their positions, or when they've decided the odds of victory for them aren't high, they'll turn again, I suspect."

"Come to me, if they do. I'll make certain they don't belittle you again," Elsa seriously said.

"As you wish, your Majesty," Scharff said.

"How did you come to meet Hans and his brothers?" Elsa questioned.

"They attended a ballet. My first starring role, in fact," Harald answered. "I never noticed them, of course, until after the show when the theatre owner came to my dressing room and told me that there were some patrons of great importance who wanted to speak with me. I followed him and was introduced to the princes of the Southern Isles and their parents. The king had been favorably impressed with my performance, and the queen as well. We talked for a while. Hans and his brothers were quiet throughout, though Hans stood out in that he looked like he was ready to burst with questions and inquiries that the others weren't bothered with wondering. The King and Queen left to talk to other distinguished patrons and I was left alone with the princes. They were cordial enough, but none really gave the impression of wanting to know much more about me other than the basics. Eventually they returned to their parents' sides. Well, most of them. The triplets went to speak to the orchestra and maestro. Hans remained. Unrestricted, he stopped holding his tongue. He had about a million questions about the theatre and dance and my story and past. He was enthralled with it all and wasn't shy about giving constructive criticism."

"I could see that," Elsa said with a soft laugh. "Admiral Westergaard is rarely shy about speaking his mind, it seems. When it suits him to."

"How well I know. We got to talking and hit it off. We kept in contact after that, sometimes sending pictures to one another. On occasion he would show me a poem or a bit of a story he was writing. He made it a point to try and attend every theatre production I was in, and we would spend a good deal of time together until I moved to the mainland. We still kept in contact, but rarely saw one another unless he was in Denmark or I was on the Isles again." Harald trailed off, frowning. "But… but after their mother's death… Just suddenly all contact was dropped. The Queen meant everything to Hans and to lose her... Enough said. I kept trying to write, but my letters went unanswered. Soon I gave up. I never saw or spoke to him again until only today. I was absolutely thrilled to see him here. Part of the reason I dared dupe the Duke of Weselton into believing I was a nobleman was because I had hoped to make contact with him again."

"You're very close to him," Elsa observed.

"I half believe he may have started to develop something of a big brother complex over me," Harald replied with a chuckle. "Which was definitely a novelty for him,seeing as he was the youngest in a brood of thirteen."

"And you?" Elsa asked. "How did you view him?"

"He became a role model to me, a brother… I will admit, though, it _did_ happen that on occasion I wondered, in passing, what it would be like to try for a less… conventional, shall we say, relationship with him," Harald answered.

"So Mael's assessment is correct?" Elsa asked.

"That either or suits me fine? He is," Harald replied. "Though I tend to lean more towards the fairer sex. I am engaged, you know… She is beautiful… Her name is Camilla Petersen."

Elsa frowned. "But…?" she pressed, sensing something was wrong.

Harald sighed. "But I believe I'm falling in love with another young maiden, Elvida Moller. She is a ballerina. She dances so beautifully, and she is so kind..." he said. "And frankly I don't know what to do about it. I don't want to hurt my fiancée, but… but my heart does not love Camilla like it loves Elvida."

"Well, for one you're much too young to be thinking of things like marriage," Elsa said. She suspected heavily that he was younger than 18. "I'd advise you put your engagement on hiatus and wait until the three of you grow up a lot more before making a final decision. Maybe in time things will become clearer for you all and it'll be easier."

"Yes… Yes, that may actually be a good idea. Thank you, Queen Elsa. I will keep your suggestion in mind," Harald said. Just then the song ended. "Thank you for the dance, my queen," Scharff said, bowing to her.

"Thank _you_ ," Elsa replied, curtsying. "I hope to dance with you again, later."

"Count on it," he promised with a smile. With that, he moved away from her. She smiled after him.

Frozen

"Queen Elsa?" a voice asked.

She turned curiously. "Which suitor are you?" she questioned.

"A masquerade is about the mystery, my lady," the man replied. "But then I suppose mystery won't get me anywhere now, will it? Not if I impress you and then you cannot determine who I am afterwards."

Elsa smirked. "Does that mean you'll answer or no?" she asked.

"Given my behavior earlier today, I'm not entirely sure you would accept a dance if you knew who I was," the man answered.

"Ah… Edvard Collin," she said. She took his offered hand. "Why did you behave as you did?"

"Petty spite," he answered. "I have no other excuse. Though, in my defense I have been standing up for and guarding Harald ever since, out of guilt. Perhaps some affection as well. He is very pleasant company, once you get to know him a bit."

"He is," Elsa confirmed. "Keep yourself in check from this point on and you may yet be able to redeem yourself for your morning display. It was certainly amusing to see someone keep up to Prince Hans. At least someone who wasn't one of his brothers."

"Thank you, my queen. Hans is proving an interesting case to me. I will look forward to getting to know him better," Edvard said.

"You two might make great friends," Elsa said, smirking.

"Perhaps," Edvard agreed. "It's worth attempting it. Somehow I don't see Hans having many people he can call 'friends'."

Elsa was quiet, thinking. Aside from Harald Scharff, she didn't know who else could be considered his friend either. Well, he and Kristoff seemed to get along lately, so that was _one_ budding friendship. He was at least acquaintances with Prince Eric too. She was Hans's fiend, she supposed. There really wasn't much use denying she'd grown a little fond of him. At least, fonder than she'd ever intended to. Okay, more than a 'little fond'. Quite fond, if she was completely honest with herself and ignored the feelings of guilt she had for feeling that way towards him, given what he'd done to Anna. "I think, for the most part, that it's only him and his brothers."

"Then it's high time he extended his social circle," Edvard stated.

Elsa smiled. "I don't believe many can handle the personalities that come with the princes of the Isles," she remarked.

"You would be right," Edvard replied. "They have quite a history… A good deal of things to sort out even in themselves. Their personalities are dynamic, unpredictable, dangerous, and more people are scared of them than curious about them. Rumors fly, my lady, and damage names beyond repair sometimes. There are horrible rumors spread about the princes."

"Dare I ask?" she questioned.

"Probably not. They have been called the Borgia family of this century. Enough said," Edvard replied. Elsa cringed. That _was_ bad. "I feel pity for them, you know… Caleb is a good man. At least, a better man than his _father_ could have ever been. The old king tried. He just, he wasn't exactly a stellar example. He didn't have one himself. He didn't know how to be a father, only how to be a king… I don't think he could love even when he tried. I believe he was incapable of the emotion. At least in its true form. But then again, the way he behaved around his queen… Once, maybe, he was able to love… Then it was just gone and I don't know why or how it came to pass."

Elsa was quiet, looking down. "His children can still be saved where he wasn't, can't they?" she wondered.

"I believe so," Edvard answered.

The dance came to a close and he bowed to her. She curtseyed in return. "I feel like my first impression of you may have been wrong, Mr. Collin… I'm glad for that… Perhaps we will dance again later," Elsa said to him.

"Nothing would please me more," Edvard replied, smirking. Turning, he left her to dance with whichever other suitor would come her way.

Frozen

It was Duke Carl Alexander who took her into his arms next. He was bold in his embrace. Almost too bold, but not quite. "You play dangerously, suitor," she remarked to the man.

"I much prefer things that way," the man answered.

"Which man are you?" she wondered.

"I am Duke Carl Alexander," he replied.

"You're blunt," she said, smirking.

"Why waste time teasing and dancing about with words, when getting to the point works just as well without all the eloquent nonsense?" he answered.

She giggled despite herself. "You are certainly no writer, then," she remarked.

"God no. Let the young prince of the Southern Isles play that game," the Duke said.

"Do you like any fine arts, or are you one of those typical brute types?" Elsa asked with a scoff.

"You've formed you opinion of me so quickly, Your Majesty. And on what have you based it? The fact I do not dress up my language?" the Duke asked. She blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed and ashamed. "I do quite appreciate the fine arts, actually. I simply prefer more outdoorsy sorts of things. Hunting, sparring, etc."

"If I've offended you, I'm sorry," she said, blushing a little more.

"You haven't offended me. Amused me, yes, offended me, no," Carl stated. "Neither my intelligence or pride has been hurt by your quick judgement. Frankly I cannot say you're far from the truth of the matter. I do prefer physical activities to intellectual ones, though that is not to say I'm incapable of carrying on an intellectual conversation about such cerebral things. Just after a time it gets very dull. At least for me."

"Nonetheless, I feel I owe you that apology at least," Elsa said.

"Then I will take it. Thank you," he said. "Tell me, Your Majesty, why you allowed the Southern Isles into this matchmaking game? Everyone who is anyone knows of Hans's treachery to you and his attempted regicide."

Elsa blushed and shifted. "Political relations with the Isles are in the process of being patched up. King Caleb, King Moren, is _not_ responsible for what Hans did, nor are his people. Besides, I couldn't afford to cast them off as trade partners. We had already lost Weselton!" she insisted.

"And now you have Weselton back. You have no need for the Isles anymore," Carl Alexander stated.

"I believe in second chances, Duke Alexander. I stand by the Isles and their rulers," Elsa firmly stated, frowning.

"I do not suggest you leave them. I'm just wondering why you haven't," the man answered.

"Because maybe I've gotten to know and like the princes," Elsa defended.

"Interesting…" the young Duke said.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Elsa asked.

"Many things, your Majesty, but you don't need to worry. They are my own private musings. They have nothing to do with you, or very little," the young Duke replied.

Elsa tilted her head, examining him quietly. "You're a different sort than I am used to," she soon remarked to him.

"Good. I would not settle for being plain," the young Duke replied. "I am open minded, but also set in my actions when I determine the course of them."

"You're an interesting mix," she said. "Like Admiral Westergaard, like Edvard Collin… You three would get along."

The young Duke scoffed. "I have no affection for the Southern Isles and even less interest in them. They are a stone in the way and so I must deal with them. And will," he said. "As to Edvard Collin, well, he's another matter all his own, but ultimately just another stone in the path to deal with."

"What are you implying?" Elsa suspiciously questioned.

"The prince's treachery really struck you, didn't it?" the Duke remarked. "I plan nothing against you that would hurt you, Queen Elsa. Only them. And by hurt, I certainly don't mean to the degree Prince Hans was willing to go."

Elsa tensed slightly, looking down. "Don't… bring that up, please," she said.

"Apologies, my queen, but it can't be forgotten," the Duke replied.

"No. It can't. But it's in the past now. He isn't that man anymore," Elsa said.

"Isn't he?" the Duke questioned. Elsa was quiet. She wished she could say with certainty that he wasn't. She couldn't, though. "In the depths of his heart, that man is still there and will always be." Elsa closed her eyes. She wished she could tell him he was wrong, but she wasn't even sure herself anymore.

The song soon ended. The young Duke and the Queen bowed and curtseyed to one another. "You will be open for another dance later, perhaps?" Elsa asked.

"Perhaps. If you should want one. Thank you, your Majesty," Carl Alexander replied, bowing then turning to leave. Elsa watched after him. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of the man. The last time she hadn't been entirely sure what to make of a man, it had ended in Hans's treachery. It put her on edge, but even still she was curious about him.

Elsewhere, Hans eyed the young Duke suspiciously and guardedly. He didn't like this. At all. Nor had he liked Edvard's honeyed words to her. He harrumphed and sipped at the champagne in his hand before turning back to his brothers and mentally putting Edvard and Carl high on his mental 'to be watched and dealt with' list.

Frozen

Some hours went by before the queen found anyone else she was willing to share another dance with. Some men had been too dominating, some disgusting, some ridiculous, some utterly moronic, some lewd, some apparently no more thrilled about being sent to court her than she was in receiving them. Those ones she had directly asked whether or not they were there by choice and if they wanted to leave. For the most part they were honest, on occasion they spoke of other loves that they had left back home in order to come here in accordance with the commands of their parents or kings. She promised these ones they would be sent back. Just because _she_ was going to end up in a potentially loveless marriage didn't mean they had to.

She took the hand that Calcas offered her. She had identified the triplets quickly enough because about three songs into the ball, they'd taken over the music aspect completely until only recently. She smiled at him and let him lead her onto the floor. He took her to Connyn and Coth and all three of them together danced with her in something of a circle. Soon enough she was laughing and joking with them as they spun around with her. Loveless… Would it really be loveless? She could love any of the princes of the Southern Isles, she determined. Even if not romantically, then at least close enough. She wouldn't mind marrying a dear friend. Friends with benefits, she believed the new term was? She hated that term. It didn't seem exactly right anyway.

She didn't believe any of the triplets would be the ones she chose. Not because she didn't consider them serious contenders, she most certainly wouldn't mind being with any of them in fact, but more because it seemed they were subtly making it known to her that they didn't _want_ her to choose any of them. Their dancing with her all together instead of individually told her they weren't looking to be more intimate with her beyond dear friends. For that she was glad. She could take them straight to the finals and it would cut down her choices by three and make the whole thing easier while still putting on a show... Though, as this game went on, it was becoming less and less of a show... She was finding herself quite drawn to a few different ones that weren't of the stock of the Southern Isles.

"How has the dance been, your Majesty?" Calcas asked.

"It was fun, for the first while. After the first three dances I shared in, though, things got boring," Elsa replied.

"No wonder. _Most_ of these men seem a bore," Connyn said, smirking.

"They are! All they talk about is politics and wealth and their power and all their land… It starts to sound the same after a while," Elsa said. "I mean, the politics can be exciting at times, but to hear it constantly? I don't think so."

"Here's to the Queen!" Calcas said, clapping for her. "Their boasts do get pretty old."

"I love telling them we have over thirteen private islands," Coth said, smirking.

"That isn't true," Elsa said, smirking. At least not the 'private islands' business. The Southern Isles were a chain of regional islands. The main one wasn't the only one where settlements and towns resided.

"No, but if they're ignorant enough, they buy it," Coth said, smirking. "And even those who know about our kingdom can be tricked with word play."

"You deceitful rogue," Elsa teased.

"Hans picked up a good number of tricks from Coth," Connyn boasted for his brother.

"Really, though, is that something we should boast?" Calcas asked, laughing behind his hand.

"Oh, I suppose not, but oh well," Connyn answered.

"He picked up a good deal from each of us those two years we ignored him," Coth said.

"Well, he picked up things from you and Connyn. He just ended up thinking _me_ weak and pathetic for not dumping you two to the side for the sake of father's appreciation. I suppose, though, that has something to do with how after that, I went ahead and abandoned him, Iscawin, and Kelin-Sel," Calcas said.

"We all did. Not that we were ever much better off than them," Connyn scoffed.

"It must have been very hard," Elsa remarked.

"Not as hard as you might thing. Not until we looked back on it, when we got older, and realized just how far we'd all fallen. Then we began to see ourselves through the eyes of our mother. We hated what we saw. By then, though… It was too late," Coth said. "Hans was gone, Iscawin was teetering on the brink of giving up and taking everything passively like a puppet, and Kelin-Sel was fighting a war alone that he was drowning in."

"At that point we realized we'd been fighting our own war alone _too_. We opened up to Kelin-Sel, who in turn pulled back Iscawin, which in turn turned our older brothers' attention and made them start to see all that they'd done to us, for the most part. But…" Calcas began. He trailed off.

"But Moren, Jürgen, Rhun, Duach, and Hans remained stagnant. Moren had long ago become a puppet of father's who followed him without question and just did what was commanded simply because it was easier and more survivable. Now we know he was actually lying in wait for the day he could seize the throne and right father's wrongs, but back then we didn't see. We just saw a broken puppet. Jürgen was just… He'd given up long ago and decided to carve his own path separate from the throne. As we now know, that path led to becoming Meilic and living a totally different life altogether with a clean slate he probably would have broken off onto completely, if not for some last remnants of loyalty he felt for us. Rhun and Duach just took the blows and shut out everyone but each other. The drama wasn't worth the prize, in their eyes, until only very recently. Like Hans returning in chains, recently, at which point it hit them like a ton of bricks," Connyn said.

"And Hans?" Elsa asked.

The triplets were quiet. "Hans was too far gone at that point to be drawn back," Coth finally answered.

"Every offered hand or semi-kind word we gave was seen as a plot to gain his trust before ripping it away… We couldn't really blame him for thinking so. Every time hope had seemed to reach him before, it was always ripped away like that. It was the same with all of us, I suppose, but Hans… I don't know," Calcas finished. "Hope wasn't exactly a nurtured trait in the Southern Isles royal line."

"Like love?" Elsa asked, recalling Gerda's words.

The triplets each visibly cringed at that. "Yes… like love…" Calcas said with a sigh. "But… let's not talk about that anymore. This is a ball, Elsa, enjoy yourself and don't get weighed down in dark talk."

Elsa looked torn between protesting and agreeing. Finally, though, she nodded. "Alright," she agreed with a smile as the song ended. "Thank you for the dance. Maybe later we'll do it again," she said.

"It would be our honor," Coth answered, bowing to her along with his brothers.

Frozen

"Alright, your turn to go to her, Iscawin," Mael said.

"Finally," Iscawin said, grinning.

"Then you, Hans. I want Kelin-Sel to finish with her," Mael said.

"Why him?" Hans demanded.

"In case you do something foolish and ruin her fun," Mael answered.

"Foolish?!" Hans demanded.

"Like being you and repeating what happened the last time you danced with the Queen," Mael bit. Hans cringed, looking slightly embarrassed. "Kelin-Sel can swoop in, then, to cover your error and salvage the night for her and for us. At least then she won't leave off with an entirely bad impression of the Southern Isles."

"I'll get her away from the dancing and into the gardens," Kelin-Sel answered. It would be something different. And a respite. Elsa had been dancing a lot tonight, with only minimal breaks in between every five or so scores. It would do her good to get some fresh air. Him as well, for that matter.

"Your faith in me is flattering, Lars," Hans deadpanned. Mael gave him a cold look. Hans cleared his throat and looked away. Okay, so Mael had every right in the world to slam him with that. Again, the way he'd twisted his brother's advice before into an attempted, and very nearly successful, treason… Enough said. Frankly, Mael was showing more faith in him than he'd expected to ever be shown again.

"Right. I'll uh, just go," Iscawin said, quickly moving off to join Elsa. Hans sighed. Kelin-Sel snickered. Hans gave him a sharp and unimpressed glare.

Frozen

"Queen Elsa, may I have this dance?" Iscawin questioned, approaching her and smiling.

Elsa smiled at him. "I'd be honored," she replied, holding out her hand. He took it lightly and bowed his head to her. He pulled her onto the dance floor and the two began to dance slowly.

She sighed, leaning against him a little. He blushed. "You seem tired," he noted.

"It's been a long night," Elsa replied. "And will be longer still, I suspect. I've never stayed up this late in my life."

"Not even as a rebellious teenager?" Iscawin teased.

"Stop it, you," Elsa replied, smirking up at him. "I never really got a chance to be rebellious much. Didn't really hit that phase like Anna did. Being locked away in a castle kind of does that to you."

"It was the opposite for most of _us_ ," Iscawin said. "I can't even _count_ all the times I snuck out under the noses of everyone. I just… I wanted to get away. Kind of was holding onto every semblance of individuality I had. Dad would have loved us to have a sort of hive mentality. Him as the queen bee, us as the mindless drones. He didn't really clue in that his kids were each their own people. It threw him for a loop. A big one. I couldn't hack him trying to push us into being clones of one another, and of him, so I just kept leaving. It was that or succumb."

"You thought Moren had succumbed," Elsa noted.

"That was proven wrong soon enough. We learned quickly enough that he had only been biding his time," Iscawin replied, dryly laughing. "Dad was alive, when Hans sailed for Arendelle. When Hans came back, Caleb was on the throne. Father was a strong man, and healthy. Or so we'd thought. As time wore on he got weak increasingly fast. I think, I _know_ , that he was poisoned to death. Slowly. Not by us!" At least not as far as he knew, though he suspected otherwise. "Certainly not by Caleb either, as I'm probably making it sound, but I'm… I'm almost certain Moren realized, at some point, what was happening. He did nothing to stop it or warn father, so in a sense I guess he's an accomplice to our father's murder. Probably for the best. Otherwise, the only letter you would have received from the Southern Isles regarding Hans would be the one that told you he had been executed for his crimes."

"I'm glad it didn't come to that," Elsa admitted.

"So are we," Iscawin replied. "But enough talk of us. You look beautiful, Elsa. Your mask is the most lovely and intricate in the room, yet somehow also one of the simplest. Smallest, rather."

"Thank you," she replied. "I didn't want to be too showy, but I also wanted to stand out a bit."

"You do," Iscawin said. " _Believe_ me you do." Elsa blushed. He blushed too and cleared his throat. "If-if that was too bold…"

"It wasn't, Iscawin," Elsa assured. "Not in the least… You dance very well…"

"Thank you, my lady. I can't exactly hold a candle to Rhun or Franz, but I try," he said.

"You're more than good enough," Elsa said, giggling. He grinned, blushing more. "What was your greatest crime against your brother?" Elsa questioned.

Iscawin was silent, grin slowly falling. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I… took him into a swamp, set a pack of wolves on him, snared him, and left him to die." Elsa started, eyes widening.

"It's… a long story," Iscawin said with a sigh. "And one I'm not proud of. I've hated myself ever since… He trusted me… I threw away that trust, and for what? A chance at power and recognition from a man who couldn't have cared less if I lived or died? God, I could spit at myself, looking back on it now, among worse things… I think I may have been the cause of… I was the start of Hans's downward spiral. At least the kick start. He'd been slowly slipping, but my betrayal… It kind of put the last nail in the coffin…"

"You don't have to tell me in detail," Elsa gently said to him. "I imagine all of you, Hans included, did horrible things to one another that are best left never looked back on."

"It's never good to hide the crimes of your past. When they're found out, and they usually are, you risk losing everything," Iscawin quietly said.

"I don't believe there's anything any of you could tell that would drive me to turn my back on you," Elsa said.

"Don't guarantee it… There is blood on all of our hands. Too much, on the hands of some," Iscawin replied. Elsa was quiet. "But now we're back on the topic of us. It's you I want to hear about."

"I hardly know what I could say," Elsa answered. "I never really got a chance to figure that out. I'm afraid I couldn't tell you much. I mean, I could lament my being prisoner in this castle and locked away from the world, I could weep for hours on end for the time I lost with my sister, and I could curse my parents eternally for their choices regarding how to deal with my gift… It wouldn't do any good, though. The past can't be changed."

"Maybe not, but I would willingly listen to every one of your woes," Iscawin said.

Elsa smiled gently up at him. "Thank you. It means more to me than you know," she said. The dance ended and slightly reluctantly the two pulled apart. "I enjoyed myself. I hope to do it again some time. Perhaps later tonight, if there's still time."

"I'll look forward to it," Iscawin replied, bowing. "I feel I should warn you, Elsa, that Mael has this whole courtship process planned out. He's the one who has been dictating which brother dances with you and when."

Elsa laughed good-naturedly. "He's doing a good job," she said. "Perhaps, though, the rest of you should go off plan next round. It might work to your advantage. I eagerly await your next step." Iscawin smiled and backed away from her.

Frozen

Returning to his brothers, Iscawin said, "She's tired. Not sure if putting her through one more dance will be a good idea. She needs a respite."

Mael looked at Elsa, who did indeed looked fatigued with this all, and pursed his lips. "Hans, can I trust you to behave, if I let Kelin-Sel take her to the garden before I let you dance with her?" he finally asked.

"Oh for the love of… Yes, Lars!" Hans replied in annoyance. "It's not going to be a repeat of the first time we danced."

"It had better _not_ be," Mael warned, glaring at him darkly. "For your sake, little brother." Hans cringed and nodded.

"Then I'll go speak to Elsa," Kelin-Sel said, going towards the Queen. Mael gave Hans one more warning glare before returning to his seat and sipping at wine. Hans slipped away to go to the dance floor. He wasn't up to dealing with a moody Lars, let alone a moody Lars with alcohol in his system.

Kelin-Sel went to Elsa and paused at her side. "Queen Elsa, you're tired," the prince remarked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," Elsa replied, realizing she'd spaced out.

"This is no time to ask you for a dance, I see," Kelin-Sel said. "However, if you would like to get out of here I find the fresh air very invigorating. We can stroll in your gardens."

"Unchaperoned? You're bold," Elsa lightly teased. "Or I am, for agreeing."

He chuckled. "Come, my queen. Humor me," he said, offering his hand. She nodded, taking it, and inconspicuously the two of them slipped outside.

Frozen

"So, Pierrot, the Scaramouche, Orpheus, the Artist, Forgotten Poet, High Elf King," Elsa said, reciting the masks each Southern Isles prince wore as the two of them strolled down the garden path. "Which, by the way, is beautiful. You pull it off so well."

"Thank you, my lady," Kelin-Sel said, bowing.

"The only mask I have yet to figure out is Hans's," Elsa said.

"When you hear him speak, you'll know him. You may even suspect when you first see him," Kelin-Sel stated. "He made a bold choice with it, I will say that."

"Bold?" Elsa curiously asked.

"Bold as in few who wear it, or variations of it, can actually pull it off to its full effect," Kelin-Sel explained.

"I look forward to seeing it for myself, then," Elsa said. For a time they walked in comfortable silence. "You were right. The fresh night air is invigorating," Elsa soon said. She felt more awake already, and also very serene.

"It always helps me clear my head," Kelin-Sel agreed.

Elsa was quiet, thinking. "Kelin-Sel, may I ask you something?" she soon asked.

"Anything, your Majesty," he answered.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"Moren's command," Kelin-Sel answered.

"No other reason?" the queen asked.

Kelin-Sel was quiet. "I wish to ensure that you are not forced to make a choice that will ruin your happiness," he said after a moment. "In situations such as these, it is so easy to settle… I suppose, though, that no matter what happens you will be settling… I'm sorry for that."

"Do you want to marry me? I mean, would marrying me be alright for you?" she asked. Kelin-Sel was again silent, pausing with her along the garden wall that overlooked the sea. She hoisted herself up to sit on it, looking down curiously at him.

Soon the prince looked up at her. "I would marry you, and I would be content… But I don't want to… No, it wouldn't be alright. It wouldn't because as much as Moren totes these 'marry for the sake of peace and politics, love will grow' spiels, I don't want to wait for love to grow. I don't have the strength within me to wait. For the life of me I could never handle the question that would always linger over my head."

"What question is that?" she asked.

"What if love _doesn't_ grow?" Kelin-Sel answered. He looked up at her. "I love you dearly, Elsa, but not as a romantic partner. A friend. A potential sister… But I don't have the power of mind and heart, or the strength of will, or the patience, to take that chance… If I marry, I want it to be for love. I _need_ it to be. I can't hope to learn to love someone."

"What if, when that love grows, it ends up something beyond magical for you?" Elsa asked.

"What if it never does?" Kelin-Sel repeated.

"That wasn't my question," Elsa said.

Kelin-Sel was quiet. "Love is a tiresome game…" he soon murmured. "No matter _how_ one goes about it. I just can't see myself, personally, being strong enough to do what you're doing here."

"I wonder what it would be like... Marrying for love," she mused.

"For you? Boring. Hardly a challenge at all. I can't see you going for something that isn't a challenge. Work for your reward, and all that. You will find love because you are willing to fight the battle to enter the heart of another. You have that special strength. You have the power to reach into the hidden depths of someone's soul and mine into it until you see the reward hidden away. I, on the other hand, can't dig through layers and layers of blackness to reach light like you can," he remarked, plucking a flower from its place and twirling it in his hand before raising it to his nose to take in the scent. Of course it was his own interpretation of her, he could be wrong, but ah well.

"When have I done that?" Elsa asked.

"We have changed, Queen Elsa. _All_ of us, since first we met you and your sister," Kelin-Sel answered. "I believe… I believe you are saving us from ourselves, bit by bit. The two of you. You reached into us and found humanity there and tried to bring it out. Your demeanor in itself drew us farther away from darkness. Especially Hans… It's been too many years, since I've seen him like he is now… You and Anna are the first ones to have ever fought to find more within us than the superficial. For that I will be forever grateful." Lightly he tucked the flower into her hair.

She reached up, lightly adjusting it. "Thank you," she murmured to him. "For this. The talking, the walk… everything… The woman who marries you will be so, _so_ lucky. More than she will ever know."

He smiled and reached up, to her face, lightly bringing it down and dropping a soft kiss on her forehead before nuzzling her gently. "You will find happiness. Whichever way you choose to go about this marriage business," he said to her. She smiled at him. "Come on, let's get back inside. There is an hour or two left before the ball ends. You can get a few more dances in, hopefully. Try to stay on your feet."

"I'll manage," she assured, giggling. Elsa slid off of the wall, holding Kelin-Sel's hand, and the two headed back to the palace. From the window of the ballroom, however, eyes watched.

Frozen

"I foresee a challenge. One we can do without. A threat… She may have selected her suitor already," a man remarked to his companions. Duke Carl Alexander. A group of five other suitors were at his back.

"Then we need to be sure he is out of the game before it's too late," one said.

"Death?" a second questioned.

"No death. That will get our hands too dirty," Carl stated. "Besides, war with the Southern Isles is the last thing anyone needs. He's done nothing deserving of death… Just deserving of 'disappearing'. Temporarily. In time he'll be sold back to his brothers or returned to them."

"You are cold, Duke, if it suits you," a third remarked.

"I am. Gentlemen, we have planning to do regarding the third youngest prince of the Isles. Planning that cannot get back to his brothers," Carl Alexander stated.

"Understood," a fourth suitor said, nodding.

"I will inform Edvard of what we have seen," a fifth stated.

"No. Leave Edvard out of this," Carl Alexander said. "He is too smitten by the queen to be trusted."

"We are all competing for the queen," one of the other suitors pointed out. "By that logic any of us could go to her now, call conspiracy, and have ourselves raised up in her eyes."

"And if you did, you would end up impaled by my sword," Duke Alexander threateningly warned them. "This matter does not concern Queen Elsa. It's our own personal game. Consider it the next competition, in a sense. Try for blackmail first. If that doesn't pan out, kidnapping."

"Then murder?" a second suitor asked.

"You're a blood thirsty bunch, aren't you? No death," Carl warned them seriously. "That's final."

"Very well," a third agreed for them all. With that, they separated. The young Duke turned back to the window, watching Elsa return with Kelin-Sel. Dammit, why hadn't any of _them_ thought to switch things up for her? No woman could dance a whole night through without rest. They'd been selfish and it was costing them now. But it wouldn't cost them for long. He felt eyes on him and turned. From the side the youngest prince of the Southern Isles was warily watching him. He pursed his lips. The young man would prove an interesting challenge in himself, Carl determined. He looked away from Hans.

Frozen

Elsa entered the ballroom again with Kelin-Sel. He bowed to her and moved off through the crowd. She smiled after him and looked around. The ballroom was dim. The only light, now, was the light of the candles and the flickers of moonlight drifting through the drawn drapes. It was a hauntingly beautiful sight, all these faces hidden behind masks, moving through the ballroom as if they were apparitions. The song being played and sung, this one by the triplets, was haunting and beautiful, reminiscent of a medieval chant but also not. She closed her eyes, lifting her face towards the roof and taking it in in silence.

Seeing Kelin-Sel enter with Elsa, Mael looked towards Hans, who was keeping to less populated areas of the ballroom in shadow. The youngest prince was beyond done with this little party, Mael knew. Hans never had really had much fun at these things. Mostly because he had rarely had a partner to dance with. Most women had been after the princes closer to the throne, not the ones farther from it. Hans was literally the last priority. A good number of women had chosen to be wallflowers over dancing with the thirteenth brother at a ball. Generally, if Hans asked, a woman would accept. Hans had had an eye, though, for knowing which ones weren't worth his breath and which ones were. Suffice it to say, more often than not the women in attendance weren't worth his breath. He had more pride than to be used to incite jealousy or to spite someone. Hans glanced over at him, meeting his eyes, and subtly nodded. He knew it was his turn on the floor now. Mael hoped to god he didn't blow this for them.

Hans turned attention back towards the queen who stood in a beam of moonlight, face turned upwards and mask sparkling in the light. He moved around the perimeter in the shadows, closing the distance between them slowly but surely. She seemed to sense him, as suddenly she looked his way. Her eyes fell on him, but he kept moving towards her. She tilted her head in intrigue. Part of her suspected, then, who he was. Didn't know, but suspected. She would know for sure who he was, soon enough. "Your turn now, Fire Elemental?" she questioned. Hmm, it _was_ a bold choice. It worked on him.

"Best for last, Snow Queen," he answered, bowing to her.

"Best, hmm?" she asked. "I'm not so sure. I've had some wonderful dances and conversations."

"Must we ruin it with conversation?" he questioned.

She looked at him and said nothing. Finally she held out her hand in silence. He took it in his own and drew her close, leading her out onto the dance floor. One hand lightly fell on her hip. The fingers of the other entwined through her own gently. She subtly shivered at the touch. Her own fingers curled around his and she looked at their entwined hands silently.

 _His touch so warm, hers so cold…_

She looked up at him again then placed her hand on his shoulder. He bowed his head to her then began to dance with the queen gracefully, moving with her around the room. A song like this was not something easily danced to. A rhythm was hard to find, the movements hard to master in a way that would match the beauty of the music. A lament wasn't meant to be danced to… Yet here they were, dancing to it and doing it justice. Hans was faring well at this game. The twirls, when they came, weren't rapid. They were slow and consistent. Once, twice, three times, four times. He caught her to him, her back against his front, and softly he rocked her like that.

 _He was so close…_

He spun her to face him again and continued the steady movement. This was the slowest he had ever danced, he noted to himself, but he didn't half mind it. Of course a part of him wished the triplets had chosen a better song for dancing, but most of him thanked them for their choice. The song was beautiful, meaningful, and had her completely captivated… And if he were to be honest, it had enchanted him as well…

 _He felt her every movement against himself…_

He drew her nearer ever so slightly. She didn't protest the contact. In fact, she dared to lay her head against his chest. Perhaps fatigue was clouding her judgement, but she hardly cared… She felt safe… She felt safe in the arms of a traitor, and she knew she shouldn't, but she did. She closed her eyes, letting him lead her.

 _She'd never listened to the beat of a heart before. Not like this… So real, so there, so steady, so alive…_

A fleeting thought crossed her mind.

 _Never let it stop… Never let it go silent…_

He felt numb as he swayed with her in his arms. He stared ahead at the fading candles and the faces hidden in darkness watching them as they danced. For once he didn't notice the eyes, or feel them judging… He was judging _himself_ , though… Why was she trusting him like this? Why did she feel safe here, in the arms of the man who had tried to kill her? Why did she trust him not to hurt her? That question tormented him more painfully than anything else ever had. As if sensing his concerns, her hand tightened ever so slightly on his and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

 _He felt as if he was seeing all of this from somewhere high above but wasn't actually there…_

In a mere gesture she conveyed her answer to his unspoken question.

 _Because I can see and feel what you hide away…_

He felt a sudden urge to take her lips with his and never withdraw them. He drew in a slightly shaky breath, violently stuffing that thought into a chest in the back of his mind. What was he thinking, dammit?! It wasn't as if she would ever accept such a gesture anyway. Not after everything he'd done. You could forgive and forget, but some things _shouldn't_ be forgiven or forgotten. And if she'd forgiven, she certainly wouldn't pretend the past had never happened.

 _I want to love y…_

Quickly he cut off that train of thought. But it was just thought… What harm could come of a thought?

 _I want to love you. Let me love you…_

There, he had let the thought enter his mind. It didn't mean it would come to be. It was a fantasy. A wild story in his head that he could later convert to paper using different characters and names and settings. Those words were something he could have spoken once upon a time, but once upon a time was over and done with now. 'I love you' was not something he would ever say. He couldn't. He was incapable of feeling love, anymore.

 _So then what is this feeling growing within you?_

The song ended. Hardly a moment too soon. He released her immediately, looking at her with fear in his eyes. Thankfully, the mask hid that fear. She was looking away from him. Of course she was… He was the monster that haunted her dreams… He thought to try and say something. Thank her for the dance? Apologize? The words were in his mind, but his tongue couldn't find them. He wouldn't force it to either. He simply bowed to her then turned, walking swiftly away.

Elsa watched after him, feeling numb as Gerda's words echoed in her mind over and over and over again. The night needed to end now, she decided. _Right_ now. She needed to go to bed and… she didn't know… Pretend this never happened?

 _You can't run from this!_

His words from so long ago echoed in her head. She closed her eyes. He was right… She couldn't run from it and she wouldn't. It had happened, end of story. There was no denying it had happened. Not a word spoken… And yet what had passed between them in silence and gesture and touch and a glance, became more meaningful than any sort of conversation could have ever hoped to be.

 _You want the feeling back… You want his arms around you again…_

She was silent. Soon she turned and called an end to the ball, dismissing all guests.


	6. Argument and Rivalry

Argument and Rivalry

(A/N: Sorry about the delay in posting. Renovating, currently, plus I added the last two paragraphs last minute, so yeah.)

"What was the song you sung the night of the masquerade?" Elsa wondered of Calcas as they both sat on a tree branch in the garden. It was his day to spend with her, and thus far she had enjoyed every bit of it. Calcas was fun to be with, and humorous and witty.

Calcas paused in his carving of a piece of wood he'd found. He looked curiously up at her. "Which one?" he asked.

"The one… the one Hans and I danced to," Elsa answered in a murmur.

Calcas was quiet, summing her up. He laid the carving and the knife in his lap. "How long have you been waiting to ask that?" he wondered. She blushed faintly and didn't reply. She didn't need to. He knew by her silence. "He flustered you that much?" Calcas remarked.

"No! It wasn't… I don't know what it was, but it wasn't a flustering," Elsa answered.

Calcas watched her in silence for a moment. "You care for him," he noted.

"He's become a dear friend," she answered.

Calcas tilted his head. "I'm not sure a friend would have had this sort of effect on you," he remarked.

"It isn't… It isn't that… I don't know _what_ it is anymore," Elsa said.

Calcas nodded. Neither did he. He wouldn't say love, he didn't think it was, but it was something. Something _he_ didn't understand _either_. Perhaps no one really did. Or if they did, it couldn't be explained. "It was a song called _Ja Nuns Hons Pris_."

"What is its translation?" Elsa wondered.

"It isn't a love song, if you're wondering that… It's a lamentation… One my brothers and I can identify with all too painfully," Calcas said.

"What is its translation?" she repeated.

He sighed, looking towards the palace, then turned back to her. Soon he answered, "No prisoner can tell his honest thought unless he speaks as one who suffers wrong; but for his comfort as he may make a song. My friends are many, but their gifts are naught. Shame will be theirs, if, for my ransom, here I lie another year.

They know this well, my barons and my men, Normandy, England, Gascony, Poitou, that I had never follower so low whom I would leave in prison to my gain. I say it not for a reproach to them, but prisoner I am.

The ancient proverb now I know for sure; death and a prison know nor kind nor tie, since for mere lack of gold they let me lie. Much for myself I grieve; for them still more, after my death they will have grievous wrong if I am a prisoner long.

What marvel that my heart is sad and sore when my own lord torments my helpless lands. Well do I know that, if he held his hands, remembering the common oath we swore, I should not here imprisoned with my song, remain a prisoner long.

They know this well who now are rich and strong young gentlemen of Anjou and Tourains, that far from them, on hostile bonds I strain. They loved me much, but have not loved me long. Their plans will see no more fair lists arrayed while I lie here betrayed.

Companions whom I love, and still do love, Geoffroi du Perche and Ansel de Caieux, tell them, my song, that they were friends untrue. Never to them did I false-hearted prove; but they do villainy if they war on me, while I lie here, unfree.

Countess sister. Your sovereign fame may he preserve whose help I claim, victim for whom am I.

I say not this of Chartres' dame, mother of Louis."

Elsa was quiet. "It's sad," she remarked. "Who wrote it?"

"Richard the Lion Heart, while imprisoned by the Holy Roman Emperor, Heinrich VI. It was addressed to his half-sister, Marie de Champagne," Calcas answered.

Elsa looked up at him. "I can see why you identify with it, you and your brothers… I feel like I can identify with it too… Not all of it, but some parts," she said.

"I suppose most could identify with some part of it in some way," Calcas replied. Elsa was quiet. Calcas sighed. He reached over, gently brushing a finger against her cheek. She looked over. "You don't have to be scared, Elsa… Whatever it is you're feeling now, be it in regards to Hans or the suitors or Anna or anything, it will be resolved in the end. It can't hurt you. I wouldn't let it. None of us would." She smiled softly, nodding. He smiled back and returned to carving. Soon he finished and gave it to her. "A token, in a way," he said to her.

She grinned. "Thank you," she said. "It was wonderful, today." He chuckled and nodded.

Frozen

Elsa laughed as Edvard Collin spun her around and around to the fast-paced music being played in the town square. He grinned at her. He loved to hear her laugh like this and see the fun side of her. She wore the mask of a queen in court so often. It was rare she let her fun side slip out to anyone but the princes of the Southern Isles or her family. Whenever it did, though, he wished it could stay. She was at ease when she was having fun, it seemed. The song ended and Elsa grinned up at him. "These last few days have been such a huge relief," she said to him.

"Why?" Edvard asked.

"Because I've been able to be myself," Elsa answered.

"Even for the Duke, Carl Alexander?" Edvard asked.

"Surprisingly yes. I don't know what to make of him, though," Elsa replied as they began to walk again. "I don't know, he just… He feels like Hans felt when I first saw him at my coronation. We all know how _that_ worked out."

"Carl is a good man, at the base of it. He just… has questionable ideas and methods. He charges into things without fully thinking them through. More often than not, the decisions he makes end in self-loathing and shame," Edvard said.

"Perhaps there were _fourteen_ princes of the Southern Isles," Elsa joked.

Edvard laughed. "Yes, they do have a tendency to follow that same pattern, don't they? At least the younger ones," he said. "Who else has made these last days good for you?"

"The triplets," Elsa said. "They're sweet. Calcas gave me a carving he made. Connyn wrote me a song. It was beautiful. Coth painted me and presented the painting as a gift. He's very skilled."

"Well, I'd say you are making it very obvious who will make their way to the final round," Edvard said in a slightly bitter tone. "You really should just get it over with and announce the Southern Isles princes will make the end cut no matter what."

"You're jealous, Edvard," Elsa remarked with a smirk. "Don't be. You're in the finals too, as is Duke Carl Alexander and the dancer, Harald Scharff."

"Scharff is there for filler, I assume?" Edvard asked.

"He isn't royalty. Even if I _did_ love him, it would take a lot of rulemaking and breaking before I could ensure a blind eye was turned to the fact my husband was a dancer and not royalty," Elsa replied.

"So yes, then," Edvard said.

"Yes," she confirmed. She paused, frowning. "How is Scharff faring with the other suitors?" she questioned.

"Poorly," Edvard answered. "A good deal shun him, others taunt him… It isn't easy for him. It's taking a toll on his mind. I wish you would move him to another part of the castle. For his _own_ sake and protection. And this is coming from the first one who ever taunted him, and even pestered him once or twice more after that. The difference between me and the others is that when he begged me to stop, I stopped. They didn't."

Elsa, expression serious, replied, "I'll have to look into it. I won't have them bullying that boy." When you go back to the wing, be sure to let them know that. If it continues to go on, it'll cost them. When I tell them not to touch, they aren't to touch. Maybe they don't take me seriously now, but I promise you that if this keeps up they _will_ face me. They keep terrorizing Harald, they can _forget_ getting a chance to reach the final rounds. I will send them home long before then."

"You don't need to fear for him, Queen Elsa. The bad ones are kept in check well enough. The Southern Isles brood has made it clear that Harald Scharff is under their protection." He trailed off a moment, thinking. "Do you remember the suitor that was sent to the infirmary for an injury he sustained while hunting in the woods?" Edvard asked

"What of him?" Elsa asked.

"He didn't get impaled in the forest. He got impaled in his room," Edvard stated.

"Oh no. What did the Southern Isles do to him?" Elsa asked with a groan.

"Oh, it wasn't them. They grew up with a Spartan love policy. It would take more than some taunts and a slap to prompt any of _them_ to retaliate for Harald's sake. Even more so because of their delicate political situation. They aren't fool enough to risk strife with Denmark right now. Well, Hans is, but he wasn't there at the time. The bully's attacker was _me_."

"You?" Elsa asked in amazement.

"I may let taunts and jabs at Scharff go, on occasion I even hassle him myself, though more in fun, but when someone strikes him, I draw the line," Edvard said.

"Bravo. I applaud you," Elsa said.

"Thank you. Prince Hans has taken to staying by his, err, 'friend's', side now," Edvard said. Elsa frowned, not liking his emphasis on 'friend'. She let it go for now, however. "No one dares taunt either of them. Admiral Westergaard's brothers watch over him like hawks. If so much as a murmur is said against the youngest prince, the triplets deal with the offender in very… unpleasant ways."

"I'm beginning to think I should have separated all of you more. It seems having a whole wing full of competing young men is just inviting war, murder, death, and destruction," Elsa dryly noted. Edvard laughed and nodded.

Suddenly they heard a scream and gasped, looking quickly over. A coach, the driver not paying attention, was barrelling down on a little child playing in the street with her puppy! Edvard cursed and shot forward before Elsa could blink, snatching the girl from the ground and getting her out of the way. "Puppy!" the girl cried out. Edvard dove again, grabbing the puppy's scruff and tossing it to safety.

"Edvard!" Elsa exclaimed, as the coach came within a hair's length of striking his head. Immediately Elsa ran over to the man. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, falling to her knees at his side.

"Sh-shaken but-but otherwise fine," he answered, examining himself as if hardly believing he was indeed fine. They heard the carriage stop and looked over quickly. Duke Carl Alexander had ridden in front of it, forcing it to stop. He was ordering the driver out furiously now. "Humph. Good on the Duke," Edvard bitterly said, standing up with Elsa's help. "Elsa, the next time I do something so foolhardy, freeze me," he added.

"You saved a life. Two lives," Elsa said with a smile, looking over at the child and her dog, both of which were looking at Edvard in awe.

"Well then, I suppose it was worth it," he answered, smiling softly at the girl and her puppy. Elsa grinned favorably up at him. He turned his gaze to her and grinned gently back.

Frozen

Elsa returned to the palace, smiling distractedly. "Queen Elsa, there you are," the Duke of Weselton said.

"Hmm? Oh, Dear Duke," she greeted. "Why were you searching for me?"

"A progress report, my dear," he answered.

"I still have five more suitors to spend a day with," she said.

"Yes, but by now you must have an idea of which ones will stay and go," the Duke replied.

"I do," she distractedly answered.

"Err, is something wrong, dearest?" the Duke asked.

"No, no, it's just… It was a good day," she replied.

"Ah. You were with Edvard today, weren't you?" the Duke curiously questioned.

"Yes. He will make it to the finals, I think… Know… I am coming to very much like him," she said.

"Really," the Duke said, vaguely surprised. "Well, I'm glad you seem to be hitting it off with him, so to speak. He is a good young lad. Any other certainties? Southern Isles princes notwithstanding."

"Is it really so obvious they'll be finalists?" Elsa asked with a sigh.

"Given they're the only ones you feel you truly know? Yes," the Duke of Weselton answered.

Elsa smiled. "Well, Harald Scharff, for sure. And the young Duke, Carl Alexander," she stated. "More for curiosity's sake with him, though. He's interesting, and not entirely easy to figure out."

"Ah. Another interesting choice. Well then, the sooner these last five days go by, the sooner I can set to sending those who stand no chance away," the Duke said. "Then maybe I won't feel like I'm tiptoeing through a war zone whenever Francis, Erik, and I tour the suitor ward."

"And I won't have to worry about the servants finding bodies," Elsa dryly agreed.

"Very well. I will take my leave then," the Duke said.

"Dear Duke, please join Anna and I for a dinner," Elsa pled.

"If you insist, dearest, I will be there," the Duke replied with a smile, lightly pressing her hand. "Which young man comes next on your agenda?"

"Prince Hans, I believe. I would think you would know as much, Dear Duke. You set it up," Elsa said with a giggle.

"I'm an old man, your Majesty. My memory tends to fail me at times," the Duke said.

"Whenever it's convenient to you for it to fail?" Elsa teased.

He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Elderly folk can get away with a good deal if they play their cards right. Elsa laughed and curtseyed to the old man. The Duke of Weselton bowed to her and wandered off to tend to other duties.

Frozen

Watching after the Duke, Elsa smiled. "Edvard Collin? Really?" a voice asked.

Elsa frowned. She knew that voice. She turned towards the pillar from which it had come. "Prince Hans," she greeted. "Dare I ask how long you've been skulking in shadow and spying?"

"I wouldn't call it spying, exactly. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time," the prince replied, emerging from behind the pillar. "Happenstance put me in a position to eavesdrop on this conversation. Now, back to business. Edvard Collin? You're joking, right?"

"What is your problem with Edvard?" Elsa demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Except for the fact he's a romantic sap. A witty sap, but a sap nonetheless. A sentimental fool who just doesn't seem your type," Hans replied. "His reason and tact is greatly lacking."

"He certainly kept up to _you_ well enough," Elsa bit.

Hans scoffed. "Oh please. I was careless with my words, more than I care to admit, and ended up setting myself up for every insult he gave me," he replied. "And you still haven't answered my question.

"I like him. That's all you need to worry about," Elsa said, frowning. "He's a good man. And totally unfazed by my powers, which is a bonus."

"Well so was I!" Hans replied. "And my brothers, for that matter."

"You sound jealous, Hans," Elsa said, smirking.

He started and flushed briefly before hiding it. "Don't get your hopes up, my queen," he replied. She scoffed. "And don't give me that!"

"Then stop giving _me_ attitude," Elsa replied. "It isn't your business why I want Edvard to be a finalist. He's a good man, kind and brave and understanding. He threw himself in front of a horse and carriage to save a little girl. Then went back for her puppy and was nearly killed by said carriage in the process."

"Then he's more a fool than I thought," Hans said. Though if he were to be totally honest, he probably would have done the same. "People who play the righteous hero sicken me."

"Oh I have _no_ doubt there," Elsa replied. "Why is it foolish for him to risk life and limb for the sake of a child's mental health? I can't even imagine how horrible that little one would have felt if she saw her puppy killed right in front of her eyes."

"Death is a part of life. She would have had to see it _sometime_ ," Hans replied.

"Now you're just being ignorant, Hans!" Elsa shot. "Not to mention jaded."

"The guy is living in a dream world, Elsa," Hans said.

"Oh you _are_ jealous," she said, bitterly laughing.

"I am _not_ jealous!" Hans shot. "I'm stating fact. Sue me. You want him as one of the final suitors, fine, but the man has a _totally_ unrealistic view of love and marriage. And hates confrontation with everyone except for me, it seems."

"You challenge him," Elsa replied.

"He's not even in my league! Don't insult my intelligence," Hans said.

"I'm getting sick of you putting him down, Admiral! Stop it right now or you'll be one of the ones going home when the Duke is sending back men who have no chance."

"I never had a chance from the beginning. Don't ever _start_ with me!" Hans shot.

"I don't believe this. Get out of the way. I have no time for you," Elsa said.

"Oh right, right. Go ahead and run from your problems like always, Elsa!" Hans snapped.

She stopped, spinning on him. "I am _not_ running! And frankly, I wasn't aware we _had_ a problem!" she shot.

"If we didn't have a problem, we wouldn't be arguing now!" Hans retorted.

"I am so _through_ with you. I don't have to listen to you gripe about a man you don't even know, and act like a little child who doesn't want to share!" Elsa said.

" _I'm_ the child?!" Hans demanded, outraged. "I'm not the one storming off in a little snit because I'm hearing something I don't like!"

"How dare you?!" Elsa shouted.

"Hey, I'm just pointing out the fact—not opinion, but fact—you're making a mistake," he said.

"So what if I am?! It's my mistake to make, Hans!" Elsa furiously replied.

"You know what? Fine! Fine. You want to live in one of those little fairy tale scenarios you preach to Anna about _not_ falling for, go ahead!" Hans shot.

"I am not that naïve!" Elsa said.

"The man thinks he can live a life with you without having even one argument," Hans deadpanned.

"I've never heard Anna and Kristoff argue since they've been together," Elsa protested. She, of course, didn't agree with that belief of Edvard's, the 'never having an argument' business that was, but at this point she was livid and honestly just arguing for the sake of arguing, because _dammit_ he was getting on her nerves.

"Right. And when they get into a bad argument and come through it all still in love at the end of the day, I'll know they're ready for marriage," Hans replied.

"Fortunately, whether they're ready or not isn't for you to decide!" Elsa said.

"Man alive, why are you so _aggravating_?!" Hans demanded.

"You brought this on yourself, Prince Hans!" Elsa snapped. Ugh, what was she doing? She needed to calm down.

Frozen

Elsa closed her eyes, drawing a deep and calming breath. He was silent, she noted after a moment. He was probably doing exactly the same thing she was. Trying to calm down. She let out the breath and looked at him again. He was massaging his forehead. She watched him a moment and he looked up at her meeting her eyes. Nope. She couldn't be here anymore. She turned on her heel and started walking away again.

"Elsa, wait!" Hans called. She shouldn't stop. She should just march right out of there… But in a sense wouldn't that be like running from her problems in the end? She paused, but didn't turn and didn't speak. "What were we even arguing about?" he asked with a sigh.

She sighed, closing her eyes, then looked back. "I don't even know, anymore… Something to do with Edvard and fairy tales and running from your problems… It was all over the place. But if you're willing to try and talk it out like the mature adults we are…"

"A mature adult is someone in their later thirties or early forties and up," Hans deadpanned.

"Forget it! If you're going to be like a child about the matter…" Elsa began.

"Oh for the love of… I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to get into another fight with you," Hans said. "It's just things have been really stressful for us, me and my brothers. Bad news from home, lingering war… We've all been snappy as of late."

Elsa sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry too," she soon replied, looking back up at him. "About the argument and everything… It didn't need to happen. What point was there to it, even?"

"Not a one," Hans replied, smirking tiredly.

Elsa smiled back. Her smile fell. "I'm sorry that you're going through so much stress, but I felt attacked. I hate that feeling," she said.

"I know… I do too," he answered. "I felt attacked as well."

Elsa nodded. "What… what news has come from Moren?" she asked.

"Suffice it to say, if things keep going as they are, I'm afraid we'll need to cut out of this suitor race for a time. War is looming and Moren is going to need us all back home soon. Frankly, we're just waiting for his summons now. It'll come any day. Of course, in accordance to my sentence for my treachery, I'm going to find myself on the front lines. Knowing as much isn't making this stress over news of war any easier on me… Moren deludes himself into believing he spared me a death sentence. In reality, all he really did was sentence me to belated execution by enemy soldier on the front. Yeah… When I said things are going rough, I _meant_ they're going rough. Britain is no easy enemy to handle on land _or_ sea," Hans replied.

For some reason her heart sank on hearing this, on visualizing images of him on the front lines fighting an enemy. Perhaps even dying at said enemy's hand. "Oh…" she quietly said, folding her arms around herself and looking down and to the side.

"Yeah… That's about all that _can_ be said," Hans remarked.

There was silence for a time. "I'll continue to write you," she soon remarked.

"There's no point. I'll be moving around too much, between land and sea both. A common carrier pigeon won't do the job this time. Heck, it's a miracle they've been able to do it thus far. As to couriers, no courier is going to rush headlong into a war zone just to deliver a letter," Hans answered. "Nor would I want him to." Elsa inwardly cringed at the idea of not being able to keep in contact with him while he was out there. She wanted updates as to the status of the battle, after all.

 _But more than that, you want to know he is still alive…_

There had to be some way to get letters to him. She would think on it. Perhaps a solution would present itself to her in time. "I… I don't want you to have to go…" she said. "You or any of your brothers."

"But we will," Hans said. "I wish there was a way around it too."

Elsa nodded. Perhaps it was time to change the subject. "Tomorrow is your day to spend with me," she said.

"I anticipate it," Hans replied with a small smile, glad for the subject change.

"You have a lot to compete with," she teasingly remarked. "The bar is pretty high."

"I'll manage. I always do," Hans replied confidently.

"Bold boast. Good luck… Goodnight, Hans," she said to him.

"Goodnight, my lady queen," Hans answered, bowing to her. She curtseyed in return then left. Hans watched after her quietly. Edvard Collin indeed. He scoffed at the thought then shifted uneasily. What if she was serious about this? About him? What if he became an actual threat? He didn't like the way his gut twisted at the thought she'd choose Edvard. He sighed deeply, drawing a hand through his hair. This would have to be monitored, he decided. Closely. It was time to pull out all the stops and treat this as if he were a serious contender for her hand, keen on being chosen as her consort. It wouldn't be too difficult, he decided. Not in the least.

 _Because part of you_ _ **does**_ _want that…_

He ignored that thought, of course, and grimaced, heading back towards the suitor wing.

Frozen

As Hans walked, suddenly he felt a blade press against his neck from the shadows. He froze. He hardly dared breathe. Into the light stepped Duke Carl Alexander. Hans eyed him guardedly. "It seems Kelin-Sel is not the only serious threat amongst the brothers of the Southern Isles," the Duke remarked.

"Iscawin is the third," Hans replied unapologetically, coldly smirking at the man. "Something the matter, my dear Duke? Does that interfere with your little plots and game plans?"

"What do you know of my plots and game plans?" the Duke scoffed, pressing the blade tighter against Hans's neck.

"Only that there _is_ one," Hans replied, scowling warningly at him. "You're ambition, Duke Alexander. Enough that you were probably plotting out ways to be rid of the competition even before you docked. You think like me. At least enough like me that I know you've been busy, and not in an entirely honest or noble way."

"Guard yourself, Admiral Westergaard. I'm warning you," the Duke threatened, pressing the blade closer. Suddenly he felt metal against his throat and tensed, eyes widening. He and Hans glanced over.

"Take your sword away from him. Now," the newcomer dangerously warned.

Hans smirked and chuckled. "Harald," he greeted. He turned back to Carl. "Well now, you're outnumbered. What's your plan at this point, Duke?"

"He's coming down the hallway," the Duke replied. "Edvard never did like unfair odds."

Hans frowned and turned. Sure enough, Edvard stood behind them looking surprised at the scene, then frowning darkly. He drew his blade and approached, though not threateningly. "Now, now gentlemen, is there really need for such hostility? Because if so, I can hardly stand by and let you three kill each other."

"He moved first," Hans said, tossing his head in Carl's direction.

"Prince Hans, here I thought you were the sort who was always ready for a sneak attack. Impressive that he got the drop on you. Preoccupied with something? Perhaps thinking about the queen?" Edvard replied.

Hans started, realizing he was right, and inwardly cursed. Attraction made you weak, he bitterly thought to himself. "Hans was doing no harm to anyone," Harald defended. "If he was thinking of the queen, so what? We all are."

"Yes, well, other suitors might not be quite as gentle as I," Carl said, looking at Hans and withdrawing his sword. In turn, Harald withdrew his own from Carl's neck. None of them wanted a four-way battle in a corridor.

"Gentle? Right," Hans said, scoffing.

"You're one to talk, Admiral. Were you not the suitor who only a little over a year ago tried to cut the woman's head off?" Edvard bit.

"Get out of my way," Hans warned, eyes narrowing. He turned to Carl. "And whatever you're planning, forget it. I'm watching you, Duke. Recall that the numbers I have at my back are greater than the ones you have at yours." Carl scowled but said nothing. Hans shoved passed him. "Come on, Harald." He wasn't about to leave the boy with these two men. Harald nodded and followed closely.

Edvard and Carl glared after the two in silence. "Thank you for the timely intervention," Carl said.

"I never intervened for your sake, Carl. Not for any of you. I intervened so that Elsa would not be stricken with guilt, should the halls of this palace have ended up stained with blood," Edvard answered. "That was my purpose in stepping in, little more. Beside, you know how I hate unfair odds." Carl harrumphed but said nothing.

Frozen

Elsa sighed, entering her room. "Elsa?" a voice asked. She started, looking over. Anna was waiting there, sitting on her bed and looking uneasy.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked up. "Elsa! I... nothing. Really. I just... wanted to talk to you? About, um, the masquerade and, uh Hans?"

"That was long ago now," Elsa said, frowning. "What kept you from coming to me sooner?"

Anna was quiet. "I'm not sure. Memories, maybe, of being shut out... I mean, I know it's not like that anymore, but just sometimes... You know..." she answered.

Elsa cringed. "I know," she replied, looking slightly guilty.

"I also didn't want to make you mad or insult you," Anna said.

"Why would you do either?" she asked.

"Because it's about Hans," Anna said. "And, um... you and him dancing, uh... I mean... I don't know how to say this." Frustratedly she shook her head then took a breath. "Elsa, you looked like you were really enjoying dancing with him and being in his arms and just... What was going on?"

Elsa blinked. "He's a suitor, Anna! I'll treat him like any of the others," Elsa immediately defended, cursing the flush on her cheeks.

"You aren't seriously thinking about picking him, are you?" Anna asked worriedly.

"No, Anna, I'm not," Elsa promised. "He's there for show, that's all."

"Really? Because you didn't enjoy a dance with any other suitor as much as you seemed to enjoy your dance with him," Anna said.

"He's a good dancer," Elsa defended.

"And the way you two have been getting closer?" Anna asked.

"I've forgiven him for his crimes against me and Arendelle, but not for his crimes against you," Elsa said. "Nothing will happen between us. Especially given how averse you are to the idea."

Anna was quiet. "I'm not as averse to it as I should be," she muttered. Elsa started, eyes widening. Anna shook her head. "I don't want you to marry him. Ever. But... but that isn't my choice, and he seems... he just... You seem so open with him. Open and honest and genuine. Like you are with me, just... in a way that isn't the same. A way that's more... I don't know how to describe it."

"No one does, it seems," Elsa murmured.

Anna was quiet. "You care for him..." she soon said.

Elsa was quiet, looking out the window. "I do... Very much," she answered. "But it isn't love." Yet, she inwardly added before shaking that idea away.

Anna looked at her doubtfully. "Maybe it should be. It would make it all so much easier to understand and accept; because right now I don't know what to think or say or do anymore," she soon said. Elsa's eyes widened in shock as she stopped breathing. Anna sighed and walked passed her sister. "Goodnight, Elsa. I love you."

"I-I love you too," Elsa numbly answered. Anna walked out, shutting the door behind her.


	7. The City

The City

(A/N: And here we have another H.C. Andersen quote hidden somewhere. And Hans and Elsa spending a good deal of time together. Really don't like the title of this chapter but couldn't come up with anything better. Sorry.)

"Edvard played this game already, Hans. Taking me into town," Elsa teased as the two of them hurried, hand in hand, towards town.

"Edvard. Hah! The man is playing us all for fools. Him and Carl both," Hans said with a scoff.

"How so?" Elsa asked.

"Nobody is that much of a lovesick sap within a few days of meeting a woman... Unless they are, I mean I've seen people like that, but he's not one of them! Believe me. He doesn't believe in love at first sight, as much as he'd have us - and by us I mean the other suitors - believe otherwise; but to get ahead in this suitor business, moving slowly isn't really an option. I wouldn't be surprised if he set up that whole incident with the carriage himself. Why else would Carl just happen to be there at the same time you two were?" Hans asked. "Something doesn't ring true about that."

"You think he put a little girl in danger on purpose?" Elsa incredulously asked.

"Admittedly no. The guy is smart, but he's not without conscience. He genuinely likes you, I believe, perhaps cares for you even. He wouldn't have done something that risked his chance of being the victor if his _life_ depended on it," Hans replied. Besides, the Southern Isles weren't the only nation that would benefit from ties with Arendelle. "The little girl and the puppy just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Their presence happened to work out in his favor more than his first plan would have. He adapts."

"Like you, Chameleon Prince," Elsa said.

"He isn't even in my league," Hans answered flatly, looking slightly jealous; and defensive of his title. "I'm of the opinion his original idea was for the carriage to nearly run down Carl. The Duke is clever as well, and ambitious. It isn't unlikely that he and Edvard formed a sort of alliance that guarantees they both make it to the final rounds. Shows of heroics, shows of loyalty despite rivalry, things such as that."

"If all you suspect it true, I'm impressed. I do like a man that goes the distance for me," Elsa said, eyes sparkling teasingly.

"Now you're just being coy," Hans bluntly replied, unimpressed.

Elsa giggled. "Regardless, being taken into town is old now, Admiral," she said.

"Trust me. I have a purpose and a plan," Hans replied.

"Do you?" she asked.

He cringed. "I have a few ideas," he lamely excused.

"Uh huh," she said doubtfully, smirking.

"I do! For instance, it isn't this kingdom we're travelling to," Hans said.

"Wait, really?" she asked, smirk falling to a look of shock as her eyes widened. Say for the Southern Isles, Weselton, and one other place, she'd never really been away from Arendelle. He winked. She heard a bell ringing and gasped. "The train?!" she exclaimed. She'd _never_ been on a train before!

"You'll remember a day with me," Hans replied, grinning back at her. "Uh oh, it's leaving the station. Let's hurry up!"

Frozen

The two of them began to run faster, racing along the platform. "Wait! Wait!" Elsa called at it with a laugh, knowing that no one could hear but trying anyway. They would catch it, after all. She hoped.

"Come on, cut us a break!" Hans called as well, grinning excitedly as the mini thrill of chasing after a moving train consumed them both.

"Hans, we're going to miss it!" Elsa said as it began picking up speed and their window of opportunity shrunk.

"I don't think so," Hans said. An attendant was keeping a door open, having noticed the two. He was giving them a last shot at catching it. "Now!" he said, picking her up suddenly. She gave a little scream as he did so, then realized this was their last opening. She quickly grabbed at the handle of the door and clung to it, pulling herself inside the car with the attendant's aid. She grinned back at Hans and reached out for the prince. He seized her outstretched hand and she pulled him quickly into the coach alongside her, again with the help of the attendant. They shut the door swiftly, as the train began to really pick up speed, then leaned against it in relief. Exchanging looks, the two began to laugh.

"I can't believe we actually did that!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" Hans agreed.

"Ah hem," the attendant said, looking unimpressed and holding out his hand for tickets. Hans cringed and handed them over, innocently grinning. The man rolled his eyes and walked off.

Elsa and Hans watched after him sheepishly then smiled at one another. "Come on. Let's get seated," Hans said.

"I'd rather walk around, honestly," she answered.

"Then let's do that," Hans said. "I haven't been on a locomotive in _years_. It'll be interesting to see how it's changed." Elsa grinned, and the two of them set off to explore the train.

Frozen

It was about a three hour ride to reach the destination, a city a good distance away from Arendelle. Elsa felt herself being lightly shaken. "Hmm?" she asked eyes flickering open.

"We're there, your Majesty," Hans said to her.

"Where? Oh!" she exclaimed, realizing she'd fallen asleep; and that her head was resting on his shoulder. "Sorry about that," she added, rubbing her eyes.

"It's fine," Hans assured, smiling. The train was slowing to a stop. Elsa pulled out a mirror and began to fix her makeup. "I don't understand why you even bother with that stuff. You're every bit as beautiful without."

She smiled to herself. "You're a man. You wouldn't understand," she teased, finishing up. "Makeup improves everyone's looks. It gives a confidence boost."

"You need one? You're queen, Elsa," Hans said with a laugh.

"I may be queen, but I'm not exactly totally secure about myself even now," Elsa replied, smiling at him. "I've gotten better, since I stopped hiding my powers and just let them go, but still. Come on, let's hurry." Hans nodded and stood with her. The two moved to get off.

Stepping out into the light, Elsa grinned excitedly, looking around. "There are so many people," she said. She felt a thrill being somewhere that was so vastly different from the town where the castle was situated. "I've never really seen much more of Arendelle than the village outside the castle."

"And you'll see farther still, one day. Other kingdoms and possibly countries, even. Travelling is amazing and exciting and fresh and new… I love it. Every part of it," Hans said. "I'll see the world one day, I promise you that. Well, I'll give it a good try, at least."

"If it's like this, take me with you," she said.

"It's better," Hans replied with a grin. "The sights and cultures and different sorts of people… You'd love it."

She was quiet, looking rueful a moment. "I would… But I can't just leave my duties as Queen," she said with a sigh.

"Fortunately, you're not an only child," Hans pointed out.

"You think I could get away with leaving Anna in charge for a while?" Elsa asked.

"Why not? It would be good practice for her," Hans replied. "It'll definitely teach her a lot more about responsibility. Then you and your 'king' can wander about; having adventures, forming political ties… Of course you'd probably only get away with that once every year or two, leaving for an extended period, but a lot can be done in that amount of time, if you set your mind to it."

"It sounds wonderful," Elsa mused.

"To move, to breathe, to fly, to live, to gain all while you give. To roam the roads of lands remote, to travel is to live," Hans said.

"One of yours?" she asked.

"One of mine," he confirmed proudly.

"I love it," she said, with a laugh.

Hans grinned and hailed a coach. He opened the door for her and she climbed in. Hans looked at the driver. "Coachman, what would you recommend first time tourists visit?" Hans asked.

"There's the city square, my lord. It's quite the sight. The theatre is there, or not far from it," the coachman replied.

"What's playing?" Hans questioned.

"Tonight operas. Semiramide is one," the man answered.

"Hmm, a little tragic. The young woman much prefers happy endings," Hans said.

"Euryanthe, an opera, is also set to be performed," the coachman said.

"Still dark, but better. It's very romantic, I've been told, and at least it has a semi-happy ending," Hans said. "Very well, the town square, then," he said. He climbed in after Elsa, and the coachman started off.

Frozen

Elsa looked around the town square, amazed by everything that was going on, but also a little overwhelmed. It was a bigger crowd than she was used to or liked. Hans was no fan of the amount of people either, it seemed. They moved down the street sticking close together, then swiftly Hans dodged into a random building. Elsa followed him. "Wow. Didn't expect the heart of the city to be _this_ big," Hans remarked.

"Well, we found where most of the good shopping is, and restaurants, and other," Elsa said. "Did I see an opera house?"

"You did," Hans replied. "Well, it's a theatre, really. They present more than simply opera there. They also have productions and ballet. Harald Scharff has likely performed there. He's performed _everywhere_."

"Is he very good?" Elsa asked.

"You'll have to see him dance sometime, without a partner. No one better, or very few," Hans replied.

"Maybe he'll put on a show at that palace," Elsa said.

"In front of the creeps tormenting him? I doubt it," Hans replied. "But I could be wrong. He may do it just to flaunt that honor in their faces."

"About that, your brothers and you really should be more proactive in defending him," Elsa said, frowning.

"He needs practice with hecklers," Hans defended, blushing slightly.

"Not an excuse, Hans," Elsa said.

"I know," Hans said with a sigh. "But you _know_ what the political climate is like for us right now."

"He's your friend," Elsa pointed out. "He's worth taking a risk for."

"Yeah… I know that too…" Hans replied, looking down.

She smiled. "Come on, let's keep going. Maybe reach a quieter part of town and do a little more exploring before this opera you were talking about. I'm actually excited for it," she said, taking his hand and pulling him though the building and out the backway. "I would have liked to see a bit of Comedie-Italliene, I think. Seeing Iscawin wearing Pierrot at the masquerade made me itch for it, I haven't seen it since I was little, but I think I may find this opera just as interesting." They came out onto a much quieter street and smiled approvingly, walking down it side by side. "This place is amazing," she remarked.

"I know," Hans said. "I've seen bigger, though. I've gone to England before, for instance. The place is massive, and it isn't even the largest city around."

"I'd like to see it someday," Elsa said.

"We will; and much more besides," he promised with a smile. "Well, if it's me you choose to marry," he teased as an afterthought.

She smiled but said nothing. Her smile fell to a thoughtful frown. She was… actually seriously considering it… That thought should disturb her, shouldn't it? But it didn't. She was actually finding herself glad he was suddenly taking this suitor game more seriously. He was playing it, now, like he had a chance. He hadn't had one before, she admitted, but now… Would it really be so bad? Ugh, what was she thinking? If Anna ever found out she was considering something like this… She couldn't look at Hans as a serious potential. Not after all he'd done. She had to think about Anna's feelings on the matter. Anna would never be okay with it. There was _nothing_ more important to her than her sister. She wanted Anna to feel safe, not to live her life fearful that Hans would one day become a monster again… But still… She shook her head, focusing on the sights again. She didn't have to look at any of that right now. It could wait for later. For now she just wanted to enjoy her freedom.

Frozen

They stood in a crowd, watching a platform set up in the street. A young woman was there, speaking boldly and passionately about being a woman in a man's world, and about rights and such things as that. Hans and Elsa watched in intrigue, taking in her words. Of course this new order coming to light wasn't anything new - Elsa had been dealing with such matters for some time now, as had her father and mother before her - but it had only really started to begin taking off in Arendelle since the previous king and queen had been on the throne. Perhaps the greatest step had been when her father had ensured his eldest child, boy or girl, would inherit his throne. There had been great protest from the council, but the old king had shut it down immediately.

"What do you think of this ideal that is gaining popularity?" Elsa asked Hans as the woman's speech finished to a rousing applause, which she and the Prince both clapped to. They turned, walking away from the street as the crowd began to disperse.

Hans was silent a moment, thinking. "I believe it has the potential to do many, many good and wonderful things for women the world around… I also think, though, that it has the power to be abused horribly, and warped into something completely out of the realms of what it originally was meant to be."

"Are you frightened it'll become Amazonian in its ideologies?" Elsa teased. "Burn the corsets, down with all men!" she cried out, running ahead and hopping up onto a wall, holding a post as an anchor while leaning out over the edge of it.

Hans, pursuing her, laughed. "My lady queen, how progressive of you!" he said.

"Let's return to the time of the Amazon warriors, where men were cattle and only newborn girls were of any use while the boys were to be disposed of," Elsa said, laughing as well. "Let women kind rise from the ground and annihilate the male presence."

"Now that _is_ a scary thought," Hans remarked. "Perhaps I'm worrying for nothing, but can you blame me? Should it ever come to that, my family line would be doomed you know," he teased.

"You're a paranoid one, aren't you?" Elsa joked. "But I do agree that it has the potential to be abused and warped. True female empowerment doesn't mean burning your underclothes and saying no to marriage or men. I doubt it will get to that level, however, so really you don't have to worry just yet."

He reached up, grinning, and she let him lift her down from the wall. "To be fair to this new ideal, you hardly need a man or marriage to be happy, as much as society would have you think otherwise and push you towards it," he pointed out. Nor did a man need a woman and marriage to be happy, for that matter.

"That's true, but it's nice to _have_ one," Elsa answered, smirking.

"Now Elsa, you're a strong and independent woman who doesn't need any man," Hans said with a grin.

"Mmm hmm. But who says I can't be strong and independent _with_ one?" she asked.

Hans chuckled. "No argument there. Well, not in the regards to the having a man thing, but you get what I mean," he said. She giggled and nodded. Hans was silent a moment, thinking. "Aren't you afraid you'll lose some of your freedom, with marriage?" he wondered. A serious expression crossed over Elsa's face as she took this question in and realized the potential truth in it.

"Maybe a little… But I'm restricted being a queen as it is. If I weren't royalty I'd have more freedom, even if I _was_ married, than I do now as a single woman," Elsa answered.

He cringed then looked at her again. "Elsa," he said. She turned to him. "Even if you weren't a queen, and I wasn't a prince, and we were just a man and woman, you would never be lacking for freedom if you married me. You will be as liberated as if you were still single. I can keep up to you well enough," he continued with a smile.

"Can you now?" she asked, smiling back.

"Perhaps even surpass," he answered.

"That's a challenge I'm willing to take," she said, grinning. You know, she didn't doubt his words… If she married him, yes, she could believe that she would be every bit as free as she was now. She could believe that he wouldn't hold her down. In fact he would perhaps even help lift her up higher, and gain more freedom, than she'd ever thought she would ever have. Even now, with this little excursion, he was doing so. She'd never thought she was free enough to just go off like this to a neighboring city or land for a day. To be fair she probably shouldn't be anyway, but that she knew she could get away with it now, if things became to stressful - she wouldn't run off just because she felt like it, that wasn't responsible in the least - meant a lot to her.

"You can't very well take the challenge if you don't marry me," Hans teased. "Shall I give you a ring and seal the deal?"

"No shortcuts, prince Hans. You go through the process like everyone else," she teased back, grinning down at him.

He chuckled and nodded. "Come on. Let's explore a bit more. We have a while yet before we need to get to the theatre. It is the grandest thing you'll ever see, stunning in every respect. At least, it is if it's anything like the Theatre Royal on Drury Lane in London," he said. Elsa nodded, grinning, and the two walked off again to explore the city more. They both preferred quieter and smaller towns, but the city was a treat if it was experienced only every so often.

Meanwhile

The triplets were pressed against the palace wall and listening intently to a conversation around the corner. "What are you three doing?" Iscawin questioned, coming up to them.

"Shh!" the three said.

Iscawin started and looked confused. He heard voices, then, and frowned. "Are you seriously eavesdropping?" he demanded in an angry whisper.

"Shut up and listen, little brother," Connyn hissed, giving him a deadly serious glare. A glare that definitely didn't sit well with Iscawin. Iscawin fell silent and listened.

"Then it's agreed. The Prince, Kelin-Sel, has to go," a voice said.

Iscawin's eyes widened. What now? He quickly joined the triplets in eavesdropping. "What's happening?" he asked.

"They saw Kelin-Sel in the garden with Elsa, that's what," Coth murmured. "And saw him kiss her."

"He did what?!" Iscawin demanded.

"On the forehead, Iscawin, not the lips," Coth said, rolling his eyes. "But it was enough, and now they've determined Kelin-Sel is the biggest threat to them of all the suitors. They want him to disappear. For a very long time."

"Oh god…" Iscawin whispered.

"I don't think they mean disappear as in permanently. Duke Carl Alexander is with them, and he's called them down from such a notion as murder each time the possibility is brought up. He's their ringmaster, it seems, so Kelin-Sel's life isn't in danger, but I'm not anymore okay with this than I would be if they _were_ talking death," Calcas said. Iscawin nodded in agreement.

"Sell him as a slave to Norway or Britain," a second voice said. "It would keep him out of our hair for a good long while. Or we could enslave him ourselves."

"I like that idea. We could sell him back to his brothers after Elsa has chosen one of us and married him," a third stated.

"Oh _hell_ no," Connyn growled. He looked about ready to go out there and confront all of them, but Coth held him back, giving him a warning glare.

"None of us need that sort of drama with the Southern Isles," Carl's voice stated firmly. "Locking him away in a dungeon, or holding him captive in some abandoned hunting cabin in the woods, will be just as useful to us."

"And also more dangerous. What if he escapes?" a fourth voice, besides Carl's, demanded. "Everything is ruined then. Even more so if he sees who his kidnappers are."

"However, his brothers will be so busy searching for him that they'll be out of the way as well," a fifth suitor pointed out in support of Carl's idea.

"Precisely. The young prince Hans is proving more of a threat than I feel alright with; as is Iscawin," Carl stated. "Really, aside from Edvard all of those princes are our biggest threat, and so the sooner they get out of the way the better. If they're spending all of their time searching for their brother, it means more opportunity for us."

"Then it's agreed. We disappear Kelin-Sel," one of the first voices that spoke said. "Now it's a matter of how. Those brothers are constantly with each other in some sort of twisted version of a united front. Well, as united as they _can_ be. It's no secret those young men despise each other."

"And it's no secret Hans is insidious as all getup," Calcas mused.

"What are you implying?" Iscawin asked.

"It appears the Chameleon Prince, aka Traitor Prince, gets to use his camouflage once more. This time, though, not to betray. To play spy. Double agent, more precisely," Calcas answered.

"Hans can play both sides of a coin as easily as breathing," Connyn agreed. "So what? We send him in to play the suitors and he gets into their graces under the guise of helping them get Kelin-Sel?"

"Exactly," Calcas said.

"But all the while he's working to keep Kelin-Sel safe by informing him, Elsa, the Duke of Weselton, and us, of each plot that comes into play against our brother," Coth said, smirking.

"The moment he comes back from his day with Elsa we can fill him in," Iscawin said. "We can't stay here any longer, though. They're going to figure us out."

"Right. Let's go," Connyn agreed. Quickly the four brothers slinked away from the area. The suitors were now splitting up to go to their rooms. They got out now, or they got caught.

Frozen

The sun was setting, by the time Hans and Elsa returned. They weren't in any hurry to get back to the castle, right now. At the moment they were walking along the beach in comfortable silence, every so often a remark made or an action giggled at. They didn't walk hand-in-hand. It would be too intimate a gesture in public, and frowned upon. Besides, it wasn't as if they were lovers.

"The opera was so amazing and beautiful, and that theatre... I've never seen anything like it before," Elsa remarked after a time.

"It doesn't compare to some," Hans said. "One day I'll show you some _truly_ spectacular ones."

"I look forward to it," she replied, smiling. "I've... It's been a good day..."

Hans smiled gently at her. "It has," he agreed. "I've very much enjoyed our time together. More than I thought I would."

Elsa was quiet. "So have I," she finally answered. "Only…"

"You're not supposed to have," Hans finished for her quietly. "Neither am I."

"What would Anna even think? If I told her that I was having fun with you?" Elsa asked.

"She wouldn't know what to think, what to say or do, how to take it…" Hans said. "She'd react in anger. Lash out. More likely at me than at you… Everything _we_ should be doing and feeling."

"Everything we _think_ we should be doing and feeling," Elsa corrected.

Hans looked out over the sea. He wasn't sure where to go from here. What would be appropriate? They didn't exactly teach you etiquette for how you were to treat a woman you betrayed, despised, semi-made up with, then gradually became attached to, though you weren't willing to admit to friendship. More like deep affection. Very deep. Deeper than it should be. "When you have discussed with the Duke of Weselton which men will be sent home and which will stay, what happens next?" he asked, unwilling to call an end to the day just yet.

"Well, there's enough competition between you all as it is, without giving you still more reason to fight, so the 'games' bit will be skipped. I was thinking maybe a concert at that theatre could be interesting," she said.

"That can't be all," Hans said.

"Well, maybe skating would be fun," she said.

"Skating? Oh, uh, yeah. Fun," Hans said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. She gave him an odd look. He cringed. "I've, uh, never actually…"

"Help!" a desperate voice cried out suddenly. The two sharply looked in the direction it had come from, previous conversation forgotten.

"Someone's in trouble!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Thank you, Queen obvious," Hans bit.

"Don't get fork tongued," she called back to him, already running in the direction the cry had come from. He pursued her swiftly. Towards the gardens, he noted. A very thick part of the palace gardens, hard to see into.

Frozen

"Help! Somebody!" the voice frantically called. "Stop it, please!" A cry of pain echoed right after, and angry voices could be heard saying things like 'shut up' and 'no one is coming to save you, little boy' and 'cry all you want, no one will hear'. They heard the sounds of wood and rocks falling on flesh.

"Stop it!" Elsa shouted furiously in the direction of the voices. "Leave him alone! Where are you?! We're trying to find you!"

"Hel…" the distressed voice began in a sob before it was cut off by a scream of pain.

"I know that voice," Hans said, feeling a chill up his spine. "Harald!" he shouted, double-timing. Elsa paled.

"Hans!" Harald shouted back through fearful sobs.

"Dammit!" Hans cursed, seeing the garden wall up ahead. He leapt up onto it and nimbly scaled it, falling over onto the other side but landing on hands and feet. He booked it into the thick trees. He heard Elsa not far behind him. Hans shoved through some shrubs and gasped. Down a small hill were seven men, beating on Harald Scharff violently. Harald wasn't even trying to cry out, anymore, and looked as if he were starting to succumb. "Get away from him!" Hans all but screamed in fury, charging the men with sword flashing out of its sheath as he rapidly closed the distance.

The men looked sharply over, eyes wide, and yelped on seeing the prince barrelling down on them, the Snow Queen at his back and causing a horrible chill in the air. They saw ice creeping towards them. Hans leapt into the fray, slicing at the men. They began to fight back, but Hans ran on adrenaline. The cover Elsa had started to provide was helping too. She was freezing the ground beneath the feet of the men so that they couldn't keep their balance. Hans kept cutting and slicing viciously. He was well aware he'd done a lot of damage and injured a good number of the attackers. He wasn't looking to kill, or they'd be dead, but he was looking to make them _think_ he was going to slaughter them. Terror was in their eyes and they were frantically trying to retreat now. Elsa reached Harald's side and quickly gathered him into her arms, holding him closely and reassuringly, gazing down at him in fear and concern. He was gawking in a cross between horror and awe at Hans's frenzy.

"We'll bring you to a doctor immediately," Elsa said to Harald.

"I-I don't think it's-it's worth… Ah!" he cried out, holding his ribs.

"It's worth the trouble," Elsa bluntly and seriously stated. She watched after Hans as he drove the seven suitors back like they were wild beasts to be fended off for the sake of a flock of sheep. She shifted uneasily. Please don't let him do anything foolhardy and stupid that could get him killed.

Frozen

The suitors were soon cowering to the prince, all of them having dropped their weapons. Hans was darkly scowling at them as Elsa continued to monitor Harald. She got a feeling this was personal for the prince, so she wasn't going to step in. "Who do you think you are?" Hans darkly asked in a growl. "What did you expect you were going to get away with?!" They didn't dare answer. "Speak!" Hans viciously ordered.

"We were not going to kill him!" one man immediately defended, breaking under the command.

"Then what were you doing?!" Hans demanded.

"We only wanted to drive him off, my lord!" another insisted. "Get him away from us, away from this palace, away from every sort of decent folk…!"

"He is more decent than any of you," Hans said with a sneer.

"He is nothing but a f…" a fourth began.

"Say it, and it'll be the last thing you _ever_ say. I swear to god I will cut out your tongue. It is not your place to judge what sort of man Mr. Scharff is! Nor is it your place to judge the kind of man I am, or anyone," Hans angrily said.

"That man is a stain on society!" a fifth suitor declared.

"You don't even know what he is! I'm tired of your assumptions!" Hans snapped.

"Assumptions? Hah! You _would_ think that, wouldn't you? Judging by what we found in his room, you're hardly better than him. If we _had_ killed the boy it would have been a mercy to him." The man looked scathingly at Scharff. "He is of no use to anything or anyone unless that use is in a whorehouse."

Harald pulled from Elsa's arms and staggered away into the garden. "Harald!" Elsa called.

Hans looked sharply after him and worry replaced anger. He turned sharply to the men. "He is a thousand times the man any of you will ever be, and a thousand times more worthy of life," he darkly stated. He turned after his friend again. "Harald, wait!" he called racing after the boy, the suitors forgotten.

"Get out!" Elsa furiously yelled, shooting to her feet and glaring dangerously at the attackers. "All of you! Away from my palace, out of the village, out of my _kingdom_! Go home. You're no longer welcome here. I am through with you. _All_ of you! Grow up and maybe in the future you'll stand a chance at being at least permitted into Arendelle's borders once more, for the sake of political meetings and little else."

The suitors eyed her, looked ready to protest, and then determined it wasn't going to do any good. "Very well. We're about done with this place anyway. It _and_ its sorceress queen. Who would choose to marry a witch anyway? You're destined to be alone all your days, Queen Elsa," It took all the willpower she possessed to remain calm and not attack them with a blizzard. Her displeasure was plain to see, though, by the chill in the air, the ice spreading across the ground, and the snow flurry that had begun to swirl around her. They got the hint and quickly left. The moment they were out of sight, she let out a shaky breath, shoulders sagging and hurt filling her eyes. She closed them tightly, sighed, and went to try and find Hans and Harald.

Frozen

Hans searched for his friend worriedly. "Harald!" he called out. "Harald, please, answer me!" No response. His concern was only growing. He knew the look that had been in his friend's eyes well enough. It had certainly been in his _own_ enough times. Usually before he 'accidentally' sliced some part of his body on something sharp. Harald was more the sort to go a little more dramatic than that, though. As in fatally dramatic. He quickened his pace, listening for his friend. He couldn't have gone far. Harald was quick, but not _that_ quick.

He paused, soon, and listened. He heard a sniff. Finally, he inwardly cheered. He looked in that direction and headed towards it. He pushed through some hanging vines and paused, seeing his friend sitting at the side of a pond with his head buried in his knees. Hans inwardly cringed, now, and took a breath, approaching. "Harald," he said.

"What do you want?" Harald asked in a murmur.

"I want to make sure you're okay," Hans replied. "And that you didn't let those idiots get to you, though now I see they did."

"It's been a long time coming," Harald answered. "I haven't had a day's peace, Hans. Not _one_. Even the day I spent with Elsa was ended by returning to the wing and being hassled and thrown around from one bully to another to be taunted or struck. I just… Sometimes I believe it _would_ be better to disappear."

"Don't even," Hans deadpanned. "They don't deserve the satisfaction. If you pulled something like that, it would mean they won. They're the _last_ sort you want to let win…" He looked at the dancer. "Hey, those men won't be around anymore, okay? Elsa will drive them off and things will be alright."

"No they won't. I'll still hear the taunts. Maybe not as bad, but they'll still be there," Harald replied.

"But taunts you can handle," Hans replied with a smirk. "You'd have to, given your profession in the theatre." Harald smirked slightly then lifted a hand, spinning around a ring he wore on his left hand. Hans eyes it. "You're engaged," he noted in vague surprise.

"I am," he said, smiling slightly. "But this ring isn't hers… It was a gift from the other woman that I am coming to love… It's a complicated mess. Frankly I'd be better off marrying you and not having to deal with hurting _them_ … One of them will be hurt so badly… I never wanted that. Not for either. Another reason disappearing might just be better all around."

"Or worse," Hans said. "The untold suffering you would leave behind for them to endure, and all those you love… It isn't worth it, Harald. Believe me it isn't worth it… What are their names?"

Harald looked up again and was silent. "Camilla Petersen and Elvida Moller," he replied. "They are wonderful girls, both of them. I despise love triangles…"

Hans nodded. "Tell me about the two of them," he said. "It may help." Harald nodded. Hans inwardly collapsed in relief. Good. His friend's mind was now off of the creeps who had been tormenting him. Immediately, and enthusiastically, the young man - teenager, Hans inwardly corrected - launched into a description of each girl. Hans listened quietly, nodding or interjecting something when appropriate.

Frozen

Elsa looked around worriedly. Where had they gone? "Hans? Harald?!" she called.

"We're here, Elsa," a voice said. Hans. She turned and saw the prince walking back towards her with Harald trailing a little behind. "We should bring Harald to Mael," he added.

"Is it bad enough to require your brother's help?" Elsa worriedly wondered.

"Your Majesty, no offense but Lars is the only 'doctor' I trust. He's always been," Hans replied. Elsa nodded. There was no point arguing him. Besides, someone with medical knowledge was someone with medical knowledge. Mael would be as fine as any official doctor would have been. She followed them. Hans turned to Harald. "The things I do for you," he teased lightly.

"Thank you," Harald replied, smiling at him gently.

Hans smiled back and turned to Elsa. "You made them regret it, I presume?" he asked.

"They haven't even _begun_ to regret it, my dear one," Elsa darkly answered, frowning. Hans started, blinking, and flushed faintly as he realized the queen had called him 'my dear one'. She'd probably said it just in passing! Yeah, that was it. It wasn't a serious remark. Maybe she didn't even know she had said it, or maybe it was just something casual that she would say to any friend. But… but part of him almost hoped it was a term she had only uttered to _him_. Ugh, he had to stop. He was overthinking things. Again. He stayed quiet for the rest of the walk back to the palace. They all did, Harald because he sensed the awkwardness and Elsa because she suddenly realized what she had said and was busy kicking herself for it. It was so inappropriate. What had she been thinking?! It was one think to call him 'my friend'. It was an entirely different thing to call him 'my dear one'. With luck, though, it would just pass as a pet name. Hey, at least she hadn't called him 'my love'. That was just no. 'My dear one' could pass as romantic or friendly, and she had meant it to be friendly. She believed.


	8. To Play Double Agent

To Play Double Agent

(A/N: The reactions to the picture in this part play with the 1800s view on such things. And that fact that supposedly H.C. Andersen did at one point send such a photo as this, albeit most likely not one even a fraction this extreme, well extreme for the time period, to Scharff. With the message 'Here you have again Hans Christian Andersen'.)

Mael checked Harald over attentively. "You'll be alright," he soon said to him as he finished wrapping the boy's ribs, which had been in bad shape. "Don't do much moving or strenuous exercise and you'll recover all the quicker. You need to take it easy and rest… I'm sorry we weren't there to save you…"

"It's alright. Hans was," the young man replied, smiling gratefully over at his friend.

"What were they talking about, when they mentioned something they'd found in your room?" Hans questioned. Harald blinked, blushed, then grinned devilishly, eyes lighting up mischievously. Hans stiffened. Oh, he got a bad feeling he was going to regret asking. "Uh, Harald?" he asked, now visibly uneasy. Meanwhile, the rest of his brothers were suddenly intrigued by the proceedings.

"Hans, you don't remember sending that photo?" Harald innocently questioned. "You must have really been drunk."

"Photo? What photo?" Hans icily asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Well, it was certainly a step up from every other photo you ever sent of yourself… _Quite_ a step," Harald answered. "More like a leap to another level."

"What photo?" Coth immediately questioned, suddenly all over this 'photo' business.

"What photo?!" Hans echoed, closer to a freaking out point. What the hell did Harald mean?!

"Open my top drawer, Kelin-Sel," Harald said.

Kelin-Sel debated whether or not to do so, especially if there was a possibility Hans's dignity was on the line, then decided he really couldn't care less about Hans's dignity in this instance and opened it. His mouth dropped and he flushed. "Holy sh…" he cut himself off, biting his tongue.

Iscawin, burning with curiosity, dove for the picture and pulled it out. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Bro! What the heck?!"

"What is it?!" Hans panicked. This was not good, it was not good. It couldn't be good. Oh god, this wasn't good.

The triplets looked at it. Connyn blew a whistle as if he were improperly and totally uncouthly whistling at the sight of some maiden. "Hans, you never told us you were so daring."

"Give me the picture!" Hans freaked, lunging for it. Connyn snatched it from Iscawin and moved out of the way, grinning wickedly. "Connyn!" Hans shouted.

"Here you have again Hans Christian Andersen," Connyn read out. " _Wow_ do you have him."

"Give me the photo!" Hans shouted. Connyn laughed and quickly slipped it to Coth, who moved out of the way, looking at it.

"Huh, Franz was right. You _must_ swing both ways to have sent this," Coth said. "My, my… Baby brother, I knew you had a body on you, but never pictured you quite like this."

"Coth, come on, this isn't funny anymore!" Hans desperately pled. "What is the photo?!" He lunged for it again, but of course Calcas snatched it away with a grin. He looked at it and gasped.

Mael snatched it from Calcas, glaring scathingly at his younger brothers for their childish taunting, and looked at the picture. His eyes widened in shock. "Hans!" he furiously shouted.

"I don't know where it came from, I swear!" Hans said. He didn't even know what it was, but he knew enough to know it wasn't good.

"How the hell was a picture like this even taken of you?!" Mael demanded, shoving it into Hans's hands.

Hans swallowed and looked down at it. His eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, blushing bright red and looking mortified. It was a picture of him, for sure, and long story short? It wasn't an innocent picture. In fact, it was more lurid. Very lurid. He wore a towel around his waist and nothing more. His hair and body were damp and he was lounging, in fact sprawled out, over a set of cushions on a window seat, laying in the sun and looking back towards the camera with a look he hadn't even _realized_ could pass for seductive. It was supposed to be dark and dangerous, warning any possible intruder or attacker off; but tied with the way he was sprawled over the pillows… Enough said. His mouth was dropped in horror. This couldn't be happening to him. This could _not_ be happening to him! "I didn't send this," he numbly said. "I didn't even _take_ this!"

"No, I gathered as much when I wrote you a vaguely flirtatious letter in response and you replied with confusion and uneasy amusement. At which point I laughed because I realized you probably hadn't been the perpetrator," Harald answered.

"But-but who…?" Hans began. He stiffened, looking up in realization. He scowled darkly. "Franz," he growled, grip on the picture tightening. "Franz!" he furiously shouted. That was it. He was writing a letter home _right_ now. He would see his depraved, perverted, totally… Ugh! He would see the middle prince hung! Or at least imprisoned in the dungeon for a _damn_ long time. What was he, some poster boy for a lewd paper? Not even lewd. This was _beyond_ lewd. This was pushing into erotic territory and was totally not okay. He could get arrested for this, dammit! That was how bad it was. Arrested for gross indecency. Of course his moron brother wouldn't have thought _that_ through, would he? Nor care, if he had.

"Hans, wait!" Mael called out in alarm.

"I'm going to give Franz an earful for this audacity! He isn't getting away with this, I swear on pain of death!" Hans freaked, jerking open the door of Harald's room and moving to go out. He slammed right into someone outside of the door and cried out, dropping the picture and catching whoever it was before they fell.

Frozen

"Hey!" the person exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh my gosh, are you hurt? I'm so sorry. I…" he began. He froze and gasped on seeing who it was. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, the Duke, and Francis and Erik were there! It was Elsa he'd run into, of course. In line with his luck. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! He blinked at them then realized the picture wasn't in his hands anymore. He looked down at the ground and blanched. Anna was bending to pick it up for him. "Don't touch that!" he freaked, diving for it. Anna looked surprised then frowned, snatching it up and moving out of the way. "For the love of god and all things good in this world, Anna, do not look at it!" Hans begged. "I will bow and scrape at your feet, just don't look at it!"

"Why? I mean what's so bad about a photo?" Anna asked, curiously about to turn it over.

"Trust me! For god's sake, if you trust me on nothing else for the rest of eternity, trust me on this!" Hans pled.

"But…" Anna began.

Kristoff took it from her and turned it over without even a second thought. "Holy reindeer!" he exclaimed, blushing brightly and looking both appalled and confused. Hans groaned, burying his face in his hands. The floodgates were open. There was no going back now. Francis and Erik curiously looked at it as well. Erik's mouth dropped. Francis 'eeped', looking unsure of what to think.

"Give me that. Surely whatever it is isn't so shocking," the Duke said, taking the picture and looking at it. His eyes widened and he looked flustered. "Prince Hans!" he exclaimed in horror.

"It wasn't me!" Hans swore. "On pain of death I swear I never took that! If I'd known it had been taken at all I would have destroyed it, please believe me!"

"What on earth has you all so worked up?!" Anna demanded.

"It is not for decent eyes to see, my dear, much less the eyes of decent young women such as yourselves," the Duke said, tucking the picture away and looking sharply at Hans. "Why I should have you arrested for such a thing as this! How dare you bring such a photo into this castle? We are respectable here, young man!"

"I didn't bring it, I promise you I didn't!" Hans swore.

"You're doing yourself no good by lying," the Duke said. "If you didn't bring it, how did it get here?"

Harald, frowning worriedly now, looked about ready to speak up. "Don't. You'll just make it even worse," Iscawin warned, grimacing. "Imagine telling him it was sent to _you_."

"Ooh, good point," Harald replied, cringing.

"I… it… they… I mean… Franz sent it! He-he sent it as a-a joke. A taunt!" Hans said.

"What is your own _brother_ doing with such a shot of you?" the Duke demanded, looking mortified.

"It isn't like that! He-he went a little camera crazy a while back!" Hans replied. "This-this was years ago!" He hoped. Not that he'd changed too much since it was taken, if anything he'd just filled out more, but that probably wasn't the best thing to boast up about now. "He must have found it and thought it was worth a good laugh."

"There is nothing worth laughing about with this disgusting…" the Duke began, holding it out again… Only for it to drop and land face up. "Oops," the Duke said.

Anna's eyes were wide in shock, her mouth dropped. She couldn't even find her voice to squeak. Kristoff quickly covered her eyes, cringing and honestly feeling worse for Hans than anyone else right about now. God, this had to be the most humiliated the prince had ever been in his life. And that was _with_ twelve older brothers who relished in the humiliation game. Anna didn't even protest, still shocked by the sight. Wow. Just wow. He had a _body_. Ugh, she hadn't just see that. Please tell her she hadn't just seen that.

Elsa cringed and looked worriedly over at Hans, who now was covering his face and obviously wishing he could either disappear from here or be six feet underground. She heard the reactions of the others and frowned. She knelt down, picking up the picture. "Oh come on. It's only a picture. You're acting like children! It isn't as if none of you have ever seen such a sight before!" she sharply chastised the men. She couldn't really fault Anna, because Anna _hadn't_ seen a sight like that before—to be honest neither had she—but that was beside the point! "It's just a man." Albeit in a very lurid pose… She looked at the photo again curiously, examining it, then blushed, quickly handing it over to Hans and clearing her throat. "It was a joke by his brother. Probably no one else was supposed to see it but Hans and his siblings so we have no right to belittle the Admiral about the situation. He isn't at fault."

"Thank you, your majesty" Hans hollowly muttered, taking it from her brokenly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a brother to condemn to the hangman's noose." He moved passed them, still blushing madly and genuinely wishing he could just disappear. Oh Franz would rue the day he was born. Mark him well, Franz would rue the day. Elsa cringed. Was he serious? You know what? She didn't want to know.

"We'll, uh, go after him," Connyn said. Quickly he and the other two triplets went after their brother.

"Well, now I feel horrible," Harald muttered.

"It wasn't your fault," Iscawin assured. "If he blamed you, _believe_ me you'd hear it. Hans isn't shy about telling someone when he thinks something is their fault. No matter _how_ close he is to them. You would be hearing it now, if he thought you were to blame." Harald nodded, feeling a little better about the situation. Iscawin smiled and left with Kelin-Sel so that Mael could finish tending to Harald's injuries in peace.

"I apologize for the… inappropriate position you all found yourselves in," Kelin-Sel said to them, once they were a little ways away from the room. "I assure you nothing like that will happen again."

"It had better not," the Duke said, folding his arms and glaring at the brothers with eyes narrowed. When his youngest had caught sight of Francis shirtless… Enough said. They knew full well where _that_ mess had gone.

Elsa smirked at Anna, hoping her sister would exchange the smirk. She blinked and grimaced. Anna was still numbed at the sight, it seemed. Soon she looked at Kristoff in curiosity and intrigue. Oh boy, this had to be dealt with. "Don't be getting ideas, Anna," Elsa deadpanned.

"I wasn't!" Anna immediately defended, blushing. Kristoff was blushing madly as well, now, on realizing what Elsa had implied. The Duke eyed Kristoff and Anna warily and exchanged looks with Elsa, whilst Francis and Erik shifted uncomfortably, looking awkward.

"Right," Elsa said, walking passed. Anna cringed and followed her sister with a slightly guilty expression. Kristoff glanced over at the Duke of Weselton and saw him eyeing him with the evil eye. He grinned innocently, shrugging and shifting uneasily.

Frozen

Hans listened to what the triplets were telling him in disbelief. So, the suitors had targeted Kelin-Sel had they? This was problematic. Big time. And another thing he would have to add to his fiery and scathing letter to Moren and Franz back home. A letter that would guarantee Franz prison time for months. At least until they got back from Arendelle. Of course the idiot would probably be laughing his fool head off in that cell the whole time, but at least it was something. He knew damn well Moren wouldn't have him executed for this, so prison was the next best thing. Then maybe ignoring Franz when he got home. Not that Franz ever cared, so really there was no point in trying out the silent treatment he guessed.

Anyway, back to the more important matter at hand. This Kelin-Sel business. Which, when added to the letter, might take away from the scathing tone, but was necessary nonetheless. The triplets finished narrating all they'd heard and what they wanted to try. Hans was silent, taking it in. "So I'm playing double agent, then," he said.

"You're the best at it," Coth answered with a shrug.

Hans thought it over. "Okay. I'll bite and play spy. How do you expect to get me into this mess, though?" he questioned.

"They'll be plotting against Kelin-Sel in the study in the suitor's wing today. In fact, within the hour they'll gather there. You're going to happen on that study and give yourself away either 'accidentally', by 'tripping' on something or making something fall, or on purpose, by revealing yourself and blackmailing them into letting you in," Calcas answered.

"And our brothers know about this? And Elsa?" Hans asked.

"Not yet, but they will. Our brothers know, Kelin-Sel was none too enthusiastic about you taking a risk like that for his sake by the way, but Elsa and the Duke of Weselton have yet to be filled in. We'll do that while _you_ worm your way into Carl Alexander's ranks," Calcas said.

"This isn't going to work," Hans deadpanned. "I'm going to be found out. Carl's no fool."

"Neither is most everyone you've tricked before," Connyn remarked.

"Ah, but except for my flesh and blood no one has been so in tuned to the way I think as Carl is, and Edvard," Hans pointed out.

"It'll be enough for us to figure things out," Coth said. "It might even distract them enough that they'll forget about trying to 'disappear' Kelin-Sel."

Hans thought. "Alright… You say their meeting is starting soon?" he asked.

"Within the hour," Coth confirmed.

"Then I'll head there. Just make sure you inform Elsa and the Duke fast," Hans said.

"We're already on our way," Connyn answered. Hans nodded and walked away from his brothers in the direction of the study the men would supposedly meet in.

Frozen

Hans moved down the hallway, going over the outline of his game plan in his head. Okay, he could do this. He could pull the wool over Carl's eyes. At least for a time. Long enough to make things easier for them all and less risky. "Hans!" a voice called. Hans froze. Uh oh. Kristoff. He turned quickly and saw the ice harvester approaching him.

"Kristoff, what are you doing here?" Hans immediately asked. He had to get the guy away from this place.

"I was kind of worried about you. I wanted to see if you were okay after the whole, you know, erotic photo thing," Kristoff said.

"It wasn't erotic!" Hans defended, blushing again at the memory. "It was just… seductive. I didn't even know anyone had taken that picture, I swear!"

"Hey, take it easy buddy. I believe you," Kristoff said, putting his hands up in a pacifying gesture. Hans folded his arms and looked away from him in a cross between sulky and annoyed. He heard voices just then and stiffened. Uh oh.

"Uh, hey, err 'buddy', um, let's go somewhere else. Away from here. Because who wants to talk in a hallway anyway? Why don't you go, um, rustle up some 'grub' for us," Hans said, trying to push him away.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kristoff incredulously asked.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I be feeling okay, uh, pal?" Hans asked.

"Please don't," Kristoff deadpanned. "You trying to talk like the average slob on the streets? Yeah, doesn't work. You don't have to talk like me to bond with me."

"Just trying to be a regular guy," Hans defended.

"You're failing, Hans. Regular slang isn't you. When it comes from your mouth it's just no," Kristoff said.

"Oh good," Hans replied in relief. "Look, I'd love to talk but I'm in the middle of something. We need to go. Now."

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"Just go, Kristoff!" Hans hissed.

"What the heck is going on?!" Kristoff demanded. Hans quickly covered his mouth and shoved him quickly into a room, shutting the door behind them.

"Will you keep it down? I'm trying to spy, okay? Spy! In case you don't know what spying entails, it means keeping quiet and unseen!" Hans shot.

"Why the heck are you spying?" Kristoff asked.

"It's a long story, iceman. We don't have time to go into it," Hans said. He looked around. "Oh sh…oot! We're in the study. Quick, get out of sight!"

"But…" Kristoff began.

"Don't question me, Kristoff, just follow!" Hans shot, quickly moving off. Kristoff cringed but followed. Hans pulled open a closet and slipped inside. Kristoff joined him there and they shut the door.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Kristoff hissed.

"Some suitors plotting against my brother. They figure Kelin-Sel's a major threat and want to disappear him. So I'm playing double agent and slipping into their ranks on the sly so I can keep tabs on things. My brothers are informing Elsa, Anna, and the Duke of Weselton. Meanwhile, I'm here trying to make it look as if this isn't a plan and I just happened upon their conversation. Your being here? Yeah, not helping."

"There's an adjoining room to the study. You move fast you can make it there," Kristoff said, pointing in the general direction. "Then it'll look more like an accident." It was apparent there wasn't time to question and press for details, but he got the gist of how serious this was.

"Alright. I'll do that. Thanks. Stay here. Don't come out no matter what," Hans said.

"And if I'm found out?" Kristoff asked. "It's dusty in here, pal, and I'm a loud sneezer."

"Oh for the love of… I'll figure it out. Try to contain yourself, please," Hans hissed. Kristoff nodded. Swiftly Hans got out of the closet and ran for the adjoining room, darting into it just as the door to the study opened up and the suitors came in. Kristoff peered through the crack in the closet door carefully.

Frozen

"Are we alone?" the headmaster, Duke Carl Alexander, asked the others. "Spread out and search." Kristoff caught his breath as the group of suitors split up, searching the room for anyone being present. Soon, though, they returned to him.

"It's clear, Duke Alexander," one man said.

Carl looked less than convinced, but he didn't press for a more thorough search. "Very well. Now, to the matter of Prince Kelin-Sel," the Duke said.

"I still say slit his throat," one of the men said. From the next room Hans started and his eyes narrowed. He had half a mind to reveal himself now, but refrained.

"No murder!" Carl sharply shot. "I don't care _how_ wonderful or powerful or wealthy the woman in question is. No girl is worth killing an innocent man for! If you try it, I'll see you executed. That being said, if you find him guilty of a crime in his past that he should have been executed for but wasn't, have at the killing game. I'll consider it more delayed justice."

"Then what is the plan going to be?" another asked.

"A hunting trip in which he accidentally on purpose ends up separated from us and lost in the woods," Carl stated. "Or so the story will go. In reality, he'll have been accidentally on purpose snared in a trap. His own hunting party turns on him, then. We knock him unconscious and drag him to a cave or shack. We bind him there and leave him. None of you, from that point, will go back into those woods without me or one of his brothers close at hand. I don't trust any of you not to gut him or torture him while he's in a vulnerable state. Only I will return to the young man, and even then only every couple of days to give him water and food until this all blows over and he is out of the race for good. I will tune it as we go. Leave it to me. You just follow my lead. Am I clear?"

"You are, dear Duke," Hans's voice said suddenly. All the men in the room spun around in shock and horror only to see a door they hadn't even noticed open up. In it stood the youngest prince of the Southern Isles!

Frozen

"Prince Hans!" one of the suitors exclaimed in fear.

"Carl…" another began. Carl put up his hand, silencing the second. He eyed Hans darkly.

"A shame you had to walk in on this, young prince," he said in greeting to Hans.

"A shame, hmm? What are you going to do? Kill me?" Hans asked. "There may be other eyes watching, you know, if _I_ could get away with it so easily."

"Hmm… You must be so proud of yourself. You caught us. Congratulations," Carl darkly said, arms folded.

"What do you think I'm going to do? Rat you out? I should, really, but you seem to forget something very important. _I'm_ competing for the Queen's hand too. And I was less than impressed by her little display in the gardens with my brother. In fact, I'm less than impressed with my brothers in general. Kelin-Sel among the worst of them. I like your plan, frankly. Though killing him wouldn't be entirely unwelcome, it _would_ be more of a mess than necessary, and a risk… So I intend to make sure he stays alive. And ensure he stays out of your way as much as he stays out of mine. An aid of sorts. To you, Carl. After all, you can't hope to keep these bloodthirsty dogs in check all by yourself. Even if you could, well… frankly I don't trust _you_ to keep my brother alive either, if he rubs you the wrong way. Not a fan of the dehydrating him for two days between waterings either. Would prefer three, just to play it dangerously. Risks can be so much fun, don't you think?"

"You're asking me to let you in on this," Carl said.

"Asking? I don't ask for anything, Carl. I order," Hans said. "You don't have a choice. You let me in on your little scheme, I don't inform my siblings and the queen about this kidnapping plot. You refuse me, I turn a kidnapping plot into an attempted assassination and put you and your friends there six feet under. Am I clear, or do you want me to break it down more?"

Carl was silent, glaring at him. "You're clear," he finally answered. "Welcome aboard, Prince Hans… However, how do I know I can trust that you're on our side?"

"You don't. But you're out of options," Hans answered. "You know the stories of how much the princes of the Southern Isles hate one another. They're true, every one of them. Sure we've been getting along better, as of late, maybe even gradually mending, but old habits die hard, and I've never been one to so quickly change my opinion on people I despise anyway."

"Yet you're after Elsa," the Duke said.

Hans glared icily at him. "My opinion of her was never bad to start," he growled. "She just happened to be in the way. Now… when do you plan this little hunting party?"

"You'll learn the day of," Carl answered. "I haven't determined it with certainty myself."

"Haven't you now?" Hans dubiously questioned. That answer probably meant he had it all arranged already, which was unfortunate. But that didn't mean he couldn't still do something about it. After all, the man would have to tell Kelin-Sel. Kelin-Sel would in turn inform him and their brothers about the date. Once they knew the plot, they could join themselves to this little hunting party easily enough and completely spoil it. It would look like harmless coincidence. There was no way it could be traced back to him… Which meant Carl would probably do just that, or suspect. He wouldn't get away with blowing two of the young Duke's schemes in a row. He wasn't sure he'd even get away with this one, which meant trouble, but they would see now, wouldn't they?

The Duke shifted uneasily, jaw twitching. He obviously hated the fact Hans was on his wavelength, but he didn't snap up the bait. "I haven't," he repeated firmly.

Hans eyed him but then shrugged, seemingly dropping the matter. "Then gentlemen, I look forward to working with you… He's my brother. He'll trust me. There'll be no problems with this little plot of yours. It should theoretically go off without a hitch." From the closet, Kristoff had to admit a begrudging amazement with the prince's acting ability. The guy could fool _him_ , and he knew of clan Westergaard's plan.

Frozen

The next week saw many boats of many suitors departing from Arendelle's shores. Most had departed peacefully enough, though some had thrown in a dark threat or two before leaving. The Duke of Weselton had quickly dealt with said threats. Rather, his bodyguards had. He was too old to go around intimidating young men. They'd more likely burst their sides laughing at him than get scared. Until they didn't, of course, but that was beside the point. He didn't have the energy for such things these days. At _best_ he only had a decade or so of life left in him. He frankly doubted he would make a decade, but then he'd always been feisty and spry for a man of his age. He wasn't one to give into death, no siree.

"How many suitors left, Your Majesty?" Kai questioned Elsa.

"Twenty-five, I believe," Elsa answered. Cutting them back by half hadn't been as difficult as she'd thought it would be. Even the Princes of the Southern Isles seemed shocked. Hans was of the opinion there wouldn't be three rounds in this game after all, as he had predicted to Kristoff. She'd cut it right back to two. Which was both good and bad, he decided, but mostly good as it meant that with luck, by the close of this month or next month the only ones remaining would be the ones she would be considering for a husband.

"So what happens now?" the Duke asked. "This is your event to determine from here on, Elsa."

"I was thinking to attend a concert with the remaining men," Elsa said. "See how they act in social situations. How they present themselves to other people, how disdainful they are or aren't, etc. If they can't treat my people with kindness and respect, they will not be welcomed as my Prince-consort."

"An excellent idea. I believe a concert featuring the works of classical composers is scheduled in two weeks' time. I will set to obtaining tickets for us all," the Duke of Weselton said.

"Thank you, Dear Duke. I almost wish you could remain here as a steward," Elsa said with a sigh.

"By the time I leave, you will have one, my dear," the Duke said. "Err, Kai, how do you feel about a promotion?"

Kai started, eyes widening. "Me sir?" he asked in disbelief. "But-but I am the crier and butler," he said.

"Anyone with half a brain can do that nonsense. You, however, seem to have the aptitude for steward's work," the Duke said.

"Dear Duke, we can't be without a butler and crier," Anna said.

"Nor will you be," the Duke said. "Those are easier to come by than a good steward. By the end of my stay you will have a butler and a crier both as separate entities! Amongst other castle staff your parents drove off in your childhood. I have a list of what is needed. It will all be taken care of. You, dear Anna, focus on helping your sister rule the kingdom and deal with the suitors. I will play steward until everything is arranged, at which point I will leave the job in Kai's capable hands."

"Thank you, your grace!" Kai exclaimed.

"Tut, tut, tut, things to do. Off with you all. Have fun, Elsa, Anna," the Duke said, wandering off and scribbling notes down in a little book. Elsa and Anna grinned proudly at Kai. Hans exchanged looks with his brother. With the Duke's experience, this castle and the power of Elsa's court was recovering rapidly. Enough to seriously concern them, were they not allied with her.

"This political marriage _must_ work in our favor. Now more than ever," Mael murmured to his little brothers. "Be absolutely certain it is one of you who wins her heart."

"We can only promise to try," Kelin-Sel answered. "We have our own situation to deal with in Duke Carl Alexander and his merry men." Mael's mouth flickered into a smirk before the smirk fell and he nodded.


	9. An Understanding

An Understanding

(A/N: In which Elsa starts to get a more friendly with Edvard than she has thus far, and Carl and Hans borderline bond. History tidbit: The answer Hans gives Mael at the end, when Mael asks him what he thinks of Carl, is actually something the real H.C. Andersen said about Duke Carl Alexander when asked what he thought of him. I'm not overly happy with this chapter, but hopefully it's good. Seems slightly sudden in parts, and a little rushed, but I hope I've smoothed that over as well as I can so it doesn't seem as sudden.)

Only days later, Duke Carl's hunting party was assembled and their plan was in action. Or rather, it was supposed to be. Unfortunately, they had contracted some unwanted and unpredicted guests. Namely the brothers of the Southern Isles. Carl looked over the brood bitterly. Hans looked as annoyed as he was that they were here.

 _But his annoyance is a lie. You know it is._

"What are you planning, Carl?" a voice said from his side darkly and suspiciously.

Carl looked over. Edvard Collin. "How long have you suspected a ploy?" he asked.

"Long enough," Edvard answered.

"And you waited until now to ask about it?" Carl questioned.

"I had my reasons," Edvard replied.

"You want to be the queen's hero. How sickeningly saccharine and sentimental of you," Carl stated.

"We're all vying for her hand, Carl. And since it seems I'm cut out of this little plot of yours, whatever it is—and I doubt I would have wanted to join in anyway—warning her something is wrong isn't something I'm averse to doing," Edvard replied. "Or warning the victims I suspect you're after. Best _I_ do it before Hans does."

Carl glared at him silently, then turned attention to the princes. More specifically, Hans. "You suspect he's putting on an act," Carl remarked.

"You don't?" Edvard incredulously asked. Carl 'hmmed', but gave no answer. Eyeing the youngest Westergaard brother, he scoffed. Oh, he suspected. The traitor prince's act would have fooled anybody else. It had, in fact, been fooling _him_ , or rather he'd been giving the prince the benefit of the doubt. Right up until the time the brothers hoarded together. Then bells began not ringing true. He just hadn't had anything to back the suspicion.

Carl looked up at the sky. It was going to rain. Currently it was being discussed whether they should go or hold off. The young Duke looked towards Hans. Clan Westergaard's interference, thanks to baby Westergaard, made it apparent the plan wouldn't work despite what they attempted, and there was no reason to risk lives over something doomed to fail. He was less than impressed with this turn of events and gave Hans a dark look. Hans glanced over and caught his eye. Carl cursed the fact the Admiral gave no visible sign of agitation or surprise or worry. Even a tensing of the body would have told him all he needed to know, to be able to tell that Hans was scheming. There was nothing. So he would take nothing as the sign that the prince was up to his little tricks. That and Edvard's shared belief the young man was playing them.

"Call off the hunt!" Carl ordered. "We won't get anywhere with this looming storm overhead." The rest of the suitors, including the Westergaard brothers, grumbled in complaint, but nonetheless obeyed. Carl rode up to Hans. "We'll need to discuss matters, you and I. As to what to do about your brother now," he murmured to him. "Meet me in the library."

"Very well," Hans agreed, nodding. Good, Carl inwardly replied. He was averse to spilling the blood of an innocent man, but then Hans wasn't exactly innocent now, was he? He'd escaped a death sentence. Twice. He wasn't so against ending _this_ young man's life, if need be. He would feel it out. As he said, delayed justice. He wanted the prince out of the way anyway… He'd seen the way he and Elsa acted around each other. He'd seen it all too plainly. The same could be said for Edvard Collin, but if he couldn't emerge victorious from this suitor game, and he _would_ try, he would rather see Edvard win her than Hans.

Carl turned back to Edvard. "Inform her," he said. "Put yourself in her good graces… But omit that I was part of it, for now."

"I won't," Edvard said. "Tough love, my friend. I am determined to be the man she chooses."

"As am I, Edvard… But I would rather see you with her than Hans, and so if you must, go ahead," Carl said. "Do not hold back on the queen anymore. Hans and Iscawin are your greatest threats, if you're throwing me under the carriage. You _must_ win… She is impressed by you, and thinks highly enough of you. Monopolize her time away from Clan Westergaard, and you and she may find yourselves falling in genuine love. Or at least developing feeling enough for one another that she is willing to choose you."

"I will do whatever it takes. I don't intend to let her go so easily," Edvard said. "I find myself quite enchanted with her, and so I intend to be bold, and I intend to take brazen steps no sane man would normally take. I may knock her off guard enough to fluster her and slow the advancement of the princes of the Southern Isles."

"Fools and angels," Carl said. He looked over at Hans and Iscawin. "Well, exchange 'angels' for 'demons' and you have a more accurate term."

"I don't understand your dislike for the Westergaard brothers, Carl. They've done you no wrong. But a clashing of personalities, I suppose. Or a butting of heads," Edvard said. Carl's jaw twitched. Actually, he found himself greatly admiring Hans. He would dare say he even thought enough of him that had they met at any other time, they may have become friends; but the fact remained they hadn't met at any other time, and now the prince was in the way. Edvard trotted away from the other, intent on informing Elsa of the plot. Or, considering she knew of it, letting her know it had been put on hold, and who the suitors conspiring were. He really should figure out the details before he went to her. Who better to find them our from than the Admiral? He rode up to Hans. "Admiral Westergaard, would you do me the honor of riding with me?" he asked Hans.

Hans eyed him incredulously then sighed. "Very well, Mr. Collin, I'll join you," he agreed. He gently urged Sitron into motion and the two men rode back towards the castle.

Frozen

For a time the two of them rode in silence. Soon, though, Edvard looked to Hans. "You are a chameleon," he remarked to the Prince. "You're playing Carl for a fool."

"I'm hardly sure either Carl or you could be considered fools," Hans replied. "You know, rather than plotting you two could try to be genuine."

"She has a past with you and your brothers. She has no such basis with Carl or I. Plots are all we have to try and show to her our assets. She's all but decided she will choose one of you as her consort, everyone sees it. We don't have a fair shot at her at all. That can't be allowed. Sorry, my friend, but I'm not letting her go without a fight. By the end of this month, this competition will be that much harder for you and your brothers," Edvard said.

"How about you and Carl do the sensible thing and withdraw your hands?" Hans replied.

"Because believe it or not, I am genuinely interested in pursuing a relationship with Elsa," Edvard replied. "And would like to be genuinely considered in turn. As would Carl."

"Carl is a snake," Hans replied.

"Carl is a good man!" Edvard immediately and sharply defended. "Which is more than can be said for you. At the base of it his heart is in the right place. Where was yours, Admiral?"

"Who says I _have_ a heart?" Hans replied, icily and bitterly smirking.

"Then I fight all the harder to save the queen from a fate worse than death, should she choose you. Can you even love, Hans?" Edvard asked.

Hans glared at him dangerously. "You think I can't?" he asked.

"You are a sociopath. You are incapable of the emotion. At least in a true sense. Your love will always be you first and everyone else later," Edvard replied.

"You've been listening to rumors," Hans said.

"And I've seen you lie as if it doesn't even try you," Edvard said. "You want power and you want to be in control, and that is all I need to see to know your nature."

"You know, it's said that sociopaths like to be in total control, and that that's a sign of what they are. While I agree with that assessment, to a degree, do you know what I say?" Hans asked.

"Indulge me," Edvard replied coldly.

"I say who likes to be _out_ of control?" Hans asked, smirking.

"A remark that only backs my suspicions about you," Edvard replied.

"Who likes to be out of control of themselves and their freedom and their thoughts?" Hans snapped. Edvard started, blinking. What now? "Who likes to be controlled like a puppet and forced down a path they don't choose for themselves?" Hans continued. " _Damn_ right I like to be in control. Of myself and my decisions. I haven't been in control of my own life since I was fourteen, and that was for three months! It was enough time to figure out I was a slave and had no control of my decisions, and so I resolved to change it. For the first time I determined to be the authority on my own life! I am _not_ the monster you seem to think I am. I was, once, but not anymore! I owe that _solely_ to the queen and no one else, as much as I hate to admit it. Whatever you think I am, whatever you believe my motivations in being here are, you're wrong."

Edvard was silent. "I hardly know what to believe anymore," he soon said.

Hans was quiet. "It isn't like you're the first one. Anna is assuming probably exactly the things you are, and she always will," he soon replied. "And the both of you are smart in that you're guarded... _I_ hardly know what to believe of myself anymore..."

"And that is when you have the potential to become most dangerous," Edvard murmured. He siged and looked at Hans. "Don't… Don't convince yourself that Anna will never forgive you. The Princess seems a good woman, and understanding," Edvard said.

"And stubborn, and hell-bent on seeing me as the monster forever after," Hans said.

"Now who's assuming?" Edvard asked.

Hans started and blinked at him. After a moment he smirked and chuckled, shaking his head. "You are good. When it suits you to be," he said.

Edvard smiled back at him, then looked serious once more. "Carl is a good man… Remember that," he finally said. "No matter what it is he does, or how you interpret his actions, he is a good man." Hans was quiet. He got a sinking feeling this was a warning. He would keep it in mind.

Frozen

"So, the plot against Kelin-Sel was put on hold. Good," Elsa said as report was made to her, Anna, Kristoff, and the Duke by, to her surprise, Edvard.

"I know not whether Hans's part in it is genuine or a ploy," Edvard said to her. It had been something he'd meant to determine during their conversation, but then the argument and the confession and all… Suffice it to say things had been sidetracked.

"It is a ploy," Elsa said honestly. She saw no harm in telling Edvard as much.

Edvard nodded. "Then more information should be given you soon enough. Somehow. Perhaps it will even come from my own lips, should her Majesty allow me to help her," he said, bowing low.

Elsa tilted her head, silently summing Edvard up. "I allow it," she answered finally. "And am grateful for it."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa," Edvard murmured. Elsa shifted slightly. The sincerity and gratitude in his tone touched her. He cared for her, she noted. She really should give him a fairer chance than she had thus far. Who knew? Perhaps something genuinely special could come of it.

 _Something that will make you forget the connection you feel with Hans._

She shook off that thought and focused on Edvard again. "I have another concern," Edvard said.

"What is it?" Elsa worriedly asked.

"Carl wants to speak with the young prince Hans. Alone. Either that means Carl knows Hans is playing both sides, which wouldn't be a shocker, or his next plot involves the Admiral and his brothers heavily and Hans is in the best position to work it out," Edvard answered.

"If it means he's figured Hans out?" Kristoff asked Edvard.

"Well then the prince is going to be in big trouble," Edvard replied dryly. "But he will go nonetheless."

"And we'll be close at hand in case anything goes wrong," Anna said.

"I will come with you," Edvard stated.

"This is so exciting," Anna said, grinning at Kristoff.

"As long as you're careful," the Duke said, frowning.

"We will be, dad," Anna teased affectionately.

"Let's hurry to find them," Elsa said, rising.

"I have a suspicion as to where they're going," Edvard replied. "I'll lead."

"Then we'll follow," Elsa answered. Edvard nodded, bowing to her. The Duke sighed, not liking this at all.

Frozen

Hans approached Duke Carl seriously, meeting him outside of the library. Carl nodded to him and opened the door to it, entering. Hans looked warily around, then followed him inside. Carl shut the door behind them, as Hans walked further into the room. Carl glanced after him then slipped a key into the keyhole and turned it, locking them inside. He dropped the key into a pocket and turned around. "We need to discuss what our next plan will be," he said, approaching Hans.

"Why with me?" Hans asked.

"Because of all my fellow conspirators, you're the only one with half a brain," Carl said.

Hans smirked and chuckled. "You flatter me, dear Duke," he said, bowing slightly. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"To send you into the midst of your brothers to spy on Kelin-Sel's actions towards Elsa. You will get information then report it back to me. I will, in turn, inform the others, and we can be ready to alter plots as needed," Carl said.

Hans eyed him silently. A near exact description of what he was doing for his brothers now… He chuckled, smirking. "You're clever," he noted. "I'll give you that. You think you're smart, don't you?"

"I haven't a clue what you mean," Carl replied.

"Really? Well then, allow me to leave. I'll think up a way to worm myself into the confidences of my brothers," Hans said, walking passed Carl and to the library door. He took hold of it and pulled. He paused. Locked. Of course.

"It isn't Kelin-Sel who is the main threat to Elsa's heart, you know… That is a tossup between you, Iscawin, and Edvard. Mael would have been one as well, I suppose. If he hadn't taken himself off the market. I've been brushing up on the history of the Southern Isles. It's your fault, isn't it? That he'll never marry again?" Carl asked.

Hans tensed up. "Stop while you're ahead," he darkly warned.

"He put the lives of his wife and children in your hands… And you failed," Carl said.

"You're playing a dangerous game," Hans threatened, looking back at him darkly.

"Very well, I'll leave the sensitive topic behind. After all, it's the matter of _you_ that I'm here for… I wasn't going to kill your brother, as you well know," Carl said.

"I well know," Hans confirmed.

"He is an innocent man… At least, innocent of any crime deserving death," Carl stated.

"Recheck your history of the Southern Isles," Hans deadpanned. "More specifically its princes." Though to be fair, Kelin-Sel never _had_ done anything so truly terrible that he could be sentenced to death. He'd done horrible things, yes, but nothing _that_ bad. He was the most blameless, peaceful, and pacifistic of them all.

"I know enough of it," Carl said. "And I know of _your_ crimes… Crimes you escaped execution for. Twice… I would not kill an innocent man, but a man who was supposed to die anyway? Well, _that_ I can make an exception for."

Hans barely had time to spin and draw his sword before Carl was across the room, blade clashing with his own. Hans scowled viciously. "So what? This is a belated execution?! Hah! You think anyone else will see it that way. Murderer!" Hans furiously yelled, attacking him and forcing him back a few steps.

"You're one to talk!" Carl shot, catching the prince's sword and spinning him around, throwing him into a wall.

"Assassin! Assassin in the palace!" Hans shouted, spinning to face Carl again. He knew it was unlikely anyone could hear his calls. He also knew it was highly unlikely Carl would go through with killing him, but just in case… Besides, calling the man 'assassin' would get under Carl's skin. He had taken Edvard's words to heart. Edvard believed that at the base of it Carl was a good man. He would dare believe as well. A good man, albeit misguided and foolhardy. He could identify with those traits. Only difference was that at the base of it he _hadn't_ been a good man. At least, not at the time of his attempted overtaking of Arendelle.

"Shut up!" Carl shouted.

"Hans? Prince Hans!" a voice shouted. Edvard. He was shaking the door, trying to get in.

"It's locked!" Anna exclaimed. "Something bad must be happening. Get it open! Hurry!"

"I'm on it," Kristoff said. He rammed into the door once. Twice. Three times.

Hans gave a battle cry, shoving Carl violently back and going on the offensive. No more playing helpless. He was turning this around. Viciously he cut and slashed and stabbed at the Duke, who was now shocked and visibly concerned. Hans smirked. "What sort of man did you think you were dealing with?!" Hans viciously demanded, cutting low and slashing his leg. The Duke cried out in pain, stumbling. "Did you think you were dealing with some helpless fool? A babe with a blade?! I don't _think_ so!" Hans slashed swiftly, cutting the other. The Duke collapsed with a cry. Hans stabbed down at him. Fearfully the Duke blocked, looking up at Hans in horror. "Give me a challenge, you pathetic fool!"

"Hans, Carl, stop!" a voice shouted. Elsa. Distracted, Hans looked back. The Duke leapt on the opportunity and sliced with a battle cry. Hans caught the flash of the blade and leapt back just in time. He cried out in pain as the blade cut across his stomach, but thanks to his quick dodge he was still alive. He covered the injury in shock, looking down at it in disbelief. Oh that was too close. _Far_ too close.

Hans looked sharply back at the Duke, scowling murderously. "If I die, I die! But I will do my damage to you!" Carl viciously said, lunging again. Hans cried out as he felt a knife in his hip, hand automatically going to it. Carl tackled him viciously. Violently the two began grappling. They threw one another down onto the floor and struggled for dominance.

It was Hans that came out victorious. He pinned the injured man down roughly, thanking his lucky stars the knife hadn't hit anything vital or anything that would have slowed him down or weakened him too much. He struck the man then staggered up, seizing his sword and slashing, knocking the Duke's weapon from the man's hand. Carl gasped, looking after it. Swiftly Hans pressed the tip of his own blade to Carl's throat, glaring down at the man at his mercy and panting lightly. Carl met his eyes icily but calmly. "I should kill you," Hans said. Carl was silent, just glaring up at him. He would make no move to stop the prince, should that be what the young Admiral decided. He had lost, fair and square, and so he knew it was in Hans's right to end his life if he so chose to. Carl wouldn't beg. He wouldn't fight back. He wouldn't plead mercy… He just waited…

For a moment Hans seriously debated ending the man's life. Finally, though, he sighed, lowering the blade. He was getting tired of bloodshed, he realized… So tired… He looked down at the Duke then tucked his sword away. He knelt, pulling the key from the Duke's pocket, and walked passed the obviously shocked man. Unlocking the library door, Hans opened it in time to see Elsa ready to knock it down with an ice attack. She froze, as did everyone else, on seeing Hans emerge with his injuries.

"Hans!" Kristoff exclaimed fearfully, going quickly towards the prince.

"I'll be fine," Hans assured.

"God, we have to get you to Mael," Kristoff said.

"Okay. But help the Duke first. He's at serious risk of bleeding out. I cut his leg too deep," Hans stated. Edvard started, worry coming to his eyes. "Move fast," Hans added to him. Elsa, visibly upset, looked up at the prince with lips parted in shock and worry. He bowed his head to her tiredly and closed his eyes. He let Kristoff whisk him away back to his room, where he could be tended by Mael. Elsa, Edvard, and the others, however, quickly went to check on the young Duke.

Frozen

"Carl," Edvard fearfully said, seeing the other dragging his injured body towards a table to try and pull himself up. Carl looked over at the approaching party and paused. Edvard and Elsa fell at his side and helped him quickly up. "My god, you're bleeding so horribly."

"He-he cut deep," Carl replied. Had Hans cut the artery, Carl knew he would have bled out by now. It was unlikely a major vessel had been damaged, but _something_ had, and badly.

"We need to get you help," Elsa said. "Anna, find the physician!" Elsa called to her sister. "We'll be in Carl's room." Anna quickly left to obey the order. Swiftly Elsa and Edvard helped Carl back to his room and laid him on his bed. "Dammit, what happened?" Elsa asked.

"An-an argument escalated," Carl answered.

"What argument?!" Elsa demanded.

"It is between me and him, Your Majesty," Carl answered.

"If it might cost either of you your lives…" Elsa began.

"It won't," Carl cut off, looking lost in thought and confused. "It won't…" he repeated again. "He spared me. Why?"

"Perhaps he is not as wicked a man as he once was," Edvard answered. Elsa looked gratefully at him. A distressed expression crossed Carl's face before he hid it again and focused solely on the roof, waiting for his injuries to be tended. He needed to see the prince, he determined. As soon as he could manage.

Frozen

Elsa sighed deeply, falling back onto a couch looking disturbed. "Elsa?" a voice asked. Edvard, she knew. He had followed her here. She hadn't denied his company.

She looked over at him curiously. He sat on the table next to the couch. "I don't want any more blood spilled in my palace… What am I supposed to do to stop you all from killing each other?"

"There's nothing you _can_ do, short of sending us all away," Edvard answered. "But I hope you won't."

"If any of you should die…" she began.

"My lady, if that should happen, it won't be your fault… Trust us to control ourselves," Edvard said.

Elsa watched him silently then looked up at the roof again. "Promise me you'll protect them, and yourself," she said.

"Why do you ask this of me?" Edvard questioned.

"Because the Princes of the Southern Isles don't exactly have a reputation for dealing with things in a manner that leaves their targets in good health," Elsa deadpanned.

Edvard chuckled. "My lady, my greatest rivals for your heart are them. I cannot promise it will never come to blows or battles," he answered.

"At least try," she answered.

"That I _will_ vow," Edvard said. "The only one whose blood you need to worry will be spilled is my own or theirs, from this point forth."

"Don't… Don't hint that you might die. Any of you," Elsa seriously said. "I hear it enough as it is."

"It is never a pleasant thing to hear…" Edvard murmured. "But does that make it any less true?"

"No," Elsa admitted. "But to hear it makes is seem like it is."

"I won't make a promise to you I can't keep," Edvard said. "I respect and… and care for you too much for that."

Elsa blinked and blushed, sitting up and looking seriously at him. She was silent a moment. "I know you don't feel as if you have a fair shot," she said to him after a little bit. "I'm sorry… I'm trying, it's just…"

"You know them. I know," he said. "But please. Let yourself come to know me as well. Even if it should never become more than friendship, I will be content… You are an amazing woman, and your powers… They are so lovely and intricate."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling softly and approvingly at him. She sighed, looking towards the window. She turned to him again. "I will let myself come to know you," she soon said to the suitor. "In many ways I already have… I would very much like to hear more… Will you join me for dinner, Edvard? Just us and the Duke of Weselton as chaperone?"

"I would be honored," Edvard replied, grinning at her and taking her hands. Elsa smiled back.

Frozen

Carl moved through the palace, being as easy on his leg as he could. He looked around, frowning. Where was Hans's room again? He reached out to a maid. Gerda, he believed the name was. "Where is Prince Hans?" he questioned her.

"Prince Hans?" Gerda questioned, confused at why a suitor was more concerned about seeing Hans than Elsa. "In his room, sir. His brother is monitoring his injuries. Down the hall on the left side. One of the farther doors, thereabouts. I wish I could be of more help, but the maids were not to tend the suitor wing, as you know." She wasn't even supposed to be here now, honestly, but she and Kai had had something of a rendezvous set up... Carl nodded and let her go, walking onwards.

Evantually Carl found Hans's room and knocked on the door. "Enter," he heard Mael say.

Carl hesitated, but soon did so, opening the door and entering. Mael looked up at him and eyed the man warily and suspiciously. This suitor had only just been fighting to kill his brother, and so that he was here now set off alarm bells. "My reasons for coming are not malicious," Carl said to Mael, sensing the suspicion and hostility towards him.

Mael glanced at a curious looking Hans. "It's fine," Hans assured, allowing the presence of the young Duke.

Mael nodded and moved away from the bed. "Should he try anything, I will be outside the door," he said to Hans as he left. The door shut behind him, and the Duke and Prince were left alone.

For a time there was silence. "So, is there a reason you've come to me?" Hans asked finally, attempting to break the silence.

"Curiosity," Carl answered.

"Care to elaborate?" Hans asked.

"No, but I will," Carl replied. He crossed the room and sat on a chair next to the bed. "Why did you spare me?"

Hans eyed him dubiously. "Because it wasn't something worth killing you over," he soon replied.

"Wasn't it?" Carl murmured, head bowed.

Hans was quiet, watching him. "No. It wasn't," he stated. "You acted rashly. Everyone does at some point or another."

"How many plot the kidnapping of an innocent man so that they may have a higher chance of being the chosen consort of a woman who may never love them?" Carl bluntly asked. "And who they aren't sure they could ever love in the way she deserved?"

"Yeah… I've got nothing to say to that," Hans replied, grimacing. "Perhaps one of the reasons was because you viewed kidnapping my brother as more of a personal challenge to yourself, than a means to get to Elsa. I mean come on. There are very, very few people who would be stupid enough to incense the Southern Isles for the sake of a woman they didn't love with their whole heart. Personal pride, however… I know what lengths some men are willing to go to satisfy personal pride… They shouldn't be willing to go to those lengths, but they are. Every single one of the Princes of the Isles are guilty of that."

Carl nodded and eyed Hans curiously. "Are you… Will you be alright?" he asked.

"I should be," Hans replied. "Mael will be watching me. I have complete confidence in his abilities. What of you?"

"I won't be moving much, with this leg injury," he answered. "It could open the stitches."

"Then what are you doing hunting for me on foot?" Hans ruefully asked.

Carl was quiet. He soon looked at him. "Because I had to know. I had to hear. I had to see and understand."

"We all want to understand," Hans murmured, looking to the side.

"Yes… I suppose we do…" the Duke answered, nodding. "I underestimated you, Prince Hans," he said.

"You aren't the first," Hans answered. "A large chunk of my modus operandi hinges on people underestimating or misjudging me."

"I'm sorry, nonetheless," Carl said. "God only knows how often you've been looked down on and underestimated."

Hans was quiet. "Forgive and forget," he finally replied.

"Do you really believe that? Because I doubt that highly," Carl answered.

Hans sighed, looking down. "You're right to," he answered. "It isn't what I truly believe; but sometimes I try to _let_ it be."

"But you feel some things shouldn't be forgiven," Carl said. Hans looked up at him in surprise. Carl smirked. "I've heard many of your cynical little sayings in the time we've been together in Arendelle. Really, your royal highness, you should invest in coming up with a few more positive ones."

Hans blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… I'm working on that," he admitted.

Carl chuckled. His smile fell to a more serious look. "You spared my life. So now I owe you it… I will not forget that. Should you need _anything_ , you need only send for me," he said.

"Thank you," Hans said. Carl nodded and rose, leaving. Hans watched after him and smirked.

As Carl left, Mael entered and watched after the man warily. "What do you make of him?" he questioned his brother.

"To be honest? I quite love the young Duke. He is the first of all princes that I really find attractive," Hans answered. Mael looked offended. "Don't even give me that look. Growing up with all of _you_ as my brothers? Yeah, my view on princes is forever marred. He's a step towards my _maybe_ regaining a modem respect for royalty, but I wouldn't be making bets." Mael cringed but didn't try to defend himself or the others. He simply nodded and took it. At least, he noted to himself, Hans had the potential of making some new close friends among the suitors. He was already starting to bond more with Edvard, he hopes, and now Carl too. To say nothing of Kristoff, with whom he was getting along best thus far, aside from Harald. It was good to see his brother starting to make some friends. It seemed Arendelle brought out the best in Hans all around.

 _Or Arendelle's queen…_


	10. Jealousy is the Green Eyed Monster

Jealousy is the Green Eyed Monster

(A/N: Really sorry for the late update, but work and all that. Anyway, if the title wasn't a giveaway, lot of jealousy in this chapter, and high emotions later on. It's been a month or two since last chapter, and a lot has been developing between Edvard and Elsa. Enough that the princes are taking notice, so yeah. Prepare for drama.)

Iscawin watched, frowning, as Elsa walked with Edvard below. He disapproved of how much time the two had been spending together. Up to these last couple of months it had been him and his brothers monopolizing the queen's time. Now Edvard was the one she spent it with. He had been offsetting Edvard's time and monopolizing his own majority with the queen, but it wasn't slowing the progressing of Elsa and Edvard's relationship. That, in turn, only meant trouble. That Edvard was getting so close to her highly unimpressed him. He glanced over at the sibling watching with him, whose expression was dark and borderline murderous. Hans. He had hated to do this to his brother, bring him up here to observe this occurrence, but the other had to see.

"This can't be allowed to go on," Iscawin said to his little brother. If anyone could block this now, it was Hans. Hans's eyes were locked on Edvard icily. He gave no acknowledgement he'd heard. "Hans," Iscawin said a little sharper, a hint of jealousy in his voice as his eyes narrowed at his sibling. He hadn't liked the idea of letting Hans near her again, but Mael had been insistent. Now the second youngest prince had _two_ other suitors to be jealous of, and his own brother was one of them.

Hans tensed up then turned to him. "I heard you," he answered. "And I agree."

"She's slipping through our fingers," Iscawin said.

Hans looked back out the window and sighed. "She was never in our grasps to start," he said. "We had the advantage and now we don't, simple as that. We assumed one of us would be her final choice no matter what happened. Now we're paying for it."

"I still have a hold on her," Iscawin insisted.

"No one has a hold on the queen," Hans said. "No one ever will."

 _But she had a hold on_ _them_ _… On him…_

"That isn't the point! The point is we can still pull her back, but we need to act," Iscawin said.

"I'm aware," Hans replied. "Look, I'll deal with it. With _him_."

"Please don't corrupt my words," Iscawin said in a groan, rolling his eyes hopelessly.

"It's not like I'm going to murder the guy! Come on, give me some credit," Hans protested. Though honestly, the thought of murdering Edvard seemed more and more appealing the closer the man seemed to draw to Elsa. Hans glanced out the window and his eyes lit up blazingly on noting how close Edvard was moving. Elsa, of course, was subtly putting distance between their faces, but that didn't stop Hans from wanting her to slap the man, jerk away, and never look back. Hey, wishful thinking. Edvard, though, got the hint and respectfully withdrew. Which only served to make Hans more agitated.

 _He is everything you could have been…_

Distress visibly appeared in his expression. "Do you hate him?" Iscawin asked, noting the look that had passed his brother's face.

"No… I don't," Hans admitted. "I just wish…"

"That you had been the sort of man he is?" Iscawin questioned.

"No... I wish I had never become a monster," Hans said with a frustrated sigh, drawing a hand through his hair. "That's what I wish."

"Don't we all?" Iscawin murmured. Hans was quiet, watching Elsa and Edvard walk together. His distaste only grew more. " _I_ hate him, I think," Iscawin said.

"That's your jealousy talking, big brother," Hans said. "He's what I could have been, you know…"

"No. He isn't. Everything you could have been, you're coming to be now. I see it. The changes in you… He may be able to keep up a banter with you, he may have some parallels with you, but at the same time you and he couldn't be more different," Iscawin said.

"And yet so similar," Hans said. He frowned as Edvard took the queen's hands, drawing her close and saying something that made her giggle. Hans's eyes narrowed. He heard Iscawin scoff and knew the other was no more impressed with it all than he was. That was it. They were going down there. He wouldn't try to go for Elsa, that would be too obvious, but he would draw Edvard away from her, if nothing else, and keep his attention focused on him instead of her. Iscawin could whisk Elsa off, then.

"You and he get along," Iscawin remarked to Hans. "At least when you aren't arguing."

"We've never really genuinely argued. Bantered, accused, but not argued," Hans said. "I would have been fond of him, if we'd met before all of this."

"You may yet be. And that might help us in the end. Befriend him, Hans. He seems a more loyal sort than we are. If you two get close enough, he may actually agree to withdraw his hand for your sake," Iscawin said.

"Or it'll backfire and I'll withdraw mine for his," Hans deadpanned.

"Somehow, little brother, I doubt that very much," Iscawin replied incredulously. He's seen all too well, and all too painfully, the way Hans had taken to looking at the queen. No force on earth would drive Hans to pull out. Not yet.

Frozen

Edvard and Elsa sat together on a bench, grinning and talking to one another about various interests and likes, even on occasion sharing a secret between them. She had seen much of Edvard, these past weeks, and she liked what she was learning of him. He was a simple man, but also complex. It was an interesting combination. Endearing, if at times annoying. Of course there would always be aspects of people you found particularly annoying. She had her share of annoyances with the Princes of the Southern Isles too. Edvard wore no mask. She liked that about him. It seemed the Princes of the Southern Isles went through life in some sort of a constant masquerade. Edvard had his deceits and his trickeries and his plots, but he never hid that fact from anyone. He was a pleasant change. One she liked.

 _But not in the way you like the Princes… He appeals to you and you love him. Perhaps you would even marry him. The love you felt for him, though… What would it really be? If you take that leap, you will either come to regret it or you will be content with it… But is content all that you wish to be?_

Elsa inwardly frowned at that thought, though outwardly she kept on her smile. She could be happy with it, she determined. She would be happy with him as her husband, if she chose him. She knew she would.

 _But you would always wonder…_

Wonder what?

 _Wonder what could have been had you chosen the young Admir…_

"Queen Elsa, Edvard!" a voice called out, breaking her thought process. Elsa and Edvard looked over. Approaching them were Hans and Iscawin, smiling pleasantly enough. She and Edvard could both see, though, that the smiles were masks in their own right. Jealousy was plain in Iscawin's eyes, and the look in Hans's… It was more a mix. One Elsa couldn't place. Edvard, on the other hand… He met the young Admiral's eyes and held them cautiously.

Iscawin, who had spoken, bowed to her, followed by Hans. "Prince Iscawin, Prince Hans," Elsa greeted, nodding in acknowledgement. "May I ask why you've come and interrupted my conversation with Edvard?"

"No, you may not," Hans replied. Elsa started and her eyes narrowed at the prince coldly. "You asked," Hans said, smirking tauntingly.

Elsa looked vaguely surprised, then smiled in amusement. Really she'd walked herself right into that one. "Fine, I wasn't interested anyway," she replied. "I asked to be polite," she quickly added before Hans could say something like 'then why did you ask in the first place'.

"You're catching onto this little game, your Majesty," Hans said.

"Funny. I was under the impression I'd caught onto it long ago," she replied.

"Ah, but that was about the quickest you've ever corrected a slip," Hans said. "Now if you don't mind, my queen, I would like to pull Edvard away for a while."

"Edvard?" Elsa asked, surprised. Why was he suddenly so interested in Edvard?

"Me?" Edvard questioned, equally confused.

"Yes you," Hans replied, smiling cordially. "Come on. Let's go riding or go to town or something."

"Why?" Edvard asked.

Hans shrugged. "No reason," he answered. "Mending bridges in a way, I guess."

"Um… alright?" Edvard guardedly replied, raising an eyebrow. It was also probably a way to get Iscawin and Elsa some alone time together, but he supposed he could let that go for now. After all, he was honestly and truly interested in trying to mend bridges between himself and Hans. It wasn't that they were on bad terms - in fact after their last conversation on the day the hunting party had been called off, the two of them had reached a sort of understanding and familiarity - but there was still tension he'd like to smooth over. He believed he once could have quite liked the young prince. He still could. He was willing to give a friendship a shot. "Are you alright with it, Elsa?" he asked the queen.

Elsa, frowning, watched Hans cautiously, trying to tell his intentions. "If any harm befalls either of you, I'll be less than impressed," she warned.

"There won't be any harming," Hans assured.

"Very well," Elsa relented.

"Perhaps, your Majesty, you would care to grace _me_ with some of your time?" Iscawin asked hopefully.

Elsa looked over at him and gently smiled. "I would," she said, bowing her head. He grinned softly at her and pulled her to her feet, bowing his head. She smiled approvingly at him and linked her arm through his. She looked worriedly back at Edvard and Hans, both obviously put out by this turn of events and the way she and Iscawin were linking arms, and said, "Please don't try and kill each other."

"We won't!" Hans and Edvard insisted together. Elsa smirked and left with Iscawin, grinning winningly up at him. Hans and Edvard exchanged looks and shifted awkwardly.

Frozen

"Why did you want to spend time with me, Hans?" Edvard asked.

"Because you're monopolizing too much of Elsa's time for the Southern Isles to be happy with," Hans answered.

Edvard blinked in surprise. "Well… that was more honest than I expected," he remarked.

"I have no reason to lie to you. As you said, we're all competing for her hand," Hans said.

"Why did you not request she accompany you? Instead you requested to me," Edvard said.

"I didn't ask for her to accompany me, because our orders from our brother are to be sure one of us, or someone from Norway, marries her. Which of us ends up her consort is of no consequence, and Iscawin seems to have the best shot at reaching that objective," Hans replied.

"But you want her to choose you," Edvard bluntly said.

"Lies!" Hans replied.

"The only one you're lying to is yourself," Edvard replied. Hans glared but made no defense. "You will not have her, Hans. I will be sure of it."

"I do like challenges," Hans mused. He looked at Edvard. "You're out of your league, friend. With her and with me both."

Hans caught his breath as suddenly Edvard dangled something in front of him. He looked at it as though it were a cross to a vampire. "A token of her favor. Gifted to me at the start of this month," Edvard said. Hans's eyes were fixed on the object, a beautiful watch crafted of her ice. What on...? She-she had given Edvard...? Oh no... A token so intricate was a sign of something serious developing between the two of them. "She is of her own mind, Hans, as you've often said. Your mistake was assuming, despite that, that she would choose you or one of your brothers… We have become very, very close, her and I, over these last few months. These past two in particular… I want to keep up that closeness to her. She means a good deal to me." Hans was silent. "Are you so sure, now, that I'm out of your league?"

Hans stared at the watch then looked away, hiding a slightly hurt expression before turning back. "I never mean you were out of my league in competition to her," he answered.

Edvard sighed, tucking away the watch. "I don't want to be your enemy, Hans… You mean more to her than you know…" he said. "She talks about you. Often. About how she is grateful that you're here. Grateful you seem to understand her in ways she isn't used to. She values your friendship."

Friendship… Friendship... That word shouldn't have struck him in the gut as hard as it did, Hans noted. He felt ill, suddenly. He tried to chalk it up to perhaps getting the flu. He only ended up scoffing at himself. "Yeah… friendship…" Hans murmured. At least, though, Iscawin still had a chance, if friendship was truly all she felt for him. Which it was, of course! He hadn't expected anything different, after all.

 _But you hoped…_

Hoped what? He inwardly scoffed. He hoped nothing. He had hoped she had felt something more for him so that it could secure the certainty they'd make it to the finals, and that was it. Edvard watched Hans silently. "It could be more," he offered, feeling slightly guilty on seeing the range of emotions flickering over the Prince's face. He didn't know what it was Hans felt for Elsa, or what it was she felt for him if it was anything, but it was there. It was there, and it was plain for everyone to see, as much as the prince and queen wished it wasn't.

"Don't try to play nice," Hans replied.

"I just… You wanted to mend bridges, and I want that too," Edvard said. "Maybe you're just trying to befriend me to further your own goals, but I hope it comes to be more than that. I admire you, your highness. I find myself intrigued by you and the stories you tell of yourself and your brothers. Must we be only rivals?"

Hans tilted his head at Edvard curiously, ponderously. "Very well. Come to the tavern with me," he finally replied.

Edvard breathed a sigh and smiled, nodding. That, he knew, was a sign that Hans had been open to the idea of at least trying for a friendship. In the tavern they could speak to each other as men, not as competing suitors. "Thank you," he said. Hans nodded. Truth be told, he honestly looked forward to talking to Edvard as just a man and not a competitor. For once he didn't want some ulterior motive to drive him. Besides, it would get his mind off of Elsa... He hoped.

 _Next Evening_

"The chimney-sweep and the little shepherdess looked piteously at the old Chinaman, for they were afraid he might nod; but he was not able: besides, it was so tiresome to be always telling strangers he had a rivet in the back of his neck.

And so the little china people remained together, and were glad of the grandfather's rivet, and continued to love each other till they were broken to pieces," Hans finished.

"It was a good story," Elsa said. "Just the right balance of humor and seriousness."

"And romance!" Anna chimed, grinning.

Elsa smiled. "I loved it. And the fact it had a happy ending. Well, as happy as you seem to get," she teased.

"Don't patronize me," Hans deadpanned, frowning at her. "But thank you," he added with a smile.

"You're writing many more happy endings, these days," Elsa said. In fact, since _The Little Match Girl_ , all he had been sending her seemed to be happy endings. _The Shepardess and the Sweep_ , which he had just read, was simply the most recent in the series.

"So I am," Hans noted, looking over the stories he had been reading to or sending her throughout this whole process. "I know you prefer happy endings, my queen." he added, glancing at her. She blushed faintly, glad for the dimness of the carriage.

"Perhaps, and for that I'm grateful, but on occasion I like to switch it up with tragedy or bittersweet ends. Or hear stories with less comic and more serious aspects," she admitted. Hans tilted his head and was about to answer, but before he could their conversation was cut short.

"Hans, you really should look at getting published," Edvard remarked to him. The two of them had had quite a pleasant evening the night before, at the tavern. At first it had felt odd, but soon enough they had both been laughing and bonding over various subjects and topics as if they were old friends. He had enjoyed it. Every moment of it. As had Hans. They'd almost been reluctant to end the night, but had nonetheless, on good terms. With luck, that balance would stay for a time.

"No kidding. Children and adults both would devour those tales," Kristoff agreed.

"I've thought about it, but not seriously," Hans said, giving up on replying to Elsa. At least for now.

"Why not?" Duke Carl, also in the carriage with them along with Harald Scharff, questioned curiously.

"Because no one would believe a prince wrote stories like these," Hans replied, smirking. "Not with their subject matter and the things they on occasion poke fun at. Besides, peasants wouldn't buy a book written by a prince. Either it would be too expensive, or they would just want to spite it. Royalty won't purchase them either, because they would be offended and enraged more often than not."

"You'd have guaranteed buyers in us," Edvard said to the prince.

"Yes, well, that isn't exactly going to get the stories out there, is it?" Hans asked, smirking.

"You could publish anonymously, or with a penname," Carl pointed out.

"Hans Christian Andersen is the name you on occasion used when sending pictures," Harald agreed.

"I'll think about it," Hans replied, wanting attention off of him.

"Where did the name Andersen come from?" Anna questioned.

"My father. Andersen literally means son of Andrew, or son of Anders," Hans replied. "My father's name was Hans Christian Andrew Westergaard. He went by Andrew, more often than not, as that was grandfather's name."

"Why did he name his thirteenth son after himself?" Kristoff asked, puzzled.

"He didn't. Mother did, hoping it would gain me some fraction of his love. You can guess how well _that_ panned out," Hans deadpanned. The carriage was slowing to a stop, now, outside of the grand theatre in the city Hans had brought Elsa to on the day they had spent together. The group looked towards it and waited for the coach to stop.

Frozen

Music filled the theatre as the concert reached the last song before intermission. "Beethoven! One of my absolute favorites," the Duke of Weselton stated.

"It's amazing," Elsa said. "He was a marvellous composer. One of the best."

"No kidding. This is _intense_ ," Anna said.

"It's his Fifth Symphony," Calcas said to Anna, enthusiastic about being here. "One of his more intense ones to be sure. Especially the first movement, also the best known. He died when Hans was twenty-two, thereabouts. Let's see… Hans just turned twenty-four recently, and so it's been about a year or so? A year and a half or maybe two? Approximately that."

"A _huge_ blow to the musical community," Coth dryly said.

"What a waste," Connyn ruefully agreed.

"You know, parents would often refuse to let their children attend his concerts," Hans remarked.

"Why?" Elsa questioned.

Hans smirked devilishly, looking over at her. "Because they believed his music awakened within you sinful and disgraceful passions," he said to her in a more-than-a-little sultry tone.

Elsa blushed bright red, eyes widening. The Duke spewed out the wine he'd been sipping, choking on it as the others in the box seat gawked at Hans in disbelief and shock. Hans simply chuckled and sipped casually at his champagne like he'd never spoken. Elsa was frozen in her seat, hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly and eyes fixed on the orchestra. So much for being able to focus on the rest of the symphony, she dryly noted. Now those words would be swirling in her head for the rest of the night. Intermission couldn't get here soon enough. Carl and Edvard, meanwhile, eyed Hans warily and exchanged looks, subtly nodding to each other.

Frozen

Elsa breathed in the night air as she stood outside of the theatre on a balcony. It was so much more soothing out here, and quiet. She looked back and silently observed the remaining suitors with the people of the city. It was obvious which ones looked down on them and thought little of the lesser classes. Those showed favor to the nobility and turned a blind eye to the commoners. Hans, it seemed, was avoiding the whole situation, but whenever someone approached him he greeted them amicably, be they commoner or nobility. Edvard was catching her eye most, however. He had gathered together commoner and nobility all into a circle, and he spoke to them as if blind to their class distinctions, and ensured they spoke to each other the same. It was amazing to watch, for her. So few would do such a thing. She found herself softly smiling. She could in time grow to love this man, she decided. As a dear, dear friend, if nothing else. He would make a good king. He looked over at her and caught her eye. Softly he grinned at her. She grinned back and waved. He turned to the group he was with and nodded at them all, bowing then taking his leave. They, however, continued to speak, Elsa was glad to see.

Hans caught sight of Edvard moving towards the balcony and watched after him. He started on seeing who he was going towards. Elsa, who was grinning gently at him and allowing him to approach her. He blinked blankly then frowned, tilting his head. What was this now? He pursed his lips. Edvard would prove to be more a problem than he'd believed the man would be, he decided. He watched Edvard go out and gently take Elsa's hand in his, kissing them softly. He stood upright, suddenly much more intrigued in his development. This would bear watching. Edvard showed her he was wearing the watch she had crafted him. She was pleased and flattered. Hans shifted uneasily as the two linked arms, beaming at each other, and began to walk along the balcony and down the stairs to the courtyard. Quickly he made his way towards the doors as well, to watch in silence. He followed them outside and went to the railing of the veranda, looking down. They strolled around the fountain, close to each other's sides and still, of course, arm-in-arm. He frowned, leaning on the railing and eyeing them icily.

 _Jealously…_

He inwardly kicked the voice that had said as much and focused on observing them and listening. He felt protective, that was it. There was no jealousy. Just protectiveness. He wanted to be sure she didn't make a choice she regretted for the rest of her life.

Frozen

"Have I passed your test, Queen Elsa?" Edvard asked.

"Test?" she asked, playing dumb.

"I wasn't aware it was a test at first, you know. Until I saw you staring," Edvard said.

She flushed slightly then smiled up at him. "You have," she confirmed. "More than I expected of any of the suitors."

"Then will you choose me?" he questioned.

"No shortcuts, Edvard," Elsa replied, walking onwards again.

"Why not? What holds you back? Do you not care for me?" he asked, following.

"I do. Deeply," she replied. "Deeper than I believed I _could_ ever care for any of my suitors."

Hans felt his heart sink, and he shifted uneasily, eyes filling with slight hurt.

 _Then you cared nothing for_ _ **me**_ _…? Why does that thought pain me like it does…?_

"Then why wait?" Edvard asked, catching her hand and pulling her back gently. "I want to be with you. Forever. Don't hold back. If I am the one your heart is with, then marry me. Marry me, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I will do all I can to make you happy the rest of your days."

"E-Edvard, you have no right to propose to me so early into this game! The others, they haven't even had a fair chance," a flustered, shocked, and confused Elsa said. "I may care for you more than I thought I would come to, but not like that! I can't see myself loving anyone. Not this early. I've known you only a few months!" And when she had said she had come to care for him deeper than she believed she could ever care for any of her suitors, she hadn't factored in the Princes of the Southern Isles… She hadn't factored in the youngest… Quickly she banished the creeping thought.

"It isn't a proposal, Queen Elsa. I promise. Just… think about it, please?" Edvard pled. "I have come to love you, even in this short time, and if you can't see yourself loving anyone then why does it matter if you choose me or not? Please… Give me this. I'll never let you regret it."

"I… I can't…" she said. "Not yet. Not now… Hold off for a little longer. Just a little. For _my_ sake," she said. "Until I can figure things out."

He sighed deeply, looking down. "There is nothing I would not do for you… So if you want me to be patient, I will be," he relented.

"Thank you," she said, letting out a relieved breath. "It isn't… it isn't that I don't care for you. Or love you, in my own way. It's just… This is all still so sudden and new and… I need time. Time to think it over, to make sure this is something I want and can do," she said.

"So be it. I will wait for as long as it takes," Edvard stated. Honestly, the brazen move had gone over better than he'd thought it would. He'd taken a huge risk, and been a little over dramatic, but at least it had thrown her off her guard. Now, at least, she would think more seriously about him as a candidate. Elsa smiled at him. He drew her into a hug. Elsa allowed it, though she knew such a gesture was inappropriate given the status of their relationship, to say nothing of the public location. She would give him this, though. She couldn't deny a part of her liked it anyway…

She sneezed suddenly. Edvard felt something move against him and pulled away, startled. He blinked down at Elsa. The Queen looked shocked. In her arms was a tiny creature he'd never _seen_ before. It looked like a mini snowman. "Uh oh," she said.

"What on earth is _that_?" Edvard asked, eying the little thing and taking it from her gently and curiously.

"They appear whenever I sneeze," Elsa answered in embarrassment, covering her face. "It's called a Snowgie. It's, uh, a snow baby."

"Dada!" the Snowgie cheered, looking up at Edvard.

Above, Hans felt like he'd just been punched in the gut. Harshly. He didn't understand why, just that he did.

Elsa flushed bright red, as did Edvard. The two grinned awkwardly at each other and he cleared his throat, handing the snow baby back to her. "Well, it certainly is a talker," Edvard said.

"S-sorry about that," Elsa said.

"Don't be. It's adorable," Edvard replied. "Come. Let's go back inside before you catch cold and more of these little ones pop out and start calling us their parents."

"R-Right," Elsa, still embarrassed, said. She looked over, spotting two children who were looking at her in shocked wonder. They had seen her conjure the snow baby, it would seem. Elsa smiled at them and knelt. "Little ones, would you like it?" she asked them. "I can make another. One for each of you." The children gasped and quickly hurried over. Elsa grinned and sneezed again, making a second as well as making the little ones giggle. She gave one each to the two children, who began laughing and immediately playing with the Snowgies. Elsa grinned, watching them. Edvard placed his hands on her shoulders, standing behind the kneeling queen and smiling at the sight.

Hans scoffed in disgust and angrily turned from the railing, marching back inside with eyes dark and blazing. Really he didn't know why seeing this so upset him. He knew from the start he would never be her choice anyway. They were friends, if that, and nothing more… Seeing her in Edvard's arms… It had no right to anger him like it did…

 _But it makes your blood boil…_

Hans scowled darkly to himself. Yes… Yes it did…

 _Four Days Later_

Elsa watched Hans curiously as they sat together in the garden. It was his day to spend with her. But he wasn't looking at her, his attention instead on the pond and the butterflies flying around. She shifted. "Is something wrong?" she finally said.

"Wrong? Why should anything be wrong?" he questioned.

"I don't know. You're just… you're acting distant," she answered.

"We both know this suitor game is a farce. You've chosen the man you will marry," Hans replied. "So why should I bother reaching for something unattainable?"

"What man have I chosen?" she questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Edvard Collin, of course," Hans replied more snappily than he'd intended. But while he was being snappy… "You're not exactly as subtle and chaste as you think you are, when you're with him. It's like you don't even _notice_ if something improper is happening between you two when he's around. God, you're acting like Anna does with Kristoff."

"I am not!" Elsa defended, offended. "And what does it matter to you if I _have_ chosen him?"

"It doesn't," Hans replied with a scoff. "Choose whatever man makes you happy."

"I will," she said. "And if it's him, so what? You're acting like a jealous child."

"Jealous?! Need I remind you of what we are to one another?" Hans asked. "Didn't I tell you, not even _long_ ago, that I could never see myself loving you?"

She looked visibly hurt, then angry. Sharply she turned away. She didn't want him to see just _how_ hurt she felt at those words. "Then why are you here?" she demanded.

"Because I have no choice!" Hans shot. "Believe me, if I did I would've stayed home!"

"No one's keeping you here, Prince Hans! If you want a boat home, I'll give you one!" she angrily said, rising and marching quickly away from him. She hated that she felt a burning in her eyes. Why should he, of all people, drive her to tears? This argument wasn't even bad!

 _But it hurts worse than you ever thought it would…_

She sped up.

C _all me back… Call be back, call me out, try to argue, do_ _ **something**_ _to keep me here…_

But he didn't… She wiped her eyes furiously, feeling a tear slip out. That man would _not_ drive her to cry.

Frozen

Hans paced restlessly around his room then furiously knocked over a lamp, chastising himself over and over for his behavior towards her. He also was furious, though, that she was letting Edvard so close. There was a firm knock on his door. Sharply he looked over, eyes narrowed. "What?!" he demanded sharply.

The door opened with a bang and Edvard angrily stormed in. "What did you say to her?!" he demanded of Hans, getting almost right in his face.

"Oh, so she ran into your arms, then. Congratulations, Edvard. You must be so proud of yourself!" Hans shot.

"She ran into the Duke of Weselton's arms! Near tears, Hans! I just happened to be there while he stroked her hair and tried to soothe her. He gave me a look that screamed 'deal with that worthless whelp, no one makes my baby cry and gets off unscathed', but he hardly had to. I was already on my way out to find you. What did you say to her?!" Edvard ordered.

Hans cursed the painful pang of guilt he felt shoot through him, then ignored it. Keep on the mask. Keep wearing the mask. "The cold hard truth! I reminded her I couldn't ever see myself loving her and told her that if I'd had a choice, I wouldn't be here," Hans replied.

"You son of a bitch!" Edvard freaked.

"Don't pretend you're not thrilled!" Hans shot at him.

"Who's pretending?!" Edvard demanded. "I'm _not_ thrilled! I'm appalled! What possessed you to say something like that to her?"

"It isn't like I haven't said it before!" Hans defended, feeling worse and worse by the second and more and more like a liar.

"But you've never said it like this! You've never said it when you two were in this place you are now, whatever the _hell_ that place is!" Edvard shouted. "God, you're out of your mind!"

"What am I supposed to do, Edvard?" Hans demanded.

"You could maybe apologize?!" Edvard shot.

Hans was quiet. He'd never… technically sincerely apologized. At least, not like this. Not after a fight this hurtful. "What will it matter if I apologize or not? By the end of this month, or next month, we'll be gone anyway."

"You are so selfish!" Edvard barked.

"Oh for the love of… I didn't say I wouldn't! I said what would it matter?" Hans demanded.

"It will matter more to Elsa than you know!" Edvard replied.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in her and me mending? I'm your greatest threat, remember? Why can't you just let her fall into your arms and plot out your advancement to the throne like any other suitor would do?" Hans demanded. "This is between Elsa and me!" Before he could even process a threat, he yelped as Edvard delivered a vicious blow to his face. Stunned, Hans looked at him in shock. What had just…? Uh oh. "Whoa!" Hans exclaimed, barely managing to dodge another blow. Next thing he knew, a sword was at his throat. "What the hell?!" Hans exclaimed, putting up his hands.

"Get out of the room," Edvard darkly warned. Hans didn't move. The sword pressed tighter and he winced, feeling it uncomfortably pricking into his skin. He backed slowly out, on high alert. He winced as he felt the wall of the hallway against his back. "I have half a mind to kill you, you know. Fortunately for you, the punishment wouldn't suit the crime."

"Unfortunately for _you_ , I don't play the mercy game as well as you do," Hans said, immediately he kicked Edvard's legs out from under him. Edvard cried out in surprise, falling. Hans dove onto him and seized his sword. The two began wrestling violently for its possession, determined to be the victor in this game. Viciously Hans drove a fist into Edvard's side. Edvard cried out, but kept a firm hold on his weapon. He head-butted the prince, who gasped, briefly dazed. Edvard went at him with the blade again, but Hans caught the man's wrists and held him away, scowling. With a vicious cry he flipped Edvard over onto his back and straddled him, squeezing with all his might on the other's wrist. Edvard grimaced then screamed in pain, dropping the sword. Hans seized it quickly but Edvard recovered, leaping at him again and fighting for the blade.

"Hans, Edvard!" an alarmed voice cried out. Both froze, looking up, and stiffened. Their eyes widened. Elsa! At her side stood the Duke, Anna, and Kristoff, each one of them looking horrified.

Frozen

Edvard and Hans, panting, didn't look about to release each other. Soon, though, both relented and rose, Edvard picking up his sword and tucking it away. "What was happening here?!" the Duke demanded.

"I was putting the whelp in his place," Edvard replied with a scoff.

"Bite me!" Hans shot at him.

"Have them both imprisoned," the Duke said, waving his hand dismissively. "Perhaps a night in the dungeon will cool their collars." Edvard winced. Elsa seemed too tired to argue and looked about to do just as the Duke had suggested.

Hans growled in annoyance. "Leave Edvard out of this," he said. "If not for my misconduct, things wouldn't have escalated like they did. It's my fault. Not his." Edvard looked at Hans, obviously shocked. Hans shrugged hopelessly. "You were right," he said by way of excuse. Edvard shifted and looked slightly guilty, turning to the ground. Hans sighed deeply and turned to Elsa, who wasn't looking at him. "Elsa?" he asked.

"What?" she coldly questioned.

He inwardly winced, shifting. "Your Majesty… I'm sorry," he said to her. "For everything I said… I know I hurt you. I won't say I didn't intend to, because I did. I spoke knowing that each word would cut like a knife, and I regret every one of those words now that I've had time to look back… I don't want to be that sort of man, but I was just… I was angry, I was hur…" He trailed off. "I was hurt…" Elsa tensed up slightly. He'd heard what she had said to Edvard the night of the concert. He must have. "I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

She closed her eyes then turned to him, opening them once more. "I didn't mean to hurt you," she said to him. "Whatever you heard… Whatever you heard, I just wish you had given me the chance to explain."

"I wish I had too," Hans said. Without waiting to hear more, he walked passed them ashamedly. Edvard looked guiltily down.

"Hans, wait up!" Kristoff called, going after him. Edvard shook his head and quickly went after the prince as well. Elsa held her head in her hands. Why was it so hard? Why did love… Her eyes widened and quickly she turned attention away from that thought before it could finish.

"I… I have to see Mael," she murmured by way of excuse to the Duke and Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna called. Elsa was already headed off.

"Do not worry, my dear. She will be alright," the Duke assured Anna. Anna looked worriedly after her sister, but nodded nonetheless.


	11. Feel, Don't Conceal

Feel, Don't Conceal

(A/N: And now a serious training session with Mael and Elsa. Not entirely happy with this chapter, but enjoy anyway. I actually inserted the story 'The Steadfast Tin Soldier' into this chapter in keeping with authenticity, so enjoy that little Easter Egg as well.)

Elsa sat with Mael in the courtyard, visibly distressed. "It isn't your fault, what happened between Edvard and Hans. They would not have gone through with murdering each other anyway," Mael said.

"I still feel responsible," Elsa said. "It happened in my own palace. I'm supposed to be able to stop things like that, aren't I?"

"A castle is so large. A ruler can hardly be expected to be aware of all that is going on in their home at all times," Mael said.

"I know," Elsa quietly said. There was silence a moment. "Hans… Is he…?" she began.

"I'm alright, Your Majesty," Hans's voice said from behind. "Don't worry for me. _I_ hurt _you_ , not the other way around."

Elsa quickly turned, eyes wide. She rose and went towards him. She almost reached out to embrace him before stopping herself and pulling back her hands, instead looking down. She looked up at him again. "That thing that happened between you and Edvard? Never again, Hans," she warned.

"No promises," Hans replied. "What needs to be done and said and all that. I had it coming. Frankly, I'm glad it was him who confronted me and not the Duke of Weselton." The man was a spitfire if he wanted to be. Nowhere near his skill level, but fiery enough to make him very uneasy should the little old man get riled up.

"Never again," Elsa firmly repeated.

Hans frowned at her then sighed. "Very well," he relented, nodding. "Never again." At least not in this way. "Really, Elsa, it wasn't even as bad as it seemed. We were basically just roughhousing." Albeit maliciously. She had never said she'd forgiven him yet, he inwardly noted to himself. He cringed. Hopefully in time she would.

"I don't care," she replied, turning her back on him again and looking over her courtyard.

Hans shifted uncomfortably, after a moment of silence. "Mael, you came here intending to help Elsa more with her gift, didn't you?" he asked.

Mael turned around curiously and looked at Elsa, who now was looking at him hopefully. "Is that true?" Elsa asked.

"It is," he confirmed. "But I was waiting for the right time."

"Now is as good a time as ever," Elsa said. "I want to know. I want to learn and improve. Please. Teach me."

Mael tilted his head. "Very well," he soon replied, nodding. "Let's begin." Elsa lit up, grinning.

Frozen

Hans leaned curiously on the railing of a low veranda, observing the training session curiously. Sitron was close by, munching on the grass beneath said veranda. Hans reached out, lightly patting the horse's neck, and focused on Mael and Elsa.

"Your first lesson was feeling and not concealing your powers, which you did well. Your next lesson will be to let yourself feel and not conceal the emotions that spark them to light. Emotions are a powerful driving force behind power. You have an advantage in that you were born with them. You need not conceal your emotions any more than anyone else. _If_ you can work your powers in harmony with them as the compliment they are. Your true potential will be realized through your emotions, and you will feel free of all setbacks. You can control your powers even while giving into your emotions, and it will only enhance your abilities. It will take practice—I had to work to the bone on that quite literally, as they were not naturally a part of me—but it will be doable," Mael said. "As I said, you need not conceal your emotions any more than anyone else, and when you lose control of them, it will be for good reason and your powers will only help you then. Following so far?"

"I am," Elsa confirmed. "More or less." She felt fairly confident she got what he was saying, at least.

Mael nodded. "We will start with the easier to control emotions. Ones such as happiness. Even in the most euphoric of states—with only a rare exception—your powers could never be ill-used. As we progress, we will tackle the harder ones to handle… I have to warn you that this will not be easy. There will be triggers. There will be hurt and fear and anger and pain. Perhaps you may even feel betrayed at times. By me. Because the things you will see and the things I will project… Let's just say I will seem more an enemy at times than a tutor… In the end I only want to see you live through this and see you free of whatever hinders and tasks you…" Mael said.

"I understand," she assured, nodding to him seriously.

"Then let's begin," Mael said to Elsa. Immediately he conjured up a mass of locusts and gnats. It became thicker and thicker, enveloping the courtyard in an impenetrable mess and darkening the area slightly, though light continued to come in from above. Mael had left an opening. "There is a good chance that you will pass out by the close of this lesson. A lot of power will be used up, to say nothing of the emotional impact this will have. It will be exhausting. Let's start easy. Happiness." He conjured up and image of Anna and Kristoff and many palace servants and subjects on skates. They spoke and laughed together and frankly enjoyed their every minute. Anna, ice dancing with Kristoff, soon pulled away from him and skated over. She took Elsa's hands. "Elsa, Elsa, come skate, please? Don't just stand to the side. I'll race you. It'll be so much fun! Then we can build a snowman, Olaf would love to have a snow friend, and later we can go inside, sit by the fire, and drink hot chocolate. Look at them all, sis. They're so happy. Now finally you can be like them too. No more hiding, Elsa. Things can be like they were!" The conjuration of Anna laughed, hugging Elsa tightly. "Come on, let's go!"

Elsa, at first flustered and confused, gasped as Anna pulled her towards the crowds. For a moment she looked uneasy, but soon allowed a wary smile to come as Anna chattered on. Soon enough, though all the world in this place was a lie, she couldn't help but feel happy as the people greeted her cheerfully, as children brought her flowers and cheered her. Before she knew it, she was swept up in their celebration and was conjuring up various ice decorations, grinning and wishing it would never end. She thrust up sculptures of the most beautiful of forms, and caused snow to come. Anything she desired for her pleasure, and the pleasure of the people, went up until the whole area became like an ice garden.

All the while Hans watched silently, lips parted in awe at what was going on. Mael himself couldn't help the smile that was pulling at his lips. Part of him wanted to join her in her glee, and those with her, but his smile fell soon enough. It was all false. There was no use in falling in love with a world of dreams. They had to move on.

Frozen

Slowly the images of the happiness began to fade away. Elsa's grin slowly fell with them, and she felt suddenly very hollow. She looked down sadly. They were right here in the palace and her land, her sister wasn't far away, and yet even still she missed all of it. It felt so very isolated, in this prison of locusts. She believed it was in part an illusion of Mael's, her feeling this way. On the other hand, he said he didn't do illusion. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't do simple ones, right? Perhaps she was overthinking, though. She had to focus now.

"Now, awe and wonder," Mael said. Immediately he released a wave of dark magic in the form of millions of butterflies and birds that swirled all around in a spectacular scene, flying around Elsa and ascending towards the skies. Through them, dancing couples could be seen laughing and singing. Elfin or human, it was hard to tell. Children raced around, trying to capture the butterflies that danced and flew through the winds. Music of a strange sort was playing, and thousands of beautiful and wondrous formations moved about the scene in celebration of some unheard of festival. Hans watched in wonder and disbelief. Some of the butterflies flew around him. He looked at them in surprise, spinning with them as they flew about. One landed on his hand and beat its wings a few times before flying upwards with its fellows, going towards the sun above. Hans gasped, looking after them. So free. So untamed… He almost wished _he_ was one… There was nothing restraining them. There was nothing hurting them. There was no pain or suffering for them. Not for now, at least. Hmm, another story was coming to mind. He would pen it later.

"Create whatever it inspires in you," Mael said to Elsa. Elsa watched in awe. She almost didn't want any of this to go! She called forth an icy tree to serve as a perch for the creatures, and something for the children to climb and the families to picnic beneath. It wasn't much, but it didn't feel like much was needed, in this instance. Just something simple but beautiful. Soon the last of the images faded away. "Now something a little more powerful and motivating. Love," Mael said. Again images sprang up. Anna with Kristoff, hand in hand. Children running about their legs, one of which was drawn most to Elsa and hugged her, looking up at her adoringly before offering flowers to her without a word.

Elsa blinked down at the little one before smiling and kneeling to take the flowers. "Thank you," she said to him. The little boy giggled and hugged her tightly before racing away to join the other children.

"Everything is so wonderful, Elsa. I'm so happy. I have Kristoff, I have you. What more could I possibly ever want? I love you, sis," Anna said, hugging Elsa tight as she and Kristoff came up to Elsa and the child. "For the first time in forever, everything is amazing," Anna added. The child giggled as Kristoff tickled it playfully.

"Lookit the snowman!" the child excitedly said, pointing out a laughing and waving Olaf. Swiftly the little one pulled away from Elsa and ran to him to play, laughing in glee.

Anna grinned at Elsa. "You and me, just a sister's night tonight, okay? Feels like forever since it was just you and me. Not that I'm complaining, we were alone for so long, but it's nice to have down time with your sister."

"That would be wonderful," Elsa replied, drawing back a little. Her eyes, though, were sad, because she knew and saw this wasn't her sister, not in flesh; but still it was, in a way, wasn't it? A conjuration, but Anna nonetheless. Her image… She recalled the Duke's words about shadows, during the Shadow fiasco, and her smile fell to a worried and troubled look. She would have to make this dream scene a reality, she decided. When the training was done, she was planning a girl's night with Anna and nothing was stepping in her way. With all the suitors around, she'd only found the briefest of moments to be with her sibling. It was time Anna got a day instead of a man.

Frozen

Suddenly one of the children that had been running around Anna and Kristoff screamed in terror. Anna gasped, spinning. A group of bandits were riding around the little ones, grabbing them up one by one! The only one safe was the one a flustered Olaf was standing in front of. The little boy who had gone to Elsa with flowers. "No!" Anna cried out, racing towards the bandits to try and save the children.

"Anna, don't!" Kristoff cried out, trying to run to her. He screamed in pain as an arrow caught him, downing him and leaving him writhing, gasping away his life.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed, looking back in fear. A bandit suddenly seized her from behind and she shrieked.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed, immediately attacking at the man with an ice spike. He fended it off, moving out of the way and holding Anna as a shield of sorts. Elsa began freezing the ground beneath the man, hoping to make him slip.

Hans, until then watching solemnly, started and looked sharply at Mael in surprise. What? _Now_? Lars seriously was picking the love phase to make things take a darker turn?

Mael watched expressionlessly as Anna struggled, crying for help. "Anna!" Elsa cried out in terror again, realizing her current tactics weren't working. She had to try something else! She had to stop this. Hans straightened up, hand automatically going to his sword as if ready to pounce.

"Let me go!" Anna screamed at the bandits, kicking back at the one who'd seized her and hitting him where it hurt. He cried out in pain and she jerked free. "Kristoff taught me that," she said. "Leave the children alone!" The other bandits dismounted and lunged at Anna. She tried to fight back, but it was apparent she stood no chance. Seizing her, they struck her viciously.

"Leave her alone!" Elsa screamed, racing towards them and using her ice viciously, lashing out at whatever bandit tried to get in her way; and whatever bandit she spotted trying to seize a child. She began to summon forth a storm to swirl around the area and around her. A storm she fully intended to use against these men.

"Elsa, Elsa, save the little ones!" Anna cried out frantically as they were pulling her towards a horse to take her away. "Forget about me, save the little ones!"

Mael watched stonily on, jaw twitching slightly. He was impressed. Elsa was doing exceedingly well thus far. But what happened if he threw a wrench into it all? "Let my sister and the children go!" Elsa shouted furiously, attacking the bandits with her powers, eyes blazing. "Let them go!" Anna screamed in pain as she was struck, doubling over. "Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, shooting an icy spear at the man who had struck her sibling. Lars clenched his jaw. Now the wrench. Suddenly another bandit grabbed a child, the little boy who had brought Elsa the flowers, moving in front of his fellow and placing the little one, tears streaming down its face, as a human shield. Or if nothing else, as another life to be skewered along with his own. Elsa's eyes widened in horror. "No!" she screamed, covering her mouth.

Frozen

All at once a gunshot rang out and the icy spear shattered. Elsa gasped, spinning around. Hans stood on the veranda with gun smoking and teeth clenched. Her eyes widened. The storm grew around her while she slowly began losing a handle on it, confused and afraid with all that was happening. Hans turned sharply to Mael. "What are you doing?! This is supposed to be love, not terror or anguish or hatred!" he furiously yelled at his brother.

Mael sharply looked at Hans, eyes sparkling dangerously. "Stay out of this, brother," he warned. "This is for her own good."

"Whether it is or isn't, isn't yours to decide, it's hers," Hans retorted, pointing at Elsa. "This is too much too fast! Stop it! Can't you see she's scared?!"

Mael glared at his sibling, then looked at Elsa a long moment. "Very well," he finally relented, making the children and Kristoff vanish. Unless Elsa requested otherwise, she had only Anna to worry about now. He also toned down the bandit attacks. Hans was right, after all. Terror, anguish, and hatred would come soon enough. On second thought, rather than just toning it down, he made the image vanish completely. Perhaps now was time to go over a lesson instead of practical work. Hans breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the porch railing. Now it was up to Elsa to calm the growing storm. Or Mael could, if Elsa didn't get a hold on it.

Elsa, shaking and willing herself to breathe deeply and calm down, was slowly stopping the storm. She turned to Lars. "What happened?" she asked, still shaken and confused at the sudden change. Why had he stopped himself?

"Love, while among the most powerful of all emotions we will explore, along with anger, is also one of the most controllable and easiest to get a handle on, if you know the tricks. Love and anger, while running hand in hand, are near to totally tame. You strike out in your anger out of love, and so the ill-effects of anger are for the most part negated. It is much the same for love and terror, depending on how they're handled. Unless something goes wrong," Mael said.

"Like it would have had the child you made the bandit put in the way of the icy spear been struck," Elsa realized.

"Precisely," Mael answered. "Throw grief into the mix, or guilt... Enough said. I stopped because I was pushing you towards love mixed with anguish and guilt before you were ready. That Hans kept the spear from striking the child was good. I was moving too fast, and you were not ready to face that challenge. Not without warning. Grief, guilt, and anguish mixed with love will be among the last mixes to be tackled."

"Will I be able to do them?" she asked, looking down.

"You will be able to do them," he confirmed. "I know you will. It will just be better to ease into them instead of leaping right in. Love and terror are proving a difficult combination for you to master, I see; though when you do master the mixture, it will be as tame as love and anger can be… What threw you off, Elsa? The child's demise wouldn't have been your fault, or the fault of your powers. It would have only been circumstance and bad luck. You were controlling them fine until the end. What made you lose yourself?"

"How was it not my fault?" Elsa questioned, not even registering the question he'd asked after those words.

Mael tilted his head. "You may control snow and ice, but you do not control the thoughts of wicked men or their actions. You do not control what they are willing to do. There was danger long before you unleashed your powers. People, Elsa, are more deadly than anything you could ever hope to call forth. People were the monsters in this scenario. You were the savior. It was them that chose to snatch up the child and use him as a meat shield. It was them who tried to kidnap others and take your sister away. It was them who shot Kristoff. Do you want to know what would have happened had you not acted? Kristoff would have died. Your sister would have suffered heinous crimes, to say nothing of the little girls. The little boys would have been kidnapped and sold into slavery or killed. That child they snatched up and used as a shield? He would have died either way, even if you _hadn't_ acted to try and save them all. You panicked. That was your only error, and still you were the least of the threats present in that situation… Stop seeing yourself as the monster. Stop seeing your powers as the enemy. They are everything you want them to be. They don't control you, you control them. You're getting a handle on it. You've almost mastered them and have learned to control them, for the most part. There's still a ways to go, but you're almost there. Feel, don't conceal. Trust in your powers and yourself and your emotional cues… Always trust your powers and yourself, and they'll never let you down. When you start seeing yourself as a monster, when you start panicking as to what to do, when you start trying to hold your emotions and abilities back, _that's_ when they become less predictable," he answered.

"I was a danger not only to my enemies, but to myself and all the innocents! What if I _do_ panic like this in a truly dangerous situation? They'd be better off without me, then! What if I lost control and ended up hurting the people I was trying to protect?!" Elsa asked.

"That danger, that risk, was always there and will always be. Not only for you, but for everyone. What you do is weigh those risks. Ask yourself if, in the end, that chance is worth taking to try and save those you love," Hans stated from the porch in answer. Elsa looked over at him quietly, taking in his words, then turned to Lars again.

"He's right. In the end will they really be any worse off than they would have been without you?" Lars asked her.

" _I_ certainly was worse off when it came to you and me," Hans muttered to his brother.

Mael tensed and frowned, looking down. He understood what his sibling meant. The day he had shown his brother how to 'kill the pain', he had weighed the risks involved... He had judged horribly, horribly wrong... He looked over at Hans solemnly. "I know…" he answered. He looked absently at his arms. "I've regretted it ever since I taught you about killing the emotional pain with physical…" Elsa started, eyes widening as she caught on. Quickly she looked at Hans in shock and worry. Hans avoided her eyes, focusing on Sitron. She opened her mouth, trying to find something to say. She couldn't. Mael looked at Elsa again. "There is always the chance that your help will give the other parties involved something else they need to be wary of," he said, getting Elsa's attention back onto him. "There is more of a chance, though, that your _refusing_ to help will lead to their dooms anyway. Weigh the risks. That is a very hard thing to master, correctly judging things such as that. It's something you can never truly get a handle on, not anyone. Judgement calls are always give or take. Sometimes yes, you'll judge wrong and something bad will happen, but so it is with everyone... I've made very, very, very bad choices in my past… More often than I'd like to admit, I have caused more pain than good with my abilities; but they are still part of me, and in the end they have always been more a help than a hindrance. In an abstract sense…"

Elsa was quiet, head hung low. "I understand," she said quietly after a moment. She wished she didn't, but she did.

Mael nodded. "Now comes the true difficulty. Hatred, grief, fear," he murmured to her. "Prepare for it."

"I'm ready," she answered, preparing herself. Hatred, grief, and fear… She dreaded them, but she was ready. He nodded.

Frozen

A conjuration of Anna again. She was running, stumbling rather, towards Elsa in desperation and exhaustion, clothing in tatters and bruises visible implying she had been attacked violently. "Elsa!" she screamed in misery and anguish, fleeing right into her sister's arms, sobbing. "Elsa, they-they killed him! They killed Kristoff! They-they… it was right in front-in front of me!" she sobbed. "They made me watch. They took me to their camp and… oh gods, oh gods, Kristoff!" she wept, shivering. To the side stood a group of men as if being viewed at a distance, laughing cruelly and pushing Kristoff's body into a hole in the ground.

Oh there was hatred now. It was reflected plainly in Elsa's eyes. Anna continued sobbing in her arms, the men continued laughing and boasting up what they'd done. They promised to do so again and again. Elsa was beyond done with them. Immediately she attacked with a furious shout. The attack would have struck hard and obliterated them all with extreme prejudice, but suddenly Mael was there, blocking it. Protecting the men. He was _protecting_ those monsters! Elsa caught her breath, eyes widening. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "Get out of the way!"

Mael stayed firmly in place and the men became a pack of dark wolves. "See me as their chief," he answered. He immediately attacked her, sending out the pack of dark wolves, howling and snarling with intent to rip apart the sisters and drag them away from each other. They began morphing into humanoid figures again, laughing. Anna was fighting back, screaming and kicking. Mael drew her all the faster towards himself. He attacked again with a new wave, this time a flock of crows sent to tear at them. "Watch me become the thing you hate!" Mael shouted at Elsa. He sent forth a poisonous serpent which slithered quickly towards the struggling Anna. "To stop it, you must stop me! Come on, Elsa. Your pacifist tendencies are sweet but impractical for this test! There's no room for mercy here. If you must attack to hurt or kill, you will hurt or kill because there was no other way. Best you learn that limit now."

He couldn't imagine her—nor would he want to see her—killing or injuring for any reason other than having no choice, and he wanted to be sure her powers reflected that… Not so much him… That was a fact he didn't care to look on and didn't care to share. Cursed with the abilities, he had always been more inclined to abuse them and use them for what they had no right being used for. He vaguely wondered if maybe this was one of those situations before ignoring the misgiving and guilt… Given who and what he was, and his family line, he supposed the risk of abusing any form of power had been present long before he'd been cursed.

Elsa struggled to keep up. "Anna!" she cried out. Immediately she sent out a wall of icy spikes, flying across the space separating them. They drove themselves into the wolves and impaled the crows, bringing the beasts down. Hans watch on tensely, warily keeping an eye on the enemies Lars was calling forth. Elsa used her powers to break free of the creatures holding her as well, and ran to try and reach Anna. A wall of ghostly apparitions sprung from the ground and floated around her sister, trapping her between them.

"Elsa, don't come near them!" Anna cried out. Elsa scowled, determined to free her sister. Mael suddenly sent out a dark leopard that pounced from the ground, bringing her down viciously.

"Did you not hear me, Elsa? To stop this, you stop me!" Mael called to her, immediately making the leopard vanish before it could hurt her; or more likely try to.

Frozen

Hans watched uneasily as the battle went on, his misgivings going wild. He heard buzzing coming closer and gasped, turning. Mael was shrinking the battlefield! Hans, not about to be locked out of it, leapt over the railing and ran towards the duelling pair, stopping a little ways away from them. Mael's attacks were getting more and more vicious while Elsa was sticking to defence. "Elsa, something's going wrong! Don't ease up on him!" Hans called. "You can't afford to now. I think he's losing himself!" Elsa looked sharply back, eyes wide. Mael sent out a dark boar, tusks sharp like javelins, to gore her. Hans caught his breath, seeing it coming. "Elsa!" he exclaimed, surging forward and pulling her out of the way. Mael suddenly took on a dark form and let out a vicious energy surge at them, demolishing all previous conjurations say for the dome of gnats and locusts. "Dammit, put up an ice shield!" Hans said. This thing they were facing now? It wasn't his brother anymore. Quickly she sent one up swiftly, and they crouched behind it, hearts pounding. "See this? _This_ is loss of control. In one sense. When you don't see you're hurting others, or you do see it but can't bring yourself to care, it's a form of losing control. Perhaps the most dangerous one, because you're still technically in control. That's what's happening to Mael now."

"What's wrong with him? How can we stop it?!" Elsa demanded. Hans was quiet. He didn't know. Another energy surge was released. Wicked snarling of some dark creature not of the known world was heard. Hans paled. Oh boy. Suddenly the ice shield they were behind was struck and began cracking. One more strike and it shattered.

"Move!" Hans exclaimed, seizing her hand and bolting with Elsa as it collapsed over them, sharp and jagged shards and edges falling towards the two. There was a drop nearby. Hans, catching sight of it, made it their destination. It would serve as something of a trench in which to take cover. From most things, at least.

They dove down into the nearby bank and pressed themselves into it, panting for breath. As the otherworldly roars sounded from the creatures Mael was calling forth, the two gritted their teeth and waited, trying to figure things out. Trying to stay calm. "There were once five-and-twenty tin soldiers. They were all brothers, born of the same old tin spoon. They shouldered their muskets and looked straight ahead of them, splendid in their uniforms, all red and blue," Hans murmured half to himself and half to her.

Elsa looked curiously at him then peered over at Mael. It sounded like a random ramble. But was it? Or was Hans referring to his family? Who could say? Hans, for his part, listened closely for the sound of his brother. Could they keep on running and hiding until Mael stopped? He honestly didn't know. He didn't know if Mael _would_ stop.

Elsa ducked down again. "We can't keep running," she said.

"Wanna bet?" Hans asked.

She frowned at him. "It's only a matter of time before he catches us, either the beast or Mael," she argued.

"We have no choice but to hide," Hans said.

"How about we fight?!" Elsa snapped. "Sit here and cower all you please, Hans, but I'm going to stop this."

"Elsa wait, you don't know what he's capable of!" Hans exclaimed, seizing her arm.

She jerked roughly away. "But I know what _I'm_ capable of," she replied. "Mostly."

"If you go out there you'll die!" Hans sharply said.

"If we stay here and do nothing, we _both_ die!" she retorted. "I have to do this, Hans. I _have_ to. Let go. I can take care of myself."

He was silent, watching her and obviously reluctant to let her go. Finally, however, he released her arm. "Don't make me regret this," he said to her.

"What do you have to regret?" she replied coldly.

Rising, she raced out onto the field again. Hans watched after her with worried eyes and looked up at Mael, floating in the air now. "Everything," he whispered after her. But right now he had to believe. Time to think up a plan while she played distraction. Hmm... This might work.

Frozen

Elsa gritted her teeth, unleashing her powers to keep Mael's back. She was rash in doing this, she knew she was, but she couldn't sit by and do nothing! She closed her eyes, feeling dizzy. Lars was gaining ground. She let out a powerful surge of her abilities with a cry and fell to her knees, spent and panting for breath. Mael, recovering from the blow, saw her weakened state and threw out a powerful surge again, in the form of a Phoenix rising from the ashes. It screeched, diving at her maliciously. Elsa looked up and caught her breath.

Suddenly Hans raced forward and slid to a stop between her and Lars's attack. He held his sword out width wise and the Phoenix crashed into it, shattering with a shriek all around. "Hans!" Elsa screamed. The sword sent a surge of agony though the Prince's hand, and with a cry of pain he dropped it, holding said hand. It was bleeding, he noted. Badly. He looked back at Mael with a hurt and worried expression.

Mael's gaze fixed on him. "Keep out of the way, Chameleon Prince. This is not your affair," the man warned.

Hans tensed at the nickname, but didn't back down. "Enough!" he shouted at his brother.

"Get out of my way!" Mael roared at him, sending forth another energy surge in the form of a swarm of furies. Hans stiffened. He had no blade this time.

"I won't let you do this anymore! Come back, Lars, Come back!" Hans called to his sibling.

Mael started at the use of his given name. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Never call me that," he growled darkly.

"You're going to kill yourself!" Hans shot. Or him, or Elsa.

"Who is to say I don't want that?" Mael darkly questioned. Hans felt his heart dropping on hearing this. "Traitorous Prince, get out of my way," Mael warned.

"Sorcerer Prince, forget it," Hans answered with a scoff. Immediately he fired at Mael with his gun, purposely missing. Mael let out an enraged growl and lashed out at Hans. Hans moved quickly. At least his brother's focus was on him now and not Elsa.

"You can't face me, Hans!" Mael shot. "You never could! Always good, never good enough. A stranger to yourself. Battling a darker side. Torn within your heart and mind over so many other things. What use is fighting me? You have _nothing_ to live for anymore! Give up, little brother. Crawl into that ditch you clambered out of and die! This is not your business! Only in death will you have respite."

"Damn you!" Hans screamed at his brother furiously, anguish briefly reflecting in his eyes. He gasped as the shock wave of an impacting attack caught him, throwing him back. He cried out in pain, striking his head off the ground with a resounding crack and sliding. He groaned, slowly sitting up. He hissed in pain, gingerly touching the spot he'd stuck. He took his gloved hand from his head and started. Blood. _Dammit_. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as it seemed. The fact he felt suddenly woozy wasn't testament to that hope, though. He staggered up and wavered dizzily. He inwardly cursed again. Mael bitterly chuckled. He suddenly cried out in pain as an ice spike struck him a glancing blow. Viciously he whirled to look at the one who'd attacked.

"Are you okay?" Elsa called to Hans.

"Fine," Hans answered. He looked at Mael, who was charging up another dark energy wave to fire at the queen. "For now," he added under his breath. Mael let the dark attack go towards Elsa, a creature in the form of a bull, and Hans lunged immediately. He slid in between the bull and Elsa and looked sharply at his brother. Mael would know he couldn't survive this one. Mael would act. He hoped.

"Hans!" Elsa exclaimed.

Mael's eyes flew open wide in a moment of terror and recognition. He let out a pained cry, suddenly reabsorbing the dark energy into his own body. All around him the dome of locusts and gnats crashed down, entering into his soul again at a breakneck pace. Mael dropped to the ground with a cry, holding his head. Everything re-entered his body and a shockwave went out from him. Hans planted himself firmly in place, covering his face with an arm and bracing for the impact of the shockwave. There was a sound of something forming. He looked quickly up. Elsa had raised a barrier! The shockwave tented off of it, leaving him and her unscathed… Then there was silence…

Frozen

Hans, heart pounding, panted for breath and looked at his sibling kneeling on the ground, breathing quickly but seemingly unscathed. He turned around to look at his saviour in surprise. Elsa. His eyes widened. She was wavering! With a sigh she suddenly fell towards the ground, drained. "Elsa!" Hans exclaimed, racing back and catching her before she hit, gently lowering her down. She opened her eyes, looking at him, then sighed, closing them again. Hans looked quickly towards Mael, who was rising shakily to his feet. The elder prince blinked at the scene, then slowly approached his little brother and the queen. "Well played. Both of you," he murmured to Hans.

"I'm just glad you remembered who I was," Hans answered.

"Of course I did," Mael tiredly said, shaking his head and looking at Elsa. "Come. We need to get her inside."

Hans looked down at her. "Will she… she'll be okay, right?" he asked.

"She should be," Mael answered.

Hans was quiet. "Someone should… someone should get Edvard…" he muttered softly.

Mael was quiet. "Bring her inside," he said. Hans didn't move. Soon, though, the youngest sighed and picked her up bridal style, bringing her inside according to his brother's order. She stirred slightly and he tightened his grip on her reassuringly. They came to her bedroom and Hans laid her gently on the bed. He stepped back so Mael could tend to her.

Mael looked her over carefully. "She'll recover," he soon said. "She just needs to rest."

Hans hung his head. "I'll… I'll ride to get Edvard…" he said. He believed the man was in the woods with a hunting party. He looked at her again. "You'll be alright, my queen," he murmured to Elsa.

She shifted slightly. He looked down and started to pull away. Her hand reached out suddenly, catching the sleeve of his coat. He stopped and looked back. Her eyes were open partially. "Stay," she whispered to him.

He bowed his head. "I can't," he answered.

"Please," she pled. "You can't ride a horse in your condition."

"I will ride to get Edvard," Mael stated. "Stay, Hans. Watch over her. Tell a story. Keep her awake as best you can in case there was a head injury." He looked his brother over. "Like yours," he added. "You stay awake too."

"Mael, I can't just…" Hans began. Mael was already out of the room. Hans blinked after him then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He pulled a chair up to the bedside and stayed there, watching over her. "Fine," he said to her. "So then… a story?"

"I'm listening," she said, looking over at him.

Frozen

Hans was quiet, thinking of what tale to tell. After a moment, he began. "There were once five-and-twenty tin soldiers. They were all brothers, born of the same old tin spoon. They shouldered their muskets and looked straight ahead of them, splendid in their uniforms, all red and blue.

The very first thing in the world that they heard was, 'Tin soldiers!' A small boy shouted it and clapped his hands as the lid was lifted off their box on his birthday. He immediately set them up on the table.

All the soldiers looked exactly alike except one. He looked a little different as he had been cast last of all. The tin was short, so he had only one leg. But there he stood, as steady on one leg as any of the other soldiers on their two. But just you see, he'll be the remarkable one…" Hans began, trailing off as he felt his eyelids drooping. He blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake, but it was a little hard to. "He'll be the remarkable one…" he repeated in a murmur. That was how he had always tried to feel as the thirteenth, disillusioning himself into believing he was worth something… Just you see, he'll be remarkable one… And he _had_ been… He had been… In all the wrong ways…

"Hey, stay awake," Elsa said softly to him.

Hans looked at her a moment then sighed, nodding. It would be so much easier to sleep. "On the table with the soldiers were many other playthings, and one that no eye could miss was a marvelous castle of cardboard. It had little windows through which you could look right inside. And in front of the castle were miniature trees around a little mirror supposed to represent a lake. The wax swans that swam on its surface were reflected in the mirror. All this was very pretty, but prettiest of all was the little lady who stood in the open doorway of the castle. Though she was a paper doll, she wore a dress of the fluffiest gauze. A tiny blue ribbon went over her shoulder for a scarf, and in the middle of it shone a spangle that was as big as her face. The little lady held out both her arms, as a ballet dancer does, and one leg was lifted so high behind her that the tin soldier couldn't see it at all, and he supposed she must have only one leg, as he did." Elsa giggled a little. Hans smirked, chuckling too.

"Go on," she prompted.

"'That would be a wife for me,' he thought. 'But maybe she's too grand. She lives in a castle. I have only a box, with four-and-twenty roommates to share it. That's no place for her. But I must try to make her acquaintance.' Still as stiff as when he stood at attention, he lay down on the table behind a snuffbox, where he could admire the dainty little dancer who kept standing on one leg without ever losing her balance.

When the evening came the other tin soldiers were put away in their box, and the people of the house went to bed. Now the toys began to play among themselves at visits, and battles, and at giving balls. The tin soldiers rattled about in their box, for they wanted to play too, but they could not get the lid open. The nutcracker turned somersaults, and the slate pencil squeaked out jokes on the slate. The toys made such a noise that they woke up the canary bird, who made them a speech, all in verse. The only two who stayed still were the tin soldier and the little dancer. Without ever swerving from the tip of one toe, she held out her arms to him, and the tin soldier was just as steadfast on his one leg. Not once did he take his eyes off her.

Then the clock struck twelve and – clack! – up popped the lid of the snuffbox. But there was no snuff in it, no. Out bounced a little black bogey, a jack-in-the-box. 'Tin soldier,' he said. 'Will you please keep your eyes to yourself?' The tin soldier pretended not to hear. The bogey said, 'Just you wait till tomorrow.'"

Elsa frowned. This didn't sound good. "What happened then?"

"I'm getting there," Hans replied, smirking. "But when morning came, and the children got up, the soldier was set on the window ledge. And whether the bogey did it, or there was a gust of wind, all of a sudden the window flew open and the soldier pitched out headlong from the third floor. He fell at breathtaking speed and landed cap first, with his bayonet buried between the paving stones and hi one leg suck straight in the air. The housemaid and the little boy ran down to look for him and, though they nearly stepped on the tin soldier, they walked right past without seeing him. If the soldier had called, 'Here I am!' they would surely have found him, but he thought it contemptible to raise an uproar while he was wearing his uniform."

"Not a very good reason," Elsa deadpanned.

"No, it wasn't," Hans admitted. "Soon it began to rain. The drops fell faster and faster, until they came down by the bucketful. As soon as the rain let up, along came two young rapscallions. 'Hi, look!' one of them said, 'there's a tin soldier. Let's send him sailing.' They made a boat out of newspaper, put the tin soldier in the middle of it, and away he went down the gutter with the two young rapscallions running beside him and clapping their hands. High heavens! How the waves splashed, and how fast the water ran down the gutter. Don't forget that it had just been raining by the bucketful. The paper boat pitched, and tossed, and sometimes it whirled about so rapidly that it made the soldier's head spin. But he stood as steady as ever. Never once flinching, he kept his eyes front, and carried his gun shoulder-high. Suddenly the boast rushed under a long plank where the gutter was boarded over. It was as dark as the soldier's own box.

'Where can I be going?' the soldier wondered. 'This must be that black bogey's revenge. Ah! If only I had the little lady with me, it could be twice as dark here for all that I would care.'

Out popped a great water rat who lived under the gutter plank. 'Have you a passport?' said the rat. 'Hand it over.' The soldier kept quiet and held his musket tighter. On rushed the boat, and the rat came right after it, gnashing his teeth as he called to the sticks and straws: 'Halt him! Stop him! He didn't pay his toll. He hasn't shown his passport!' But the current ran stronger and stronger. The soldier could see daylight ahead where the board ended, but he also heard a roar that would frighten the bravest of us. Hold on! Right at the end of that gutter plank the water poured into a great canal. It was as dangerous to him as a waterfall would be to us. He was so near it he could not possibly stop. The boat plunged into the whirlpool. The poor tin soldier stood as staunch as he could, and no one can say that he so much as blinked an eye. Thrice and again the boat spun around. It filled to the top and was bound to sink. The water was up to his neck and still the boat went down, deeper, deeper, deeper, and the paper got soft and limp. Then the water rushed over his head. He thought of the pretty little dancer whom he'd never see again, and in his ears rang an old, old song:

 _Farewell, farewell, O warrior brave,_

 _Nobody can from Death thee save._ "

Elsa listened, fully attentive. "What happened to him?" she questioned quickly.

Hans smiled softly. "And now the paper boat broke beneath him, and the soldier sank right through. And just at that moment he was swallowed by a most enormous fish. My! How dark it was inside that fish. It was darker than under the gutter-plank and it was so cramped, but the tin soldier still as staunch. He lay there full length, soldier fashion, with musket to shoulder. Then the fish flopped and floundered in a most unaccountable way. Finally it was perfectly still, and after a while something struck through him like a flash of lightning. The tin soldier saw daylight again, and he heard a voice say, 'The Tin Soldier!' The fish had been caught, carried to market, bought, and brought to a kitchen where the cook cut him open with her big knife.

She picked the soldier up bodily between her two fingers, and carried him off upstairs. Everyone wanted to see this remarkable traveler who had traveled about in a fish's stomach, but the tin soldier took no pride in it. They put him on the table and lo and behold, what curious things can happen in this wold. There he was, back in the same room as before! He saw the same children, the same toys were on the table, and there was the same fine castle with the pretty little dancer. She still balanced on one leg, with the other raised high. She too was steadfast. That touched the soldier so deeply that he would have cried tin tears, only soldiers never cry. He looked at her, and she looked at him, and never a word was said…"

"It's beautiful… What happens to them? Is this another happily ever after? You're getting into a rut, your Grace," Elsa said, smirking. Hans was quiet, expression solemn. A worried frown pulled at her mouth. "Hans?" Hans tensed and looked up at her. "What happens to them?" she asked, now starting to dread the reply.

"Soon enough you'll wish I _was_ in a rut," he answered. He trailed off, looking up, then at her once more. "They die," he said. Elsa felt her heart drop into her stomach.

"What?" she asked.

"They die," he repeated, looking down. "Not every story has a happily ever after, does it…?"

"But… but how?" she asked.

"Just as things were going so nicely for them, one of the little boys snatched up the tin soldier and threw him into the stove. He did it for no reason at all. That black bogey in the snuffbox must have put him up to it. The tin soldier stood there dressed in flames. He felt a terrible heat, but whether it came from the flames or from his love he didn't know. He'd lost his splendid colors, maybe from his hard journey, maybe from grief, nobody can say. He looked at the little lady, and she looked at him, and he felt himself melting. But still he stood steadfast, with his musket held trim on his shoulder. Then the door blew open. A puff of wind struck the dancer. She flew like a sylph, straight into the fire with the soldier, blazed up in a flash, and was gone. The tin soldier melted, all in a lump. The next day, when a servant took up the ashes, she found him in the shape of a little tin heart. But of the pretty dancer nothing was left except her spangle, and it was burned as black as a coal," he finished.

Elsa looked down. "It's sad…" she murmured after a moment.

"I know," Hans answered. "Sometimes there _is_ no happily ever after…"

Elsa was quiet, looking out the window. "I know the feeling," she admitted, rubbing her arms. Hans nodded. "But it isn't about the ending. It's about the journey," she added.

Hans tilted his head curiously. He… liked that, actually. "Then let the journey never end," he answered. She smiled gently at him. They were too close, she suddenly realized, and drew back a little ways. As did he.

 _Meanwhile_

Mael rode the distance towards the forest and where he suspected the location of the hunting camp to be. As he trotted through the woods, a voice called out, "Who goes there?!"

"Mael of the Southern Isles!" Mael called back. "I seek Sir Edvard!"

"Come then, Prince Mael," the voice called back. A figure stepped into sight, Harald Scharff, Mael was pleased to see, and took to leading him to where Edvard was.

Edvard looked up from his place, muttering with an obviously distracted Duke Carl over a hunting strategy, only to see Mael enter the tent. "Prince Mael? Why are you here?" Edvard asked, surprised.

"It's… It's Elsa, my friend. She isn't hurt, not badly, but… we went through a training session that got a little out of hand and dangerous. She exhausted her strength with her powers and is very weak and tired now. We thought it only right to find you and inform you. No doubt you want to be at her side through this. I haven't told any of the others, say for you, Carl, and Harald, because she is very fond of you." That, and Iscawin was out of camp it seemed. He would have to learn a little later.

Concern filled Edvard's eyes. "Take me to her," he immediately and worriedly said, swiftly going to Mael.

"Lars, are you and Hans alright?" Harald worriedly asked.

"I'm recovering. I need to get back and check on Hans to be double sure. He sustained a head-wound, but it seemed relatively minor. Still, in case he gave himself a concussion I need to keep an eye on him," Mael answered.

"Dammit," Carl said with a breath. "Harald and I, and whatever brothers of yours are still here or returning to this camp, will ride behind you when all is settled. For now, get Edvard to Elsa's side."

"I will," Mael answered, bowing to the Duke then quickly leading Edvard out.

Frozen

"Don't fall asleep," Elsa coaxed, noting Hans drifting off. "Not yet." She was almost asleep too, but there was less risk to her as she slept than there was to him.

He blinked tiredly up at her, weakly lifting his head. "I want to," he answered.

"You can't," she replied. "Stay awake. That's an order."

Hans chuckled tiredly, cracking a weak smirk. "If you command, my queen," he answered, bowing his head to her. He fought to hold on to consciousness… Oh he felt so tired…

"Hans!" a voice called from downstairs, startling him awake. Mael. He had returned with Edvard.

"Elsa!" Edvard worriedly called out. Footsteps were racing towards the room. Hans sighed and forced his body to cooperate and get him to his feet. He turned to the doorway just as it was thrown open and Edvard and Mael hurried in. "Elsa," Edvard gasped, going to her and kneeling at her bedside, taking her hands in his. She smiled affectionately at him.

"I'm okay," she reassured.

Hans looked quickly away, closing his eyes. "Come, brother. We have to tend to you. Again. The things you get into," Mael said with a hopeless shake of his head. "It's a miracle you made it to adulthood."

"I know," Hans replied. He turned to Elsa. "Rest well and recover, your majesty… You have mastered your gift. Or at least have come very close now." Elsa watched after the two princes as they left, then turned to Edvard with a smile less enthusiastic than it had been before. She didn't question why that was so. Perhaps because she was afraid to see the reason for it...


	12. The Sea Cave

The Sea Cave

(A/N: Only this chapter and one more left before the end of this story. I'm really not happy with this chapter either... Didn't have a lot of time to edit it, internet is being buggy, but hopefully I did a fair job. This marks the last conflict and challenge in this story, and takes a large step towards repair and forgiveness between Hans and Anna. Enjoy.)

Hans leaned against the railing of a balcony. With him were Harald, Carl, and Kristoff. Edvard was otherwise preoccupied with Elsa, busy battling it out with Iscawin for her time. "Why did you do it?" Harald soon asked. After Hans had told them what had happened, and of sending for Edvard, there had been silence a long moment.

"Because he means something to her, and she means something to him, and just... I don't know... It seemed like the honorable thing to do, to back off," Hans answered. "I mean, it wasn't like I was going to be her choice anyway. I could have taken the opportunity to further the interests of the Southern Isles, but I didn't and it's done and that's all there is to say."

"But you _do_ mean something to her," Kristoff said.

"Maybe... But that something isn't the same as what Edvard means to her," Hans answered. Kristoff was quiet. He was actually of the opinion it was _more_ , but it was probably best not to say that now. After all, he couldn't be certain and who was to say Hans would even want to hear that? It might not even be love anyway, just... It was there. It was something. It was... greater, maybe? He didn't know how to describe it.

"You are so quick to believe she could never love you... And so quick to tell yourself you could never love her," Carl murmured, half to himself and half to Hans.

"You heard the stories. You know what happened between us," Hans said. "Why would she ever love a man like that? She may forgive me for all I did to her, but for what I did to _Anna_? Her sister is the most important thing in her life, and even if there _was_ love, for Anna's sake she would bury it away. She will never love anyone more than she loves her family."

"And should you marry her you would _become_ her family," Carl pointed out.

"Blood and water," Hans answered flatly.

"You and her would be as one together," Carl said.

"Blood and water," Hans repeated. "I can't love anyway... I long ago forgot what that even meant."

"You're running from it, Hans. You haven't forgotten, you're just blinding yourself because in your family love was something to be scorned and hated, and only brought pain and suffering... But that isn't what it is," Carl said.

"Just stop," Hans replied. He didn't want to hear it. "There is no love. There will never _be_ love." Not unless Anna forgave him, but she'd never _totally_ forgive him, he knew, and he wouldn't want her to either.

"And even now you're shutting yourself down from it!" Carl shot, vaguely annoyed now. Hans was determined to block the notion off totally and completely, it seemed. He was running... Running because he didn't understand what he was feeling or if he was feeling _anything_.

"Will you drop it already?! There is no love!" Hans shot, turning and walking away.

The other three watched after him. "Stupid boy," Carl scoffed.

"Hey, back off!" Harald defended. "He's just... like that." Carl gave Harald an incredulous look. That was the best he could come up with? Harald cringed and cleared his throat, focusing on looking out over the view again.

"I'll go after him," Kristoff said, heading after Hans again. And maybe he would talk to Anna as well...

Frozen

"Carl Alexander is out of this game. He has become close to Prince Hans, these past weeks. He will be no use to us anymore. It's up to us to be rid of the competition for the queen's hand. With or without him," one of the five suitors who had been conspiring with Carl stated. They had watched from another balcony far above while the four men talked, and they saw clearly enough Carl was no longer in this little game.

"Kelin-Sel?" a second asked.

"No. He isn't a threat. I wonder if he ever _was_ ," the first answered. "Our priorities are Edvard, Hans, and Iscawin. They are the ones who pose the biggest challenge for Queen Elsa's hand."

"Then what do we do?" a third asked.

"We remove them one by one," a fourth replied. "The brothers Westergaard, of course, will be hardest to dispose of, but we will manage. If we're careful."

"The ones easiest to be rid of will be Edvard and Carl; and if we can get Harald _with_ them, him as well," the fifth stated. "Clan Westergaard will take more careful planning, so we will start with the three outsiders. They have no relation to the princes and are more trusting of all of us than they are. It won't be difficult."

"There is a sea cave. It was once a smugglers den," the first stated. "Edvard is always on the search for adventure. Carl often goes with him to ensure he stays out of trouble. Harald is young and curious enough to be intrigued by that sort of excitement and sucked into it with the other two. Alas, when the tide rises the cave floods out. If one hasn't gotten out of it by then, drowning is imminent."

"How do you know of it?" the second asked.

"I got into a conversation with Prince Mael about the history of Arendelle. He likes to share tidbits of knowledge. He was all too glad to share that one. He found it fascinating," the first answered.

"So we send them on an adventure and hope and pray they get careless?" a third incredulously asked.

"We make _certain_ they do," a fourth said. "Edvard would jump at the chance to play hero, after all, and gain Elsa's favor even more."

"Live bait?" the fifth disgustedly asked. "I draw the line there, my friend. I won't sink that low."

"Then leave," the fourth said.

"Who even would _be_ the bait?" the fifth man demanded.

The first looked over into the garden and smirked. "A little snowman named Olaf," he said.

The fifth looked incredulous but visibly relaxed on realizing it wouldn't be a real human they were using as bait. "Very well," he relented. That was a line he _would_ cross.

Frozen

"Ooh, spooky dark cave… Cool!" Olaf exclaimed, clapping his twig hands together. "Why are we here again?"

"We want to show you a treasure, little snowman," the first suitor said.

"A treasure? Cool!" Olaf cheered. "What kind? Chocolates and ribbons and crinkly paper?!"

"Something like that," the man answered. "But you have to search very deep."

"I don't have a lantern," Olaf said, frowning.

"We have one _for_ you," the second said, producing one and giving it over to the snowman.

"Awesome!" Olaf cheered. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"No. We'll wait here for you and keep guard to make sure nothing bad goes in after you," the third said.

"But what if something bad is already _in_ there?" Olaf asked.

"There isn't, we promise," the fourth said.

"Call for help if you need it," the fifth added. "Good luck to you, Olaf." Olaf smiled brightly and waved, entering the cave.

"Go after him," the first commanded of the fourth and third. Swiftly the two pursued quietly.

Frozen

"Has anyone seen Olaf around?" Anna asked at the next mealtime with the suitors, all of which were present.

"Perhaps he went treasure hunting," the first conspiring suitor said.

"Why would a snowman go treasure hunting?" Anna asked.

"Perhaps he was bored," the second said.

"Mael told me of a smugglers cave, not far off, that was abandoned years ago and may yet have some treasure within its depths," the first said. "He could have gone there."

Mael frowned. "If he did, he's in grave danger," the prince seriously remarked.

"What? What do you mean?" Anna worriedly asked.

"Come high tide that cave is a deathtrap for any unwary fool wandering it," Mael stated, already starting out. The triplets, Kelin-Sel, and Iscawin were on his heels immediately. "It is a sea cave. If he is too low, the tide will annihilate him."

"Oh no. Olaf!" Anna gasped. Elsa looked fearful as well, already standing.

"Don't worry, Elsa, Anna. We'll bring him back," Edvard promised, hurrying after the brothers. Carl followed with a frown to make sure Edvard didn't get into something he couldn't get out of.

"I can go too!" Harald said, rising and pursuing them quickly.

"Whoa now, hold on!" Hans began to protest.

"I'm going Hans. Bye," Harald said, waving his friend off in annoyance.

"You could get hurt!" Hans argued.

"Don't worry for me, dad," Harald teased.

Hans frowned, unimpressed with the term. "Fine, get yourselves killed!" he called after them. _He_ wasn't going anywhere. The suitors, meanwhile, exchanged looks. This was shaping up better than they'd ever expected it to.

"We have to help them find him!" Anna said.

"Oh great. Why don't we _all_ walk out and leave the palace completely to its own devices?" Hans said.

"He's our friend, Hans!" Anna protested.

"Hold up, feisty pants. Snowman's got a whole army going after him now. We can afford to wait a bit," Kristoff said.

"He is right, my dear. If they're not back in half an hour, you can go after them," the Duke of Weselton said. "Sort of a search party number two."

"Don't worry, Anna. Edvard will bring them back safe," Elsa said. Honestly, though, she was as eager as her sister to go after Olaf. However, her position as queen kept her back from just leaving like that. She had duties in the castle to attend to. Her Kingdom and people were the priority. At least now they were, given Olaf had a rescue party after him.

"Edvard won't do crap," Hans replied, frowning. Elsa gave him a glare. Hans rolled his eyes and looked away, ignoring the look. The Queen sighed hopelessly. Anna looked forlorn, and Elsa appeared distracted and bothered.

The Duke, seeing this, sighed. "My dears, if you wish to go after them you may," the Duke said. "I can hold things down here for a bit with the rest of the suitors, Francis, and Erik." The ten innocent suitors were open enough to this idea. The five conspiring suitors, however, looked shocked and about ready to protest, but they held their tongues. Hans, though, spotted their discomfort and frowned suspiciously. Something wasn't ringing true here.

"Can you? Thank you, papa," Elsa said, hugging the Duke quickly, along with Anna. Swiftly the two young women ran after the others. Kristoff and Hans exchanged looks then quickly rose, pursuing them. This just didn't feel right. At all.

Frozen

The search party carefully entered the depths of the cave holding lanterns and torches, keeping a wary eye out. "This is just eerie," Kelin-Sel remarked. "I'm getting chills. Literally. This place isn't okay with me."

"Is isn't okay for any of us," Mael answered in a murmur.

"Olaf?!" Iscawin called out. "Olaf, are you in here?!" His voice echoed and there was silence.

"The tide is already starting to come in. We have to get him out," Duke Carl seriously stated. "If he hasn't been lost already."

"Don't say that!" Harald insisted.

"We can't be in here more than an hour or two, that's the truth of it," Carl flatly said. "If we haven't found him by then, he is gone and we can't deny that."

"Olaf!" Edvard shouted.

"Help!" a faint voice called back. They stopped in their tracks.

"Olaf, is that you?!" Calcas shouted.

"Help me!" Olaf's voice cried out in response. They began moving through the cave quickly, albeit still cautiously.

"Keep shouting, Olaf! We can follow your voice!" Coth called.

"I'm over here!" he called again, sounding nearer. They sped up. "Be careful, there's a sudden drop!" Olaf called, voice suddenly right there!

Edvard cried out in terror, feeling the ground disappear beneath him. "Edvard!" Carl shouted as the rest of them slid to a stop barely in time. They heard a shriek of pain and a crack.

"Edvard!" Olaf exclaimed in dismay.

"What happened?!" Carl shouted down.

"I think he broke his leg!" Olaf cried out fearfully.

"Dammit!" Carl cursed. "We have to go back and…" Suddenly the whole cave shook as the sound of rushing water reached their ears. Carl cried out as he lost his balance on the ledge. The whole ground heaved, suddenly, and seemed to fall in on itself, swallowing most of the search party and sending them plummeting into black nothingness with their lanterns! Thankfully, one stayed lit as they crashed at the bottom. The ones who had fallen looked up at the ones who hadn't. Of that number, there was only Harald, Iscawin, and Calcas.

"Kelin-Sel, Connyn, Coth, Mael!" Calcas cried out.

"We're fine!" Connyn called up. "Carl may have sprained his arm and Mael's unconscious, but not bleeding or anything. Other than that we're okay! Run back and get a rope or help or _something_! Hurry! The water will be coming in within an hour!"

"We're on it!" Harald called down. Quickly he, Iscawin, and Calcas turned and raced back through the cave.

Frozen

"No sooner were the three escapees reaching the mouth of the tunnel, when Elsa, Anna, Hans, and Kristoff stepped into sight. The three slid to a stop. "Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans!" Iscawin exclaimed in relief. "Thank god! Maybe with you all here, we can save them. Hurry, there's not much time!"

"Wait, what? Save _who_?" Kristoff demanded. "What even happened?"

"We'll fill you in. It was like this…" Harald began, before proceeding to fill them all in. By the end, they were running faster than before, frantic to reach their friends before the water rushed in.

They reached the area where the hole was and looked down. They gasped. "You three, run back to the castle and bring help!" Hans ordered Iscawin, Calcas, and Harald. "Run as fast as you can. Go. Now!" Immediately they obeyed, not even bothering to question or argue. Hans turned back to the situation. How were they doing this, now?

"Olaf needs to come out first. He can't swim. The water would just wash him away," Anna said.

"Right," Elsa agreed.

"Hold on. I can climb down there and get him," Kristoff said. "I've handled worse climbs before."

"What? Are you crazy?!" Anna demanded.

"I'll be fine, feisty pants. I promise," Kristoff affectionately said, smiling at her.

"Elsa, tell him no!" Anna insisted.

"It's the only way, Anna. We have no rope and there are injured down there. He's the best we have." And hopefully that would be enough, and they'd manage to rescue everyone _without_ having to wait for help. "My ice might be too slippery," Elsa reasoned. Anna bit her lower lip and looked worriedly at her fiancé.

"I'll be okay," Kristoff promised again. Gently he kissed her forehead and began the decent down.

Frozen

Olaf, Mael, Carl, Connyn. Those were the trips Kristoff made before he couldn't make another climb without passing out. "I-I tried," he gasped. "I'm sorry. Coth, Kelin-Sel, and Edvard are all still down there. I didn't want to risk moving Edvard. He's unconscious now. I hoped to find a better way of getting him up that wouldn't hurt him so much. I overestimated my own stamina." He'd thought he could make the last trips down and up. He'd been wrong, obviously.

"We'll manage to get them up somehow," Elsa replied. "You and Anna help the rescued ones to the surface then come back. Hans and I will deal with the last three." Kristoff and Anna nodded and began to help the injured and the freed out of the cave quickly. They were too low down to be completely comfortable with the rising tide anyway. Who knew how fast this cavern filled up? Kristoff was wet to his knees already, which told them the water was about to start gushing. They had to move quickly.

"We have a very, _very_ limited window of time," Hans stated. "What's the plan?"

"They aren't injured. We don't have a good rope, but I can make one of ice," Elsa replied. It wasn't ideal, it wasn't something she'd wanted to even try, but it was all they had now. Quickly she conjured the rope of ice and lowered it down. "Don't try to hold onto it! It's too slippery. Tie it around your waists and we'll pull you up one by one!" If they tied the rope around a rock, and looped the slack around their wrists, they might be able to manage it. Hans had gloves with good grip, and her ice powers meant that the rope wasn't overly slippery for her to hold.

"You first, little brother," Coth said seriously to Kelin-Sel, holding it out to him as he took the full weight of the slowly reviving Edvard, who was returning to consciousness now.

"What? No, I won't…" Kelin-Sel began.

"Don't argue me, bro. Just go," Coth ordered. Kelin-Sel was less than enthusiastic about the deal, but nonetheless he relented, tying the rope around his waist. He tugged it twice and quickly Hans and Elsa began pulling him up. The water was up to their waists and starting to rush down a chasm that went god only knew where. A watery grave, probably, way further back in the tunnel. Of course this whole _place_ was a watery grave.

Kelin-Sel quickly clambered out, but just them screams of horror were heard. The three gasped, looking down sharply with eyes wide. A wall of water was pouring down into the pit and was sweeping Coth and Edvard away! "No!" Elsa screamed.

"Coth!" Hans and Kelin-Sel shouted in a panic.

"Elsa, use your ice!" Hans cried out.

Elsa gasped, dropping the rope, and immediately erected an ice barrier to stop them from being washed deeper into the cave. With the plug in place, though, the water was rising much faster now than it had been before. "We can't make it!" Coth shouted.

"You'd better!" Hans called back. He seized Elsa's ice rope and tied it around his waist.

"What are you doing?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Something moronic. Just don't let go. When I have them both, you and Kelin-Sel pull us in as fast as you can!" Hans said.

"Hans, this is…" Elsa began.

"Crazy? I know," he replied with a smirk. Immediately he dove down into the hole and into the water.

"We have to do this fast. Soon this whole place will become part of that river, and _we'll_ be swept away too!" Kelin-Sel said. Elsa held her breath, watching Hans.

Frozen

Hans reached Coth and Edvard. Coth held onto Hans tightly and Hans held onto Edvard. "Pull us back!" Hans shouted. Immediately they were being drawn back towads Elsa and Kelin-Sel painfully slowly. Hans held tighter to Edvard. All at once they were moving faster. Hans looked up and his eyes widened hopefully. Kristoff and Anna had returned and were now helping! With them were Francis, Erik, Calcas, and Connyn. With that added help, the three men were lifted upwards. As soon as they were near, Elsa and Anna let the rope go, reaching out and seizing Coth's hands. They pulled him up then went for the other two, but suddenly there was the sound of shattering. The icy rope had broken! Hans and Edvard cried out in fear. Elsa quickly froze the rope again. The two men cried out in pain as they were caught. They looked down fearfully. The water was getting higher and higher, and that wasn't even the worst part of it. As the water slammed against Elsa's ice plug with more and more speed and force, the current began to go back on itself and had started swirling into something of a massive whirlpool! It was more than a little terrifying, for the dangling Hans and Edvard, both of which gawked at it in shock and horror. What _was_ this monstrosity?! Of course they both knew what it was, but that wasn't what they meant.

The felt themselves being pulled up again. They were within grabbing range! Again Elsa and Anna let go of the rope and leaned over the edge, reaching down for them. Edvard reached up, taking Elsa's hand, and Hans released him. Elsa gasped, nearly going over, but Anna seized Edvard's other hand, giving Elsa time to recover. With Hans pushing and the sisters pulling, they managed to get Edvard back onto solid ground. Elsa hugged him briefly the moment he was safe, then swiftly went back to Hans, reaching down for the prince. He reached up his hand for hers and clasped it firmly. As soon as Anna had seized his other hand, Elsa made the ice rope vanish.

"Get Edvard to the surface!" Elsa called to the others. Immediately the triplets, Kelin-Sel, Francis, and Erik did so, helping the badly injured young man away from this pit of death. Elsa let her ice wall dissipate, leaving the tidal river to roar through and setting the whole cavern rumbling.

"I see why smugglers left this place," Kristoff said as Elsa and Anna pulled Hans up. With a final tug, they fell back onto the ground, Hans over top of Elsa. They hardly seemed aware of their awkward position, laying still and panting for breath.

"No time for laying around. Let's move! Soon this will be flooded out too," Iscawin said, jealously watching. Now wasn't the time for pettiness, though. Quickly he followed the others.

Kristoff helped Anna up. She hugged him tightly. Hans and Elsa shakily rose, after catching their breath, and looked down into the pit in shocked disbelief. "We did it," Elsa numbly said in shock. "Hans, we did it!" she cheered, beaming at him.

"We did?" Hans numbly asked, still not quite believing it.

"Yes!" Elsa exclaimed. "We saved them all!"

His eyes widened. "We did it," he realized numbly. His face broke into a beaming grin. "We did! You're right, we did it! Elsa, we rescued them all!"

"I know!" she cheered, taking his arms as he took hers. "They're safe! They're okay!" She squealed in delight as he laughed, spinning her around excitedly. Suddenly she pulled herself up and kissed him full on the mouth! He returned the favor in full before they drew away from each other and continued giddily admiring their victory over nature.

Anna and Kristoff, meanwhile, gaped in shock at the little display. To say they were flabbergasted was putting it mildly. Their jaws were dropped so low they were almost unhinged. Shaking out of it, Anna said, "Elsa, did you just…?!"

"Don't say it!" Kristoff insisted. "Don't. She doesn't seem to even know she did it and neither does he so don't say it."

"She needs to know!" Anna protested.

"She needs to know her first kiss, a kiss that's supposed to be one of the most special and intimate and sacred and memorable moments of a woman's life, was shared with Hans Westergaard?" Kristoff deadpanned.

Anna blinked then cringed, looking over. Kristoff may have a point. "But she…" Anna began. She trailed off and sighed, looking down. "Maybe you're right," she relented.

"Trust me. I am. Let's let this one go," Kristoff said. Anna nodded.

Frozen

The four began heading up, but just then they heard an ominous roar and looked worriedly back. "Um, sis, we've got to move faster!" Anna called. Elsa and Hans turned quickly and their eyes widened. There was an opening above. Suddenly, from the mouth of that opening, burst a wall of water, roaring towards them! "Elsa!" Anna cried out. Elsa gasped and immediately erected ice platforms under each of them to lift them above the water level. The water crashed into the pillars, shaking them! Kristoff cried out and hit the ice, making himself as flat as possible. Hans gasped, nearly falling, but Elsa pulled him back. Just then, though, there was a scream. Elsa sharply looked over and her eyes widened in horror.

"Anna!" Elsa shrieked at the same time as Kristoff.

"You've got to be _kidding_ me!" Hans said. Immediately he dove back into the water to go after Anna.

"Hans!" Elsa cried out.

Hans swam quickly after the floundering princess, swiftly closing the distance between her and him. She was trying to swim against the current which both worked in and against his favor. He reached her quicker, but by the time he did she was exhausted, trying to battle the water. He held her tightly. Elsa and Kristoff leapt onto solid ground and raced along the path, trying to find Anna and Hans.

"Anna! Anna!" Kristoff shouted frantically.

"Anna!" Elsa echoed.

Anna, coughing, clung to Hans for dear life. Hans reached out, finally getting a hold of something, and pulled her close, wrapping himself around her so she wouldn't slip out of his arms. "Hans!" she choked out, spitting out water.

"Just hold on!" Hans ordered. "Hold on and don't panic. They're coming. He looked up. "See that ledge? Can you reach it?" he asked.

"I-I don't know. I'll try," she replied.

"Trying isn't good enough here, Anna," Hans said. "Get onto my back."

"What are you going to do?" Anna demanded.

"Either kill us both, get _myself_ killed, or save us both," Hans replied. "Don't let go." Anna nodded, clinging to his neck. Hans eyed the ledge then made a lunge for it. For a terrible moment he thought he'd miss, but when he felt rock beneath is fingers, he clamped down, catching it! He could have cheered, but now wasn't the time. He pulled himself as far up as he could. "Hurry, climb off and onto it!" he said. Anna nodded and climbed up him, grabbing hold of the ledge and pulling herself onto it. Hans cried out in fear, losing his grip.

"No!" Anna exclaimed, diving and seizing his hands quickly, keeping him from being swept away. She gritted her teeth and pulled with all her strength until he found a firm hold on the ground, panting and gasping. "Hold on! Kristoff and Elsa are coming," she said to him.

Hans looked up hopefully. Sure enough, there they were. "Elsa, Kristoff!" he shouted.

The queen and ice harvester reached a place above them. Quickly Kristoff climbed down. "Get Hans out first. The ledge can hold me, but Hans needs to get out of the water!" Anna said.

"Anna…" Kristoff began.

"Don't argue, just do!" Anna ordered. Kristoff nodded and seized Hans's hand, helping the man up onto him. Grunting, he began the climb back up. Elsa, for her part, wasn't about to leave her sister down there a second longer. She began raising an ice platform beneath Anna, helping her up. Kristoff paused, looking at it, then made a leap with Hans, joining Anna on said platform. Elsa raised all three swiftly up. The second they reached solid ground, they ran for the surface. Bursting out to safety with the others, they looked numbly back down at the torrent of the tide ripping through the cave, hearts pounding.

"Never, ever, ever again," Elsa hollowly said. She had to block this thing off, she decided. Just to be sure no more lives were put at risk in that literal hellhole. The others were in full agreement.

Frozen

Anna looked at Hans in awe. "You... you saved my life," she said in disbelief. All eyes turned, immediately wide and curious.

Hans tensed then sighed, looking down. "Yes... I did..." he answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't... I don't know. You were in trouble. You were going to die. I just... I acted..." Hans replied. "I'm not... I'm trying... Never mind..."

"What are you trying?" Anna prompted, not about to let this go.

Hans sighed. "I'm trying not to be the monster you once saw in me," he answered, looking at her.

"But... Why?" she asked. "I mean, thank you. Thank you _so_ much. But... but why?"

"Because I'm tired of wearing nothing but masks," Hans answered, turning and walking quickly away before he could be questioned further on the matter. Anna watched after him, shocked and unsure how to react. Elsa watched silently. Gratefully. Worriedly.


	13. Tokens and Goodbyes

Tokens and Goodbyes

(A/N: And last chapter. As always, final A/N at the bottom. Enjoy.)

Much of the excitement had died down since the incident in the cave. Olaf had told of the conspiring suitors. They had come very close to being imprisoned, but Carl had spoken on their behalf and assured they would be dealt with on his return to his land. The term had been acceptable, and Carl had ordered them all back to their various kingdoms. This suitor game was just about done. Tonight, Elsa would address the ones that remained and either make her decision, or send them home to wait for word from her. More likely the latter, though they still held out hope it would be the former. Today, though, was the waiting period, as she reviewed everything that had happened and tried to finalize her choice. She would be in conference with the Duke, Mael, and her family until evening with only a few breaks.

It was during one of these breaks that Mael read a letter from home to his siblings in an undertone. They listened solemnly, heads bowed. "Whatever is the matter with you young men?" the Duke questioned, coming along with his bodyguards at his back. They looked at him. Hans turned and left quietly. His brothers watched after him then turned to the Duke again.

"Peace with Scotland has been obtained… Only for war with Britain, at least parts of it, to break out in its stead as we fight alongside our former enemies," Mael answered. "Moren has summoned us back. He cannot spare us anymore… We are to leave first thing tomorrow and make for the Isles with all haste…"

The Duke was silent, looking down and taking this in. "Weselton is at your aid, should you need it," he soon said, looking back at them again. "I wouldn't fear for yourselves, boys. Moren will not put you in more danger than he must. Not this time."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Kelin-Sel quietly said. "He may not have a choice." The Duke shifted worriedly and looked out a nearby window.

Frozen

Elsa listened numbly to Hans's explanation, looking down in stunned silence. She couldn't be hearing this. Not now… She closed her eyes and swallowed before looking back up at Hans. His eyes were fixed on the sea, troubled and tired. "So that's it, then? You're just going to leave? Like that," she said.

"We have no choice," Hans answered.

"This war… It could go on for _years_ ," Elsa said.

"It _will_ ," Hans stated. "There is no 'could' about it." He paused, looking upwards. "I think... I think that maybe… No. It's a silly thought. Forget it…" he said.

"What?" she asked.

He hesitated, cringing, then turned to her earnestly. "I think that perhaps the hardest part of it, for me, will be not being able to write you anymore. Couriers won't go into a warzone, pigeons won't find us… There is no way to keep up any form of communication." He looked back at the sea. "You were my respite, out there on the brine. You and the messages you sent. They were such a relief… A sign of hope and life in an ocean of carnage… _Wow_. I'm being blatantly inauthentic. Err, cheap. Hackneyed. Cliché."

"I know what it means, Hans," she teased with a smirk. He grinned and shrugged sheepishly. Her smirk fell and she went quiet, looking out at the ocean. After a moment she spread her hands and began conjuring something. Hans looked over, vaguely curious as to what she was doing. His eyes widened slowly as the figure began to take shape. A bird of ice. His lips slowly parted as she raised it to her lips and softly blew on it before kissing its head. "Wake up," she whispered to the creation. With a shudder it began to move and shake out its wings. It looked up at her as she brought it to life, then to Hans. Elsa smiled, petting its head.

"Elsa…" Hans said in awe. "That… that's _amazing_."

"Thank you," she said. She looked to him. "Perhaps a bird of flesh and blood will not be able to find its way to you, or its way back to me… But this isn't a bird of flesh and blood… It will find you no matter where you are, and no matter where I am. A messenger just for us…"

He took it gently into his hands, admiring the intricacy and beauty. He closed his eyes, nuzzling its head softly. "You will never know what this means to me…" he murmured to her, placing it back in her hands, though he kept his own on it as well.

She smiled at him gently then looked out over the sea again, letting the bird go along with the prince. It flew to a nearby perch on a tree and settled in. She grinned at it. Soon, though, her grin fell to a more serious expression. "You saved Anna's life," she remarked. "Thank you… Nothing means more to me than her. If I'd lost my sister…" She trailed off, shaking her head. She turned to him again. "Just thank you." He bowed to her respectfully. She bowed back then rose, leaving to start up the meeting again.

From above, Edvard Collin watched solemnly and sadly.

Frozen

Hans and Edvard were in the garden, sparring one another. Soon, though, they lowered their swords to take a break. "You're a good opponent," Hans remarked to him.

"Thank you," Edvard replied, sounding distracted.

Hans frowned, looking over. "Is something the matter?" he asked him.

"No. Yes. I don't know..." Edvard replied. He looked over at Hans. Hans looked curious and worried. "She means a good deal to you," he remarked finally.

Hans started and cringed, looking away. "She's a friend," he answered.

"A friend... Would a friend had crafted something as beautiful as that bird for you?" he asked.

Hans tensed up but didn't reply directly. "We leave tomorrow... War has broken out and we can't be spared it. Too much is on the line... It will go on maybe years..." He turned to Edvard. "I plan to withdraw my hand," he stated.

Edvard's eyes widened slightly. "You what?" he asked.

"I'm pulling out," Hans answered. "There's no point in remaining. She'll never love me and I'll never love her, and that's the fact of it."

Edvard observed him silently. "How can you be so _blind_?" he asked finally.

"I'm through with love," Hans said. "And why does it matter to you anyway? One of your greatest threats is gone, so let me be... You will make her happy..." Edvard was silent. Perhaps he would, but was that _all_ that he would ever do...? He looked away from Hans, thinking. He could make the queen happy, yes... What did _Hans_ have the potential to do for her, though, if he'd let himself?

Edvard shifted. He loved her, of that there was no doubt... But sometimes love wasn't all it took... "She will be content with me, she will love me; but with you..." Edvard murmured.

"There is no future for her with me," Hans replied, turning and walking away. He paused a moment and looked back. "I hardly believe I'll survive this war anyway."

Edvard watched after him solemnly as the prince left. "I think there _could_ be a future for her with you," he murmured after Hans. "If you would let there be." And it would be a future greater than any he could offer her... He bowed his head and closed his eyes tightly, willing back the pain he felt.

Frozen

Elsa now addressed the suitors that remained. "Which of you withdraws of your own accord?" she asked them all. She trusted them to be honest.

Harald and Carl both raised their hands. Along with them, the triplets and Kelin-Sel raised theirs, as other suitors began to murmur and discuss with one another. Hans was still. He drew a deep and shaky breath and began to raise his hand. All at once someone caught his wrist. He glanced over sharply and started. "Edvard?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

"Stay in the running," he murmured to the prince.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would I…?" Hans began.

"On the night of the masquerade I saw that something between you two had formed. I don't know what it is, or what it could be, but it's there," Edvard stated. "I love the queen. Dearly. I would fight for her and die for her a thousand times over and then some… But sometimes mere love isn't enough… What I witnessed between you two… It was unlike anything I have ever known…"

"I have no feelings beyond friendship for Elsa," Hans hissed.

"Yes you do… Maybe it's not love, not yet, but it's _something_. Something far more valuable and rewarding than I could ever give her," Edvard said. Hans was shocked numb, trying to figure out what the heck it was that Edvard meant. Edvard turned to Elsa and raised his own hand.

Hans's eyes bugged wide. Elsa, seeing the action, coiled back looking visibly stung and upset and betrayed. "Edvard? _You_?" she asked, hurt in her voice.

"I would have died to be your husband, my lady queen, a thousand times over and then some… But I can't be… I _won't_ be the man you choose," he said. "I won't let you pick me, because I know… I know that there is someone who means far more to you than I ever could."

"That isn't yours to decide," Elsa said, rising almost pleadingly. "You don't know my thoughts or my heart! I love..." She trailed off. She couldn't say it... She couldn't say she loved him. She couldn't say she chose him. She could pretend, oh how she could pretend, but not in this... Never in this...

He waited a moment, to see if she would continue. She didn't, and he shakily sighed, feeling his heart sinking. "Is your heart with me truly, Elsa? Do you look at me and say to yourself, 'This is the man I see a future with. This is the man I picture having a family with. This is the man I see sharing my bed for the rest of our days'?" he asked.

Elsa was silent, swallowing tightly. "No…" she answered. "But I see that with none of you... It will come..."

"It _has_ come. You do see it," Edvard answered, smirking. "Somewhere within your heart and your mind, somewhere in your darkest and most secret dreams, you see that life with one of us… You're just afraid to identify the man whose image it is that you see… But I can tell you that face isn't mine… I wish it was, but it isn't." Elsa looked down, closing her eyes tightly and willing back tears. Hans remained frozen in shock, as did Iscawin. Edvard looked away, tears burning his own eyes. "I'm sorry… Forgive me…"

"You are forgiven," Elsa said in barely a whisper. Edvard bowed low to her then turned his back, leaving the throne room. Carl and Harald exchanged worried looks and followed him silently. The other suitors were quiet. Soon, though, one by one they followed. Hans gaped up at Elsa in shock and disbelief, concern filling his eyes. He almost moved to go to her, but Kelin-Sel dropped a hand on his arm and shook his head. It was time for them to go… Hans swallowed, turned to look at Elsa again, then let his brother bring him away.

Frozen

Elsa sat on the window seat in her room, knees drawn up and head resting on them as she watched the ships belonging to Edvard, Carl, Harald and the rest of the suitors pull away from Arendelle. All except for the Southern Isles. She sniffed, wiping her eyes in frustration. She wasn't supposed to cry for any man. She was supposed to be the ice queen… But she felt like anything _but_ a queen now… She felt like a young woman who had just been left behind by the man who had loved her... just not enough to stay. Or maybe _too_ much to stay...

"Elsa?" Gerda's voice asked from the door.

Elsa sniffed, wiping her eyes again, and looked over at her. "What went wrong?" she asked the old woman in a breaking whisper. "Why did he do that?"

"Are you really as hurt as you seem, or is it for another reason you weep?" Gerda asked.

Elsa sniffed again, looking back out the window. "I weep because… because he was right… I never meant to hurt him like that, I didn't… He shouldn't have… Why couldn't he have been wrong…? Why couldn't I love him like he loved me? I would have been happy with him and then… I don't know what's happening anymore…" she said, burying her face in her knees again.

Gerda approached and sat across from her, gently placing her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "It was for the best," she said.

"You can't know that," Elsa said.

"In most instances you would be right… But not in this one," Gerda stated. "He saved you from a very big mistake."

"He wouldn't have been a mistake!" Elsa protested.

"But he wouldn't have been the man your heart desired either," Gerda said.

"My heart desires no one," Elsa answered in a whisper. "It never will again. I won't let it... It hurts too much..." She didn't want to feel like the villain again. She was fine with being alone. She was fine with having just her family.

Gerda tilted her head, thought about arguing, then decided now was not the time. "Oh dear girl…" she softly murmured, drawing Elsa close and hugging her motheringly. Elsa let herself cry in the woman's arms.

Frozen

"I'm worried about her," Anna said to Hans and Kristoff. "She was so hurt. How could he do that?!" Hans cringed but said nothing. He got the sinking feeling _he_ knew why Edvard had done that... For Iscawin, probably! Inside of himself, he was laughing at that notion. He was kidding himself worse than he'd ever kidded himself before.

"Because he loved her... He loved her, but knew there was someone who was at risk of coming to love her even more than _he_ did," Kristoff replied. "Someone who she's probably at risk of coming to love as well."

"Who?" Anna asked. "Iscawin?" She hoped it was Iscawin, at least... Part of her wasn't so sure...

"Maybe? I don't know," Kristoff replied.

 _Yes you do._

"Whoever it is probably hasn't even come to love her yet, though, and might never get to, so it was a pretty big risk Edvard took," Kristoff continued slightly more harshly. "He threw away a lot for her sake... The guy he suspected was starting to enter her heart had better not stomp on that gift."

"He won't," Hans said, rising and quickly leaving. Iscawin was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

 _You lying bastard! Are you serious right now?!_

Scowling, he stomped out that thought. "Hans!" Anna called. Hans paused, looking back. "Can you check on her? Please? I don't think she'll talk to me about it."

Hans was quiet. "Fine," he finally, and begrudgingly, relented. The last thing he wanted was to be anywhere _near_ the ice queen right now. Or ever again.

Frozen

Elsa was standing in the garden by the pond, watching the swans swimming on the surface. She heard footsteps approaching but didn't turn. They stopped, a little ways behind her. "I'm sorry," someone said. Hans, she knew.

She closed her eyes and drew a shaky breath before turning to him, sadness in her eyes. "His leaving didn't hurt me as badly as knowing I could never love him like he loved me did," she replied.

"I know... I'm sorry nonetheless," Hans replied. "I wish I could say more."

Elsa nodded and looked back out over the pond. "You're leaving tomorrow..." she murmured.

"Yes," he confirmed again.

She was quiet, thinking. "How do you see the war going?" she questioned, wanting to avoid the topic of Edvard for now.

Hans was silent. She turned to him warily, on hearing no answer. Soon he sighed. "I don't know... I don't believe... I'm not sure that I'll survive it."

Elsa felt her body tense up. Those words had no right to jar her like they had...

 _You do not want to accept that he may die... You want to save him..._

She watched him a moment then looked up to the castle. "Come with me. Please. There's something else I want to give you," she said after a moment. He looked curious and slightly confused, but nonetheless he obligingly followed.

Frozen

Elsa pushed open the door to a room that had been locked tightly long ago. Hans followed her inside and his lips parted. Surely this had been the king and queen's old room. He was in awe of it. Elsa went to a dresser and opened up a box that began to play a soft tune. He turned to it curiously and watched her. Elsa reached inside and withdrew something from the box, gazing at it a long moment. She took a breath then turned to him, going to the prince. She opened her hands, showing him what she held.

His eyes widened. It was a pendant, one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. Whether it was crystal or diamond or ice was hard to tell. Oh the never melting ice... Gold was trapped within, spiralling throughout like a still flame. The light caught the piece just right, and within it a dazzling and eternal dance of fire and ice erupted, constantly swirling and moving and intertwining as the gold seemed to come to life, no longer frozen in place, and as so many various colors flashed along with it, sparkling and glistening like a flame blazing in a snowfall. "My god…" Hans breathed.

"It's been in my family for a long time, following the blood line of my mother… God only knows how far back it dates… It was an heirloom. A token… A promise… Mother gave it to father, during their courtship. Perhaps grandmother did the same with grandfather. I don't know… I have no man to gift it to… Not like that. Not in the sense of a lover," she murmured, lightly petting it. She looked up at him solemnly. "Except for you..." she added. "I give it to you now; not as my lover, but as just _you_. My friend and confidant." To say he was her friend and confidant made it seem less intimate. It was a reassurance to herself that that was all he was...

 _But it is a lie. A part of you wants him to be so much more... He is coming to **be** so much more, and you don't want him to be, so you fight it; but he is and you're afraid... So is he..._

He was stunned, unsure what to say or how to react. She took a breath and slipped it over his head. He held the pendant in his hand, gazing at it as if afraid the slightest wrong move would shatter it. She admired it as well for a long moment before she looked up at him. He met her eyes. She slipped her arms around him, holding him close. Hardly daring to move at first, he soon put his own arms around her and gently drew her nearer to him still, resting his head on hers.

Soon the queen drew back, gazing up at the prince. "I will wait for no man," she told him.

 _If I choose you, will it save you? Will it bring you back alive and sooner? Will it keep you from the front lines? I would risk it, if it would, but should I? Can I? Or am I too late...? Perhaps we will soon see._

"Then I will never make you wait," he promised, wrapping his hands around hers and resting her forehead against her own. She nodded her head, drawing in a shaky breath, and looked up at him again, tears burning her eyes. They were so close, his nose softly nuzzling hers. Could it hurt? To kiss him? Just one kiss… Not the kiss of a lover! Just… just the kiss of a friend…? A dear, dear friend… It was just… just a kiss…

Frozen

Where normally either her or him would have withdrawn last second, this time she didn't. Neither did Hans. They hardly realized what they'd done until their lips were pressed firmly together, their bodies as close and as tight against one another as they could possibly be without getting more inappropriate and improper than they were already being.

 _His lips like coals against her own, her lips like an icy whisper against his._

After a long moment they drew slowly apart. She let out a soft and shaky breath, and he... he just felt numb... Numb and scared. His heart was pounding so loudly... Their eyes slowly opened and they looked at each other. Fear and uncertainty was reflected in both of their gazes. Just the kiss of a friend. It was just the kiss of a friend…

 _No it isn't…_

Before they could fall into the temptation to kiss again, they looked away from one another, eyes shut.

 _Say it. Say **something**. You both know that is what you want to say. Tell him you love him…_

"Be safe," Elsa whispered softly. What one wanted and what one spoke from the misleadings of a heart caught in the passion of the moment, were very different. This was the misleadings of a heart that had been recently hurt, and was now caught up in said passion of the moment. To say those words... _I love you_... They would be spoken in bad judgement and longing and loneliness, not in love and certainty and common rational sense.

 _I love you… Say it! Say to her you love her…_

No... Love did _not_ exist... It was a concoction of writers and artists, and were he to speak those words it would be only for curiosity's sake. Curiosity to see what it would feel like and sound like on his tongue and in his mouth. It would be a fancy, it would be a whim, and it would be totally and utterly unfair to Elsa. He was not ready to accept that. He was not ready to take that leap. One day, maybe, but not now. He would not let his heart betray him again. Besides, there were no happily ever afters, for the princes of the Southern Isles.

He turned back to her and tilted her chin gently. He leaned forward, pressing a soft and tender kiss to her eyelids, each one. He drew back. She opened her eyes, tears burning in them. "Don't be afraid for us," he murmured to her. "We will be victorious." She nodded quietly. He drew her near once more, gently rocking her, then pulled back and bowed low to the queen, kissing both of her hands softly. "Farewell, nightingale," he murmured. Pulling away, he turned and quickly left the room, tucking the pendant out of sight beneath his coat. Elsa stood in the bedroom, as still as if she were a statue. Head hung low, she closed her eyes and willed this all to end...

* * *

Final A/N: And done. I didn't feel it was as good as some of the earlier ones, but hopefully the fifth story, which I'm in the process of writing and which will be rated M, makes up for it. And if it doesn't, the sixth definitely will. After the sixth story, starting with the seventh or eighth in the next half of the series, the plot armor comes off and most everyone's fair game. Both excited and depressed for that. Of course, the plot armor is off for some characters already now... First death may actually happen next story, though it won't be any of the brothers. Likely. Anyway, the fifth story brings back the cursed mirror, the trolls, and the wicked hobgoblin. Gran' Pabbie features in at least the first chapter, thus far, but probably later ones as well, depending on how things go. Have a plan, but it's getting it written that's hard, especially with schooling. Anyway, hopefully you all enjoyed it. Thank you, again, for the continued support. It means a lot to me.)


End file.
